Não olhe pra trás
by Barbara Winchester
Summary: A vida é cheia de coincidências. Ou o nome seria destino? O que quer que seja, trouxe de volta um personagem do passado de Edward.
1. Prólogo

**Prólogo**

O garoto se levanta e vai para dentro do círculo contornado de jovens entrando na adolescência. A regra seria ir até o centro da roda, mas ele permanece próximo ao aglomerado de seus amigos, mostrando um certo ar de insegurança, apesar das aparências. Em mãos, ele tem um pequeno pacote embrulhado para presente; é a sua vez de revelar seu amigo oculto, e ele deve dar dicas que ajudem os colegas a adivinharem a pessoa secreta. Pelo menos a brincadeira subentende que assim seja, mas ele, como a maioria dos outros, já contara aos amigos quem lhe saíra no sorteio.

O alvoroço comum de uma sala de 7ª série em último dia de aula rola solto enquanto o garoto pensa no que dizer. Ele olha na direção de seu alvo, analisando suas características dominantes. É uma garota, ele pensa, mas isso não é exatamente uma dica muito útil, considerando a quantidade de pessoas do sexo feminino naquele recinto. Na verdade, ele sabe muito bem o que sobressai aos olhos quando se observa a menina, mas não tem certeza se deve exteriorizar esse pensamento. As pessoas começam a notar a direção em que está seu olhar, então rapidamente ele o desvia, tentando disfarçar e manter o mistério por mais alguns instantes.

Ela nem imagina que é "a tal" da vez, está apenas aguardando as pistas, como boa parte de seus colegas. Existem vários adjetivos que poderiam caracterizá-la e muito provavelmente revelá-la com facilidade: baixa, cabelos curtos, franja tingida de vermelho, temperamento explosivo... apaixonada pelo "galã" da classe. Mas só sabem desta ultima característica ela e as amigas mais próximas. Para o resto, são apenas bons amigos. Pelo menos durante as aulas, quando conversam paralelamente o tempo todo. No mais, é cada um em seu grupo de amizades, já que ele nunca lhe dirige a palavra quando está perto dos amigos. Ela não se importa; está tolamente apaixonada, e qualquer mísera quantidade de atenção que possa receber, já lhe é suficiente.

Toda sala de aula possui seu próprio galã, e é muito fácil identificá-lo. É sempre aquele bonitinho, popular, desejado por todas as garotas daquela faixa etária. Costumam ser também um tanto imaturos e convencidos, já que modéstia é característica em fase de extinção para essa "raça".

A turma começa a apressar o garoto no centro do círculo, que continua sem saber o que dizer. O tal "galã", seu amigo, resolve oferecer alguma ajuda, já que está ciente da pessoa a ser revelada. Não pensa duas vezes e deixa sua imaturidade fluir.

-Fala o _peso_ da pessoa, que aí todo mundo adivinha quem é!

O sarcasmo e a diversão estão evidentes em suas palavras e em seu tom de voz. Um coro de risadas começa a ecoar pela sala. O barulho está altíssimo, mas na cabeça da garota tudo soa abafado. Parece que ela está presa em seu interior, e todo som externo se torna distante, como se algo lhe tampasse os ouvidos. Todos riem, mas ela está séria. Isso porque, se agora todos riem, é às suas custas. É óbvio que a essa altura todos já sabem que ela é a pessoa em questão. Basicamente todos os olhares do lugar se voltam para ela, zombeteiros, acusadores.

Todo mundo possui um ponto fraco, um calcanhar de Aquiles, e ela fora apontada pelo seu. Nada poderia embaraçá-la de forma mais cruel.

Sente seu sangue fervendo nas bochechas, evidenciando o tamanho de sua vergonha. Mesmo tentando parecer forte e inatingível, seus olhos a traem e tentam expulsar uma onda de lágrimas, mas ela teima e as empurra de volta para onde pertencem: escondidas dentro de si. Em seu peito uma lufada de um ar - tão gelado que chega a ser glacial - sopra e congela o que encontra pelo caminho. As pessoas continuam rindo alta e calorosamente.

Ninguém ouve, mas um som agudo e quebradiço ecoa. O som de um coração se partindo.


	2. Capítulo I

**Capítulo I – Quando o passado bate à sua porta...**

**12 anos depois...**

_Edward's POV_

Eu estava no carro, saindo do trabalho e dirigindo pelas ruas de Nova York a caminho do meu compromisso com Rosalie. Estávamos noivos há algum tempo e naquela noite nos encontraríamos para jantar em seu restaurante favorito. Mais cedo naquele dia, ela me deixara um recado na secretária eletrônica, combinando o jantar e comentando algo sobre ter novidades em relação aos preparativos para o nosso casamento.

A data da cerimônia ainda não era certa, mas já havíamos começado a planejar algumas coisas.

Rose e eu namorávamos desde a época de faculdade, quando eu fazia administração e ela cursava moda. Ambas as graduações nos renderam sucesso profissional nas áreas que escolhemos; eu consegui um ótimo cargo em uma empresa multinacional, e ela trabalhava hoje como primeira assistente da editora chefe da maior e mais importante revista de moda do país.

Nos conhecemos através de minha prima, Alice, que se tornara melhor amiga de Rosalie logo no início da faculdade. Alice é meio que a "culpada" de tudo. Aquela baixinha audaciosa nos arranjou um encontro às escuras, armando para nos juntar. E deu certo; algum tempo depois, eu e Rosalie já estávamos apaixonados e engajados em um relacionamento sério.

No dia de nossa formatura, eu a pedi em casamento, recebendo um "sim" com prontidão. Mas então veio a responsabilidade e o desejo e necessidade de deslanchar nossas carreiras, nos fazendo decidir permanecer apenas noivos até que nossa vida se estabilizasse. E assim fizemos, começando a planejar o casamento assim que percebemos nossas vidas nos devidos eixos desejados.

Minha relação com Rose sempre foi algo muito estável, sem altos e baixos, e as coisas sempre correram como esperado e planejado. Era algo certo, seguro, sem riscos, e eu gostava disso. Todo o negócio de adrenalina nunca fez muito meu tipo, e nem o dela.

Fiz essa recapitulação de fatos na minha cabeça enquanto parava o carro e entregava as chaves para o manobrista.

– Pois não? – A maître me questionou assim que adentrei o restaurante e parei em frente ao seu pequeno balcão.

– A Srta. Hale está me aguardando – respondi.

Ela procurou em seu livro de reservas por um instante.

– Ah, Sr. Cullen, certo? – Sorriu educadamente para mim.

Assenti e retribuí o mesmo sorriso, fazendo com que o dela deixasse de ser meramente educado e profissional e se tornasse deslumbrado. Revirei os olhos mentalmente. Mulheres!

Fui conduzido através do estabelecimento até que avistei Rose acomodada em uma mesa no canto. Ela parecia um tanto cansada enquanto bebericava uma taça de vinho tinto, e provavelmente tinha ido para o nosso encontro logo após sair do trabalho, assim como eu fiz.

Quando percebeu minha presença, levantou a cabeça, alcançando meu olhar e abrindo um sorriso genuíno. Imitei seu gesto e fui até o lado de sua cadeira, abaixando-me para dar-lhe um curto selinho.

– Hey, baby – falei após separar nossos lábios do rápido beijo, sorrindo para minha noiva.

– Hey, querido – respondeu-me, sorrindo docemente de volta.

Me dirigi até o outro lado da mesa e tomei meu lugar.

– E aí, como foi o seu dia? – Perguntou-me casualmente.

– Normal... Cansativo como sempre. E o seu?

– Cansativo também, mas não de tudo corriqueiro. Tenho uma pequena novidade sobre os preparativos do nosso casamento.

– Ah, é mesmo, você mencionou algo assim na mensagem de voz que me deixou. Me conte, o que é? Alice encontrou o vestido de noiva perfeito pra você? – Brinquei, fazendo-a dar uma curta risada.

– Não, não foi isso, mas Ali não deixa de estar envolvida. Hoje almoçamos juntas e ela me falou de uma mulher que faz bolos de casamento perfeitos. Eu sei que essa não é exatamente a primeira coisa com que temos que nos preocupar, mas, no fim das contas, se gostarmos do trabalho dela, pode ser algo a menos na nossa extensa lista do que fazer.

– Claro, claro, eu concordo. Se ela for boa mesmo... Quem é essa senhora, afinal?

– Na verdade não é senhora, ela é uma moça até bem jovem, por sinal. De acordo com Alice, ela deve ter mais ou menos a nossa idade.

Franzi um pouco as sobrancelhas.

– Mas não seria melhor achar alguém com mais... experiência?

– Ah não, não se preocupe. Ela, apesar de jovem, já tem bastante experiência. Alice conseguiu toda a ficha da moça. Aparentemente ela acabou de chegar de Milão, onde confeitava só pra alta sociedade, não só italiana, como do resto da Europa também.

– Ela é de lá?

– Não, não. Ela é daqui mesmo, só foi fazer um curso de especialização e acabou ficando por um tempo quando percebeu que poderia fazer um pouco de fama e dinheiro por lá. – Assenti e levei meu olhar para o cardápio, analisando as opções. Depois de algum tempo, Rose pareceu ter se lembrado de um detalhe – AAH! Alice também disse algo sobre ela ter estudado na mesma escola que você quando era adolescente! Imagina só, talvez você até a conheça!

Podia até ser, mas era provável que, mesmo que eu a conhecesse, não me lembraria dela. Tive muitas amizades na escola, mas acabei perdendo contato com quase todo mundo. Meus amigos agora eram, em sua maioria, o pessoal do trabalho e alguns ex-colegas de faculdade.

– Pode ser, não sei... Qual o sobrenome dela? – Perguntei.

– Swan. Ela se chama Isabella Swan.

Fiquei tentando me lembrar de alguma face que minha mente pudesse associar àquele nome, mas não consegui nada.

– Não me lembro... – Falei, ainda tentando me recordar de alguém conhecido que tivesse aquele nome. Talvez ela fosse mais velha, mais nova, ou talvez nunca tivéssemos sequer nos encontrado, afinal a escola que eu frequentava era enorme.

– Imaginei mesmo. Com essa sua memória... – Rose me zombou.

Rimos juntos e prosseguimos com o jantar.

* * *

Um tanto tentado pela curiosidade, naquela noite, quando cheguei ao meu apartamento, resolvi revirar minhas velhas caixas empilhadas em cima do guarda-roupa. Eventualmente eu encontrei o que procurava: meus livros do ano da época da escola. Seria bem mais fácil ver uma foto e poder concluir se conhecia ou não a tal mulher. Mesmo porque, se fosse alguém que eu conhecesse, seria uma referência para os possíveis futuros serviços que ela me prestaria.

Procurei desde a 5ª série, e quando passava as páginas envelhecidas do livro da 7ª, avistei o tal nome no canto da folha. _Swan, Isabella Marie_, estava escrito ao lado da foto de um rosto cheio e redondo. Com cabelos curtos, franja vermelha e grandes e fofas bochechas, lá estava a tal Isabella Swan. E eu a conhecia. Estudara comigo naquele ano e também no seguinte, e me lembro de termos tido algo parecido com uma amizade. Recordei-me de quando meus amigos – e provavelmente eu também – ficavam zombando a garota por causa de seu peso. Adolescentes são sempre tão bobos!

Depois de descobrir que conhecia a tal Isabella Swan – Bella, como todos a chamavam na época do colégio –, resolvi dar um voto de confiança a ela e ir conhecer melhor seu trabalho.

* * *

– YAY! Ai, vocês não vão se arrepender. Os bolos dela são um luxo! – Alice disse toda animada e praticamente ficou quicando na cadeira da cafeteria ao ouvir nossa decisão considerar a sugestão dada por ela. Rose a havia convidado para tomar café da manhã conosco, e assim poder pegar mais informações e detalhes sobre a confeiteira.

– Não se anime tanto, Alice. Nós ainda não fizemos nossa decisão final. Afinal de contas, antes nós precisamos ir à prova de bolos e ver se realmente gostaremos do trabalho da moça. – Expliquei e Rose assentiu, concordando comigo.

– Ah, mas é certeza que vocês vão gostar. Na verdade, eu estou certa e positiva de que vocês vão amar! Ela é perfeita, sério! Vocês vão ver, é cada bolo...

E assim ela continuou a tagarelar sobre aquilo por mais uns bons minutos. Eu e Rose quase não abrimos a boca, pois quando Alice se empolgava sobre algo, era sempre assim, uma falação sem fim.

No final das contas ela nos passou o cartão de visita da confeiteira, e, mais tarde, naquele mesmo dia, a prova de bolos já estava agendada.

* * *

A semana se passou sem mais novidades até que o dia da prova chegou. Estávamos eu e Rosalie em meu carro, nos dirigindo ao endereço indicado no cartão de visitas.

Estacionei na frente da casa que continha o número mostrado no pequeno pedaço de papel. Se Bella tinha agora pelo menos metade da fama e sucesso que Alice clamava, então aquele era um local provisório, afinal não havia luxo nenhum ali. Mas era compreensível, visto que aparentemente ela havia acabado de voltar para o país.

Paramos de frente à porta, e, quando meu dedo já estava quase pressionando a campainha, Rose segurou meu braço, silenciosamente me pedindo para aguardar. Olhei para ela, questionando o que havia de errado. Sua expressão estava um tanto hesitante e insegura, e eu realmente não encontrei motivos pra que ela estivesse assim.

– É que... Ai... Alice praticamente endeusou essa moça, e você a conhece desde muitos anos... Eu tenho algum motivo pra ficar preocupada?

– Preocupada? Com o quê? – Perguntei sem entender o objetivo daquela conversa inesperada.

– Sei lá... Eu não sei que tipo de relação vocês tinham naquela época... E se ela for tão perfeita como a Ali disse... Você, lindo e maravilhoso desse jeito... Você sabe... – Ela falava toda insegura, procurando as palavras certas para expressar o que estava sentindo.

Só então eu percebi onde ela estava tentando chegar. Todas aquelas histórias de reencontros com pessoas do passado, e romances surgindo ou ressurgindo, e blá blá blá. Tive que dar uma pequena e discreta risada. Não havia a _menor_ possibilidade.

– Rose, meu amor, não seja boba. Eu e Bella fomos meros colegas no passado. Além do mais, com uma noiva linda como você, quem iria olhar pra outra mulher?

– Mas vai que ela é linda também? Ou mais linda que eu? – Modéstia nunca fora o forte de Rosalie.

Suspirei e me virei de frente para ela, segurando seus ombros e olhando bem no fundo de seus olhos.

– Querida, não se preocupe. Levando em conta a profissão que ela leva agora, eu tenho certeza absoluta que ela não mudou nada desde aquela época.

– Como assim? Como ela era? Feia?

-Gorda. _Bem_ gorda. – Expliquei e vi um raio de alívio passar pela sua face – Ok?

Rose assentiu e dessa vez tocou a campainha ela mesma.

Depois de alguns instantes uma moça esbelta abriu a porta para nós. Magra, longos cabelos castanhos ondulados nas pontas, lábios avermelhados e olhos cor de chocolate. Era linda, mas eu não mencionei isso em voz alta, obviamente.

– Oi, nós estamos aqui pra prova de bolos da senhorita Swan. – Falei para a mulher sorridente parada à nossa frente.

– Sou eu mesma. Isabella Swan, prazer. – Ela estendeu a mão para cumprimentar uma Rose totalmente boquiaberta, e então para um Edward completamente confuso.

– N-não, deve haver alguma confusão. Estamos procurando pela confeiteira desse lugar.

A estranha riu e me olhou meio incrédula.

– Qual é, Ed, não se lembra de uma velha amiga? – Ela sorriu mais abertamente e, com uma análise ligeiramente mais meticulosa, eu consegui reconhecer a velha Bella naquele rosto agora magro.

Então inconscientemente eu imitei a expressão de minha noiva, e minha mandíbula praticamente despencou no chão em choque.

Bella Swan não era mais gorda. Longe disso. Ela estava estranha e impressionantemente linda e... gostosa.


	3. Capítulo II

**Capítulo II - Quando nossas convicções nos enganam...**

_Anteriormente em Não Olhe Pra Trás:_

– _Qual é, Ed, não se lembra de uma velha amiga? – Ela sorriu mais abertamente e, com uma análise ligeiramente mais meticulosa, eu consegui reconhecer a velha Bella naquele rosto agora magro._

_Então inconscientemente eu imitei a expressão de minha noiva, e minha mandíbula praticamente despencou no chão em choque._

_Bella Swan não era mais gorda. Longe disso. Ela estava estranha e impressionantemente linda e... gostosa._

* * *

Bella continuava sorrindo para mim, aguardando alguma resposta ou reação da minha parte. Porém, o máximo que eu consegui me obrigar a fazer foi forçar um sorriso que deve ter saído mais falso que uma nota de $3,50. A questão é que eu não estava no clima para sorrisos, já que minha mente ainda tentava processar toda a surpresa. Eu estava tão convicto de que encontraria a mesma Bella obesa da época da escola, e agora lá estava ela, totalmente diferente do que eu jamais imaginei.

E eu apenas não conseguia parar de reparar. Reparar nela, em seu corpo magro, esbelto, com cada curva em seu devido lugar e proporção e em seus longos cabelos de um castanho brilhante que caíam em ondas e emolduravam seu rosto agora fino. Seu rosto... Nunca me chamara a atenção antes daquele exato momento. Aqueles grandes olhos cor de chocolate derretido que iluminavam o sorriso formado pelos seus lábios levemente carnudos e avermelhados. Lábios estes que se moveram, articulando palavras que eu não ouvi, preso em minha análise minuciosa.

Então eu senti uma pancada em minha costela direita, empregada com uma força ligeiramente maior que a necessária para me tirar do estranho transe. Olhei para o lado e vi Rose me fuzilando com os olhos.

– Vamos entrar, Edward? – Minha noiva disse entre os dentes, forjando um sorriso que tentava, sem sucesso, disfarçar sua aparente irritação.

– Sim... – Soei meio distraído, até que finalmente "peguei no tranco" – Claro! – Respondi desajeitado e sorrindo sem graça.

Bella abriu espaço para que pudéssemos entrar e nós o fizemos. Por algum motivo que eu desconhecia, Rose levou sua mão até a minha e a apertou com vigor. Alguma coisa naquele gesto me pareceu puramente possessivo, como se ela tentasse marcar seu território. Eu só esperava que daqui a pouco ela não resolvesse simplesmente urinar em mim.

Após passarmos pelo hall de entrada e depois por um corredor, fomos instruídos a nos acomodar em uma pequena mesa redonda situada em uma salinha que aparentava servir para o propósito da prova de bolos. Os talheres já estavam devidamente posicionados na superfície de mogno, assim como uma jarra transparente de água que fazia jogo com os dois copos ali colocados. Era tudo meio simples, mas ao mesmo tempo bastante requintado. Percebia-se que era apenas algo temporário, em fase de adaptação.

Bella nos pediu para aguardar um instante e se dirigiu até uma cômoda no canto da sala, se inclinando para abrir uma gaveta e procurar por algo ali dentro. Por mais pacato que eu fosse, meus instintos masculinos não estavam mortos e muito menos imunes a uma bela mulher com o traseiro empinado na minha direção. E, como eu já dissera antes, Bella tinha cada curva no lugar, formando um corpo perfeitamente delicado e apelativo aos meus olhos e ao meu _desejo_, por mais que essa última parte fosse difícil para eu aceitar e admitir.

Quando minha língua instintiva e inconscientemente se moveu para lamber meus lábios, um scarpin de salto agulha esmagou meu pobre pé direito.

Segurei um gemido agonizado de dor e olhei furioso para minha noiva. Pelo jeito ela também não estava muito contente comigo. Foi então que me toquei de que tinha acabado de secar o traseiro de outra mulher na frente dela. Realmente, nenhum homem presta. Dei um sorriso que meio que se desculpava pelo deslize, mas Rose continuou com a expressão carrancuda, parecendo que iria explodir a qualquer momento. Ela tinha um gênio nada fácil, e eu sabia que mais tarde eu teria que ralar para ser perdoado.

Rose simplesmente fingiu que eu não estava presente pelo resto do tempo que permanecemos ali. Toda vez que eu comentava sobre o sabor do bolo que acabávamos de provar, ela simplesmente ignorava e fazia seus próprios comentários estritamente dirigidos à Bella. Eu apenas fiquei na minha, falando e sorrindo somente quando necessário, e sempre – _sempre_ – evitando sequer olhar para Bella. Ela, por outro lado, foi muito gentil e agradável conosco, sempre sorrindo com simpatia e se alegrando com nossos elogios ao seu trabalho.

E por falar nisso, os bolos que ela confeitava - pelo menos todos os que eu provei – eram maravilhosos, esplêndidos, deliciosos! Fiquei contente que Rosalie também tivesse apreciado e comido cada pedaço com gosto, já que a dose extra de açúcar em seu organismo seria muito útil para melhorar seu humor. E pelas expressões que eu vi em seu rosto, ela estava bastante satisfeita com o que experimentara, e eu tinha quase certeza – se eu bem conhecia minha noiva – que Bella já estava contratada. O que, pelo menos para mim, não era lá uma ótima notícia. Não se Rose continuasse com ciúmes.

Mas eu tinha meus argumentos bem organizados em minha cabeça e estava pronto para usá-los na nossa provável futura discussão. Rose não pronunciou nenhuma palavra durante a ida para o seu apartamento, e eu também não disse nada, já que não queria começar aquela conversa – mesmo que eu tivesse certeza que ela chegaria, mais cedo ou mais tarde.

E, assim como eu previ, foi só eu fechar a porta da entrada do apartamento que a bomba detonou.

– Mas você não vale nem uma balinha Chita, hein? – Ela disse após bufar e largar sua bolsa sobre a mesinha de centro, virando-se para mim com as mãos na cintura e uma expressão irritada.

– E lá vamos nós... – Eu disse mais para mim mesmo, apenas constatando que havia começado a discussão.

– Sim, lá vamos nós. Ou você acha que eu iria ter essa conversa na frente da moça? Eu posso até ser uma vadia ciumenta, mas com certeza não sou de fazer barraco em público.

Eu me esqueci de mencionar o quão doce e delicada minha noiva ficava quando estava nervosa. Era incrível como toda sua classe desaparecia e seu palavreado simplesmente baixava o nível. Rose sempre fora assim, e toda vez que brigávamos, eu tinha que me controlar para não rir da sua perda de compostura e de todos aqueles xingamentos que ela soltava.

- Eu sei, Rose, eu sei. Eu apenas já sabia que essa conversa chegaria, então manda ver. – Eu disse em tom entediado.

- É, eu vou mandar ver, sim. – Ela disse num tom um pouco mais alto do que o realmente necessário e estreitou seus olhos, me encarando – Que tipo de filho da puta fica secando o traseiro de outra mulher na frente da noiva? _NA FRENTE DA NOIVA_?

Pensa rápido, pensa direito, pensa bem...

- Você tá louca? Eu não estava sequer olhando pra Bella, eu estava apenas curioso sobre o que ela procurava naquela gaveta. – Respondi com a maior cara de pau que um homem pode ter usado na vida.

Pude ver suas narinas incharem quando ela puxou o ar pesadamente, seus olhos brilhando e queimando em fúria.

- Não. faça. isso. – Ela disse de forma pontuada, enfatizando cada palavra. – Não tente me fazer de boba, quando você sabe muito bem que eu não sou, não tente se fazer de vítima quando você sabe muito bem que não é e não prolongue essa porra de conversa quando você sabe muito bem que eu também não estou gostando de tê-la.

Ela falou com tanta raiva e tanta convicção que meus olhos se arregalaram e então eu suspirei em derrota. Porque Rose era assim, esperta e convicta do que dizia. Nunca, desde que eu a conhecera, eu havia visto alguém lhe enganar ou fazê-la de boba. E eu certamente não seria o primeiro, já que ela me conhecia como a palma de sua mão.

– Ok, eu... – Comecei, sem realmente saber como prosseguir – eu sinto muito... Me... desculpe?

– _Me desculpe_? Isso é o melhor que você tem a dizer? Nem você tá botando fé no que diz! – Minhas palavras pareciam apenas tê-la irritado ainda mais – Você tem tanta sorte de eu ter gostado do trabalho da moça e tê-la achado muito simpática, porque caso contrário, seria _você_ quem teria que procurar um raio de confeiteira pro nosso casamento! – Rose gritou enquanto apontava freneticamente o dedo para a minha cara.

– Vejamos... – Fingi uma expressão pensativa, quando na verdade já tinha tudo exatamente planejado na minha cabeça – Você diz que não está gostando de ter essa discussão, certo?

– Mas é claro que não! Estou odiando, pra te ser sincera.

– E você está brava desse jeito porque _supostamente_ me viu olhando mais do que deveria pra Bella? – Usei o mesmo tom que tinha usado antes, fazendo da pergunta uma constatação.

– Você é burro, só está fingindo ou realmente não ouviu porra nenhuma do que eu acabei de falar? – Rose disse em tom de stress misturado com impaciência.

– Calma, querida, só quero ter certeza de tudo. Então é isso mesmo, certo?

Sua resposta foi apenas um olhar afirmativo que parecia dizer "Duh! Mas é lógico, sua anta de galocha!"

– Hum... – Com a mão no queixo eu novamente fingi estar pensando. Então encontrei seu olhar e não pude conter um meio sorriso convencido, daqueles que a gente dá quando tem certeza de que iremos fazer algo que funcionará – Então quer dizer que nós teríamos que brigar desse jeito que você tanto odeia toda vez que eu te vejo secar aquele seu assistente faz-tudo?

Meu sorriso cresceu quando vi sua reação. Seus olhos se arregalaram e sua boca se abriu levemente antes que ela tentasse recompor sua expressão para uma que a fizesse parecer totalmente alheia ao que eu estava dizendo. Bem, ela falhou. Eu podia ver claramente o nervosismo em sua face.

– O quê? – Rose perguntou simplesmente.

– É isso mesmo que a senhorita ouviu, dona Rosalie Hale. Ou você realmente pensa que ninguém percebe você comendo o pobre homem com os olhos? – Ela abriu a boca algumas vezes para falar algo, mas voltou a fechá-la, sem saber o que dizer – Claro, o cara é absurdamente musculoso e tal, mas você bem que podia disfarçar um pouco, não acha?

– Eu não sei do que você está falando – Ela ergueu o queixo enquanto levantava a mão para analisar as unhas, batendo um pé no chão. Típica pose de uma madame mentirosa.

– Ah, jura? Então quer dizer que você nunca, nunquinha mesmo, deu uma olhadinha sequer no... Como é mesmo o nome dele?

– Em... – Ela pronunciou o começo do nome meio que por reflexo, mas quando percebeu o que tinha feito, logo fechou a boca com os olhos arregalados – Não sei a quem você está se referindo – Disse com a feição recomposta e o queixo novamente erguido de forma arrogante.

– Ok, acho que é a minha vez de te dizer para simplesmente não tentar me fazer de idiota, não é? Ou você quer que eu repita todo o seu discurso? – Fingi uma irritação inexistente, pois já tinha previsto toda essa situação: o que eu diria e como Rosalie reagiria.

Ela suspirou em derrota e abaixou o olhar para as mãos que agora brincavam com a barra de sua blusa.

– Tá, tudo bem, eu admito que existam algumas vezes, _raríssimas_ vezes em que o físico dele me chama a atenção, mas são lapsos tão aleatórios... Eu prometo que não cairei mais em tentação – Ela disse timidamente, porém ainda com um traço de arrogância.

Tive que dar uma curta risada porque isso era tão típico da minha noiva; se sentir culpada por algo tão estúpido e normal, mas ainda assim não perder a pose de "a certa da situação".

– Rose, querida, eu só quis te mostrar meu ponto de vista. Não estou dizendo que eu estava certo ao olhar para... ahm... para o... para a... – como dizer que eu estava secando o traseiro da mulher sem soar meio... canalha? – para o corpo da Bella, ainda mais na sua frente, mas eu só quis te mostrar que isso é normal e que acontece com todo mundo. Afinal, não é porque estamos comprometidos que nossos olhos criaram cercas.

– Tá, mas você poderia não ter feito aquilo na minha frente, né? – Ao voltar seus olhos para mim ela percebeu o ar de insinuação que meu olhar carregava, já que sua acusação poderia ser facilmente dirigida a ela também. Com uma bufada ela se jogou no sofá, agora totalmente derrotada – Ok, já percebi que estou sendo a suja falando do mal lavado.

– Sim, você está – Falei oferecendo-lhe um sorriso condescendente.

Depois de fazermos uma promessa mútua de policiarmos melhor nossos olhos, principalmente na presença um do outro, a fim de evitar futuros desentendimentos, nos dirigimos até o quarto e começamos a nos preparar para deitar, afinal já era tarde da noite e ambos trabalharíamos no dia seguinte. Foi enquanto eu desfazia o nó da minha gravata que minha mente masculina e dominada pela testosterona teve uma idéia meio... audaciosa. Rose ainda estava tirando os sapatos quando eu me virei para ela com um olhar cheio de segundas intenções.

– Hey, baby – Seu olhar questionador veio de encontro ao meu, enquanto ela descalçava o scarpin de um dos pés – Pensando melhor sobre aquela discussão, sabe o que me faria olhar bem, mas _bem_ menos pra outras mulheres? – Eu tinha um sorriso maroto no rosto que traía totalmente minhas intenções. Apesar disso, ela deve ter pensado que eu estava tentando recomeçar a briga, então revirou os olhos e me olhou com uma expressão de chateação, esperando que eu continuasse – Se _você_, minha linda noiva, me mostrasse um pouco do _seu_ corpinho gostoso. O que você me diz?

Sua expressão se suavizou um pouco e um sorriso leve atravessou seu rosto.

– Fala sério, Edward, você vê meu suposto corpo gostoso todos os dias, e isso nunca te impediu de olhar pra nenhuma vadia por aí. – Seu tom não era sério; era leve e demonstrava fazer parte de uma conversa tranquila.

– Sim, mas digamos que você nunca me mostra do jeito... mais legal. – Sorri sugestivamente, querendo deixar as semânticas subentendidas.

Ela pareceu ter pegado o sentido de toda aquela nova conversa e seu sorriso espelhou o meu, com todo aquele ar de audácia e intenções subentendidas. Com um olhar quase malvado no rosto, Rose se aproximou de mim, agora já descalça, como um felino que chega sorrateiramente até sua presa. Seus quadris presos na saia social justa, balançando de um lado para o outro enquanto ela rebolava ao andar.

– Você está sugerindo que eu faça um... strip-tease? – A última palavra foi dita com uma de suas sobrancelhas erguidas de um modo muito sensual.

– Não sei... Você teria uma tendência a uma opinião positiva quanto a fazer isso?

Com um movimento súbito e inesperado, Rose me virou de costas pra cama e me empurrou, fazendo-me cair sentado no colchão. Aquilo apenas fez meu sorriso ficar impossivelmente mais malicioso.

– Não sei... Você teria uma tendência a uma opinião positiva quanto a _assistir_ isso? – Sua expressão estava ainda mais maldosa - num bom sentido -, enquanto ela falava.

– Aah, minhas tendências são bem, _bem_ positivas, acredite.

* * *

Rose já havia caído em sono profundo ao meu lado após toda a nossa... brincadeirinha. Eu, pelo contrário, não conseguia, de forma alguma, encontrar o tão desejado e necessitado sono. Só o que eu conseguia fazer era imergir em meus pensamentos, que sempre tomavam um rumo indesejado. Mas, mesmo contra a minha aparente vontade, lá estava eu pensando em ninguém mais, ninguém menos que... Bella. Era errado e condenável, e um monte de outras coisas ruins pensar em outra mulher depois de transar com a noiva. Deitado ao lado dela. Na casa dela.

Mas o modo como Bella havia mudado tão drasticamente me intrigava de alguma forma que eu não entendia. Mas mais intrigante ainda era a beleza que eu só viera a perceber naquele dia, depois de tanto tempo. Ela tinha aquele tipo de beleza angelical, pura e inocente. E, por mais censurável que fosse isso, o meu instinto e minha vontade era de simplesmente arrancar aquela inocência dela. De um modo nada casto. E bem interessante. E definitivamente errado, considerando a aliança que em breve estaria em minha mão esquerda.

O resto da noite decorreu dessa maneira, até que o sol raiou, a hora de levantar chegou e eu tive que ir para o trabalho com enormes olheiras pairando sob meus olhos. E ainda pensando em Bella.

Ótimo, apenas... ótimo.

* * *

Com o passar dos dias, dizer que minha pequena e leve obsessão por Bella havia se esvaído seria mentir na maior cara dura. Apenas piorou. Eu não entendia como nem por que, mas ela simplesmente não saía mais da minha cabeça.

E então eu comecei a sonhar com ela. Em alguns sonhos ela surgia com sua antiga aparência, quando tínhamos nossos treze, quatorze anos. Mas esses estavam mais pra pesadelos, pois eram sempre cenas em que eu a humilhava. Eu concluí que era apenas minha consciência pesando depois de tantos anos.

Em outros casos, porém, ela aparecia como estava agora, impressionantemente linda. Às vezes eram apenas sonhos comuns, muitos sem sentido, mas em outras ocasiões... Bom, apesar de acordar feliz e _animado_, não eram sonhos que me deixavam muito orgulhoso de tê-los, se é que estou sendo claro.

E depois de quase duas semanas passadas dessa forma, eu me peguei tomando uma decisão no mínimo imprudente. Do nada, minha mente resolveu perder o filtro da consciência e decidiu que eu a procuraria de alguma maneira.

E isso não poderia terminar bem.


	4. Capítulo III

**Capítulo III - Quando o destino te guia...**

Depois que coloquei aquilo na cabeça – que eu procuraria Bella para saciar minha curiosidade, qualquer que ela fosse -, eu não parei de pensar sobre o assunto. O problema era: eu não fazia a menor idéia de como procurar por ela. Quer dizer, eu tinha seu endereço e telefone, mas não sabia se seria adequado simplesmente ligar ou aparecer na sua porta assim, do nada. Além do mais, o que raios eu diria?

_"Oi, Bella! É o seguinte: acontece que eu não consigo te tirar da cabeça, então o que você diz de saciar minha curiosidade sobre a sua pessoa? Enquanto tomamos um café e comemos um pedaço de um dos seus maravilhosos bolos, talvez?"_

Me imaginei falando aquilo com um sorriso parvo¹ no rosto, e a imagem daquela possível cena foi simplesmente patética, é óbvio.

Depois de muito pensar e torrar meus pobres neurônios, eu percebi que precisaria de uma boa desculpa. Qualquer coisa. Qualquer coisa que não entregasse o quão maníaco obsessivo eu estava sendo.

Eu poderia falar a verdade, mesmo que um pouco "maquiada", e dizer que queria apenas conversar, relembrar os velhos tempos e pôr o papo em dia. Mas, se for para ser sincero comigo mesmo, eu não sei se teria os colhões de chegar na cara dura, fosse por telefone ou, pior, pessoalmente.

Era algo tão simples e ao mesmo tempo tão complicado. Só sei que me cansei de ficar pensando em algo tão estúpido e deixei de lado, pelo menos por enquanto. Ok, confesso, esta última afirmação foi totalmente falsa. Eu parei de pensar naquilo pura e simplesmente porque eu estava no meio do expediente e o trabalho passou a me exigir total atenção.

Não muito para a minha surpresa, quando chegou a noite e eu já estava em casa, relaxado e livre das responsabilidades do trabalho, apenas checando meus e-mails no meu laptop, os pensamentos indesejados voltaram. E vieram com força máxima. Acho que não estavam brincando nem mentindo quando inventaram o famoso ditado: "Cabeça vazia, oficina do diabo". Era como quando você tem um daqueles mais terríveis pesadelos da sua vida, e, depois de acordar apavorado, não consegue tirar o maldito sonho da cabeça. Ou até quando você volta a dormir e, esperando apenas que seu sono se aprofunde, lá está o mesmo pesadelo pronto para te aterrorizar novamente.

Não que Bella fosse um pesadelo; longe disso, mas essa reação totalmente ilógica e absurda que ela provocava em mim estava começando a me dar nos nervos. Com esse pensamento e uma expressão de descontentamento e derrota, eu deixei minha cabeça cair sobre a escrivaninha. Repeti o movimento várias vezes, irracionalmente achando que, ao bater a testa na madeira, de alguma forma minha mente se esvaziaria. Aquela ação provocou um pouco mais de dor que o esperado, pois o espaço foi mal calculado e eu acabei batendo a cabeça na borda do laptop também. Ótimo, daqui a pouco eu estarei quebrando a máquina na tentativa se ser uma pessoa menos patética.

Na última vez em que lancei minha fronte de encontro à mesa, senti algo se grudando à fina camada de suor provocada pelo início do verão e por ainda estar vestido no terno que usara para ir trabalhar. Levantei a cabeça e levei minha mão até o papel que permanecia pregado na transpiração de minha testa. Desgrudei-o dali e dirigi meu olhar às letras impressas no pedaço retangular de cartolina.

Percebi então ser o cartão de visitas de Bella, o qual Rosalie provavelmente havia esquecido ali sobre a escrivaninha. Fiquei furioso pelo fato de que meu ato de auto-violência não havia feito nada além de trazer o assunto ainda mais à tona, e já estava pronto para descartar o cartão na lixeira ao meu lado, quando meus olhos se focaram em uma específica informação ali contida.

O e-mail de Bella.

Olhei para o desktop do laptop e percebi que, em meio aos meus atentados contra mim mesmo, havia ativado algum atalho, e agora um campo em branco para uma nova mensagem eletrônica aparecia ali. Como se o destino me mandasse um recado. Como se, pela primeira vez na vida, eu experimentasse o que chamam de carma.

Vagarosamente intercalei olhares entre aquele endereço de correio eletrônico e a minha própria conta de e-mail aberta na tela do notebook. E então eu não sabia mais se me sentia feliz e vitorioso ou simplesmente um burro. Sim, burro, afinal minha mente lenta como uma lesma não tinha tido a capacidade para pensar naquilo antes. E definitivamente vitorioso, pois aquela ideia era perfeita para mim.

E-mails são impessoais e podem se tratar de qualquer assunto, desde banalidades, piadas, belas mensagens e até aquelas estúpidas e odiosas correntes, até importantes coisas de trabalho ou recados urgentes. E, o melhor de tudo, você não precisa, necessariamente, olhar na cara da outra pessoa ou ter um diálogo propriamente dito, falando e tudo mais, para ter uma conversa online. Isso certamente me ajudaria com a minha recém-descoberta covardia. Quando se conversa cara a cara com uma pessoa, principalmente alguém que te intimida, você fica sujeito a momentos de gagueira, nervosismo aparente e, resumindo tudo, um belo de um vexame. Melhor não arriscar. Sem sombra de dúvidas eu fico com a opção do e-mail.

Com um suspiro profundo, eu me afundei na cadeira e posicionei os dedos para começar a escrever o e-mail.

Não sei por quanto tempo eu fiquei parado naquela posição, fitando a tela do notebook sem estar realmente olhando para algo específico. Devo ter ficado muito tempo sem piscar, pois meus olhos começaram a arder.

Pisquei algumas vezes, voltando para a realidade e percebendo que eu queria dizer algo para Bella, só não sabia bem o quê. Ok, eu não tinha a menor ideia.

A tela branca me encarava, o campo de texto sem ter sequer uma letra escrita. Meus dedos ligeiramente pressionaram as teclas, impulsivamente digitando:

"_Você é patético_".

É, eu concordo.

Apaguei as palavras e decidi começar pelo óbvio.

"_Bella,_"

Bem, pelo menos já é um começo. Não é?

Continuei com as formalidades.

"_Oi, tudo bem? Estou te escrevendo porque_" ...

_Por quê?_, perguntei a mim mesmo. _Porque estou me tornando a próxima versão do maníaco do parque._

É, talvez isso não soe muito bem, por mais verdadeiro que seja.

Com o passar dos minutos e a falta de palavras e ideias em minha mente, minha frustração começou a crescer, e eu senti um breve impulso de voltar a lançar minha cabeça sobre o teclado. Quem sabe o e-mail perfeito não apareceria milagrosamente digitado ali? Afinal o destino estava sendo bastante persuasivo nesse assunto, não é?

Tudo bem, eu sou _realmente_ patético.

Olhei em volta do cômodo à procura de algo que me inspirasse. Meus olhos pararam em uma foto colocada em um porta-retratos sobre a escrivaninha, onde eu e Rosalie sorríamos com a praia de Los Angeles de plano de fundo.

Rosalie...

SIM! Por que não fazer isso tudo ser sobre ela, e não sobre mim? Era a idéia perfeita: eu ganharia a chance de falar com Bella e tiraria o meu da reta. Eu sou um gênio, sério mesmo.

Triunfante, eu continuei a digitar:

_"porque Rosalie me pediu pra lhe dizer que precisa discutir algumas coisas urgentes contigo.  
Aguardo uma resposta em breve.  
Um beijo"_...

Um beijo? Melhor não; muito íntimo, muito intimidante e assustador.

_"Um abraço.  
Edward."_

Ótimo, perfeito! Confiante, pressionei o botão de enviar e relaxei na cadeira, sorrindo comigo mesmo. Agora era só aguardar a resposta.

* * *

Uma semana... Uma semana e _nada_ de uma resposta. Nem um mínimo e sutil "Não me enche".

Eu estava tipo... surtando com a ansiedade. E era visível pelo jeito, pois Rosalie já havia me perguntado o que estava acontecendo comigo – e eu respondi que era coisa do trabalho; outra mentira deslavada, é claro - e agora era meu colega da empresa e amigo, Jasper, quem mostrava certa preocupação com o meu estado.

- Cara, qual é o teu problema? – Perguntou-me ele.

- Como assim? – Fiz-me de desentendido.

- Você tá tão... inquieto.

- Inquieto? Não, não, impressão sua.

-Sério, tá parecendo que você tá esperando o resultado da loteria valendo cem milhões de dólares, ou algo assim.

Meu Deus, eu sou tão óbvio assim? Preciso aprender a ser menos transparente ou me meterei em alguns problemas em breve.

- Mesmo? Não estou me sentindo inquieto... E nem joguei na loteria – Tentei ser convincente e despistá-lo.

Mas acontece que Jasper é um filho da puta insistente pra caralho. Ele me conhecia muito bem e percebera que eu estava ansioso com alguma coisa, e agora não iria desistir enquanto não conseguisse tirar cada detalhe da minha boca. A minha sorte era que eu sabia que com ele eu podia falar sobre qualquer coisa. Qualquer coisa mesmo. Jasper era meu melhor amigo e nunca me julgava. Eu só não sabia se já tinha dado algum motivo para que ele me julgasse anteriormente. E o que ele queria saber agora era _definitivamente_ digno de julgamento.

E, como eu já imaginava, ele apenas levantou uma sobrancelha demonstrando que não estava acreditando na minha negação.

- Eu estou só... esperando um e-mail importante – Disse sinceramente, porém decidindo ser melhor omitir os detalhes suculentos e esperando do fundo do meu coração que ele se contentasse com aquela resposta.

- Bem, pra você estar assim, deve ser realmente importante. Está esperando há muito tempo?

- Uma semana.

- Ah, vai ver a pessoa ficou sem acesso à internet, sei lá.

- Que tipo de pessoa fica uma semana sem internet aqui nesse país? Você liga pra um desses nerds das lojas de eletrônicos e eles arrumam no mesmo dia. Não acho que seja esse o caso.

- É verdade... Ué, por que não manda uma mensagem instantânea pra pessoa? Bem mais rápido e prático, não acha?

- Como assim?

- Messenger, Edward. MSN, ICQ, sei lá! Você sabe do que eu to falando.

E é por isso que eu amo meu camarada Jasper. Sempre com as idéias brilhantes e úteis na hora certa. Tive vontade de levantar da minha mesa e correr pra lhe dar um abraço de gratidão, mas não acho que isso teria sido muito apropriado, principalmente em um local de trabalho.

Sorri para ele e assenti com a cabeça, pensando apenas em como eu esperava que Bella fizesse uso desse tipo de programa online.

* * *

A única coisa que eu queria era que chegasse logo o meu horário de sair do trabalho e que nenhum imprevisto surgisse e me obrigasse a ter que fazer hora extra.

Meu rendimento no serviço não foi dos melhores, mas isso já era de se imaginar já que minha atenção estava focada apenas nos ponteiros do meu relógio de pulso.

Quando eu finalmente estava apertando o botão para chamar o elevador, ouvi a voz do meu chefe chamando por mim. Meu corpo imediatamente ficou tenso em resposta àquele chamado e ao que ele provavelmente significava. Horas extras, lá vou eu.

Lentamente me virei para encarar a figura ofegante do meu patrão com o corpo curvado sobre a barriga saliente e as mãos apoiadas nos joelhos. Ele provavelmente havia corrido para me alcançar antes que eu tivesse ido embora; mais um indício de que minha ida para casa teria que ficar para mais tarde, assim como a esperada conversa com Bella.

Tentei abrir um sorriso sincero ao olhar para ele, mas acho que o máximo que eu consegui foi uma expressão de alguém que está com gases.

- Pois não, chefe?

Ao me olhar, ele deu uma risada. Aquilo era muito estranho, pois eu sempre achei que ele não ia muito com a minha cara. Talvez ele estivesse de bom humor.

- Com medo de que eu te mande ficar até mais tarde? – Perguntou-me.

Já disse que tenho que aprender a ser menos transparente?

- Eu? Que isso! – Tentei mentir e ser convincente, mas minhas próximas palavras devem ter me entregado – Por que, terei que ficar? – E para completar, inconscientemente minha expressão ficou apreensiva.

Ele riu um pouco e revirou os olhos.

- Relaxa, Edward, não é isso. – E então seu tom mudou para um de aborrecimento – Você sabe que minha esposa simplesmente idolatra a sua noiva, então ela meio que me obrigou a convidar vocês dois para almoçar e assistir ao desfile do 4 de julho conosco lá em casa.

Nossa, do jeito que ele falou eu quase me senti lisonjeado.

Por mais chato que aquele convite me parecesse, eu não podia simplesmente recusá-lo, já que vinha do meu chefe em pessoa. Não se eu quisesse uma promoção ou um aumento. Como eu já mencionei, o cara não gostava muito de mim e essa seria uma ótima chance de eu tentar causar uma boa impressão.

- Oh, claro! Tenho certeza que Rose vai adorar a ideia. – Falsidade é o novo preto. Os sentimentos da esposa do meu chefe por Rosalie não eram correspondidos. Minha amável noiva simplesmente _odiava_ a mulher, que aparentemente não percebia isso.

* * *

Cheguei em casa como um furacão, largando minha pasta e meu paletó perdidos em algum canto no caminho até meu quarto. Eu estava tão grato pelo fato de que eu e Rose não tínhamos combinado nada para aquela noite.

Enquanto o sistema do computador iniciava, eu tirei minha gravata, abri alguns botões da camisa e liguei o ar condicionado para ficar mais confortável. Quando meu Messenger finalmente se conectou, eu já fui adicionando seu e-mail à minha lista de contatos. Sim, eu tinha decorado seu endereço eletrônico, mas juro que foi sem querer.

E então eu fiquei ali olhando para a tela do computador por mais ou menos meia hora, notando que minha pressa e ansiedade haviam sido em vão. Foi aí que meu estômago emitiu um estrondo medonho e eu percebi que estava simplesmente morrendo de fome.

Já estava indo para a cozinha pegar algo para comer quando me lembrei que não havia nada exatamente pronto, então eu ficaria algum tempo sem poder vigiar meu MSN. E isso não seria legal. Voltei e apanhei o notebook, carregando-o comigo até o balcão ao lado da geladeira.

Comecei a montar um sanduíche básico, só pra matar a fome mesmo, mas toda vez que soava aquele barulhinho de alguém ficando online, eu quase deixava tudo cair para poder ir ver se era Bella que havia entrado.

Eu comi. Bebi umas três ou quatro long necks de cerveja. Dividi olhares entre o PC e o jogo de basquete que estava passando na TV. Chequei alguns e-mails. A falta do que fazer era tanta que eu até joguei Farmville, e nada de Bella aparecer. Começava a desconfiar de que ela não usava Messenger, mesmo isso sendo uma coisa bastante rara hoje em dia, afinal até minha mãe usava!

Já era quase meia noite e eu tinha que acordar cedo na manhã seguinte, mas eu simplesmente não conseguia desligar aquela porcaria de computador. A esperança é definitivamente a última que morre; isso eu posso garantir. Tanto é que eu cheguei ao ponto de dormir com o laptop ao meu lado no criado mudo. E ainda assim, sem sinal dela. Eu estava tão, mas _tão_ irritado com aquilo tudo.

Mas por que eu me importava tanto?

Nem eu sabia a resposta.

Na noite seguinte, após ter sido grosso com meio mundo no decorrer do dia, eu vi a luz no fim de túnel. Ou melhor, eu vi a janelinha subir no canto direito da tela do notebook. Na minha cabeça, "Aleluia" começou a tocar como música de fundo. Nem um segundo depois e eu já tinha aberto a janela e começado a conversa.

_**Edward C. diz:**__oi!_

Ok, talvez o ponto de exclamação não tivesse sido necessário. A resposta só veio cinco minutos depois.

_**Bella diz:**__oi, quem é?_

Ah, fala sério, quantos Edwards ela poderia conhecer? Não é um nome muito comum nos tempos atuais.

Mudei minha imagem de exibição – que até o momento era aquela do patinho amarelo – e coloquei uma foto minha de rosto.

_**Edward C. diz:**__Edward Cullen, lembra?  
esse aí da foto._

_**Bella diz:**__Aaah, claro... Tudo bem?_

_**Edward C. diz:**__Tudo, e vc?_

_**Bella diz:**__Também_

Vácuo.

E agora, o que eu digo?

Ela foi mais rápida que eu.

_**Bella diz:**__Algum problema em relação ao bolo?_

É lógico que ela pensou que era sobre isso que eu queria falar com ela. O que mais poderia ser?

Muita coisa, mas ninguém poderia adivinhar.

O problema era que eu não sabia o que dizer. Mesmo já tendo noção de que teria que inventar uma desculpa há muito tempo, eu, idiota como sou, não havia pensado em nada ainda.

_**Edward C. diz:**__É, isso mesmo._

Isso mesmo. Isso mesmo o quê?

Algo em relação ao bolo... Algo em relação ao bolo...

_**Bella diz:**__Qual é o problema?_

Não tem problema.

Mas _tem_ que ter um problema.

Criemos um problema.

_**Edward C. diz:**__É que...  
*É que a Rose disse que...  
*Ela acha que..._

DESEMBUCHA, CACETE!

_*Ela não gostou muito das opções de sabores pro recheio_

Ai meu deus, Rose já tinha até decidido o sabor que ela queria. Eu estava caçando sarna pra me coçar, isso sim.

_**Bella diz:**__Oh, entendo...  
*Eu vou...  
*Eu vou ver o que eu posso fazer e então ligo pra ela, ok?_

_**Edward C. diz:**__NÃO!_

Quando eu vi, a reação desesperada já tinha sido enviada. Que belezinha!

_**Bella diz:**__Não? Não o quê?__**  
Edward C. diz:**__É que...  
*Pode falar comigo mesmo  
*Por Messenger mesmo, se você quiser  
*É bom que vc não gasta telefone_

Alguém me mate, por favor?

_**Bella diz:**__Ah... ok, como preferir.  
*Agora tenho que ir  
*Beijos, tchau_

E antes que eu pudesse me despedir, ela já tinha saído.

Todas as minhas prévias expectativas foram massacradas por aquela mínima conversa. Se é que se pode dar esse nome ao que tivemos. Confesso que fiquei um pouco frustrado e decepcionado, mas pelo menos nós tínhamos ficado de nos falar novamente, e eu esperava que fosse muito em breve.

* * *

Nada de muito interessante aconteceu depois da minha conversa online com Bella. Não até a nossa próxima conversa, que ocorreu dois dias depois.

Nesse meio tempo eu provavelmente havia ficado mais tempo na internet do que durante a minha vida inteira. Ok, exagerei um pouco.

Bella veio falar comigo na tarde de sexta-feira, durante meu expediente (sim, eu estava online durante o trabalho, mesmo isso não sendo exatamente permitido).

_**Bella diz:**__Hey, Edward, acho que tenho a solução para aquele probleminha._

Credo, que pessoa direta! Oi pra você também, eu estou bem, obrigado.

_**Edward C. diz:**__Ah, que bom.  
*Diga_

_**Bella diz:**__O que vocês acham de recheio de nozes?  
*Não é a opção mais pedida, por isso não a apresentei pra vcs, mas se vcs quiserem escolhê-la, sem problemas_

_**Edward C. diz:**__Eu adoro nozes, acho que pode ser sim_

_**Bella diz:**__E Rosalie, ela gosta também?_

Gosta?

Ai Jesus, eu não sei, e agora?

Ah, deve gostar.

_**Edward C. diz:**__Adora!_

_**Bella diz:**__Ah, que ótimo! Vou fazer um protótipo e vcs podem vir provar...  
*Amanhã. Pode ser?_

E então nós combinamos de fazer essa segunda prova no dia seguinte às 16:00.

Agora eu precisava urgentemente falar com Rosalie.

* * *

- Er... Rose? – Chamei-a meio apreensivo.

Depois de sair do trabalho eu fui direto à sua casa para poder conversar com ela sobre a parada do bolo.

Ela apenas olhou para mim com olhar indagador.

- Você gosta de nozes, não gosta? – Perguntei esperançoso.

- Gostar eu até gosto, mas tenho uma alergia tenebrosa. Uma vez eu comi e achei que fosse morrer – respondeu indiferente – Por quê?

Ai. Meu. Jesus. Cristo. Ferrou de vez.

- Ah... É que... Acontece que... – Eu estava em algum tipo de treinamento para improvisos rápidos? – Eu tava pensando, e eu não acho que morango seja uma boa escolha pro sabor do recheio do bolo do nosso casamento.

Ela largou seus talheres e sua atenção voltou-se completamente para a conversa.

- Mas por quê? Nós já tínhamos decidido isso juntos!

- Ah, não sou muito fã de morango – Menti.

- Desde quando? Você sempre amou morango!

Merda. Era verdade.

- Ah, é que... Teve um dia que me deu vontade e eu acabei comendo umas duas caixas inteiras e depois passei mal, daí acho que tomei nojo, ou algo assim.

É claro que aquilo nunca acontecera.

- Nossa! Mas você nunca me contou sobre isso! Por que concordou comigo quando eu escolhi o sabor, então?

- Ah... é que – Caralho, ela é boa – é que foi esses dias pra trás, por isso – Dei um sorriso deslavado e esperei que ela acreditasse.

-Ah, tudo bem então... Mas então como a gente vai fazer? Porque eu sou alérgica ao sabor que você quer, como eu te disse.

- Pois é...

- A não ser que façamos metade do bolo de com recheio de morango e a outra metade com o de nozes. O que você acha? É até bom porque seria mais uma opção pros convidados também.

Às vezes eu subestimava a inteligência da minha noiva.

- Ótimo! Perfeito! – Sorri satisfeito.

Era tão perfeito que eu poderia ir sozinho à prova no dia seguinte. Afinal, para que Rosalie iria querer estar presente?

Eu finalmente teria um propósito para conversar com Bella, e a sós, ainda por cima. Eu só esperava não ficar muito nervoso no momento.


	5. Capítulo IV

**Capítulo IV - O começo é o fim é o começo**

Ao entrar no Pub, logo avistei Jasper em uma mesinha ao canto, tomando sua cerveja e acenando para mim que nem um retardado.

Ainda durante meu jantar com Rosalie, alguém lhe telefonara do trabalho e ela teve de ir embora resolver alguma coisa de última hora.

Quando ela partiu, eu me encontrei sozinho em casa numa sexta-feira à noite, sem absolutamente nada para fazer e muita coisa para pensar e ansiar. Se eu permanecesse ali, à toa, eu tinha certeza de que a ansiedade pelo dia seguinte me consumiria, então liguei para Jasper e combinei um happy hour meio atrasado num pub perto da casa dele. Afinal de contas, eu realmente precisava desabafar com alguém, e ninguém melhor que ele para isso, já que eu confiava que ele manteria a boca fechada sobre o assunto.

Após ir até o balcão pegar uma cerveja para mim, fui de encontro a ele – meio envergonhado por ser o alvo de tantos acenos exasperados – e me sentei, agora embaraçado pela conversa que estava por vir.

Pela cara com que ele me olhava, com certeza já passara por sua mente que aquilo não era simplesmente um casual encontro de amigos para tomar umas.

Abri minha garrafa e tomei um gole, permanecendo calado simplesmente por não saber por onde começar.

- Desembucha, Edward.

- Hã? – Eu estava realmente distraído, pensando no que dizer, até que ele falara comigo.

- Eu te conheço, cara. Só pela sua cara já dá pra saber que tu tá precisando conversar. Então, o que é? Tem a ver com a pessoa do e-mail? – Sorriu insinuante.

Às vezes eu achava que ele tinha poderes psíquicos de prever as coisas. Só achava.

Com um longo suspiro, eu me pus a falar.

- É, tem a ver sim... Essa situação tá me confundindo, sabe?

- Como assim te confundindo?

- Essa mulher, a Bella... – Antes que eu pudesse continuar, Jasper gargalhou, me interrompendo – O quê?

- Só podia ser mulher, não é não, Edward? – Disse ainda rindo.

Fuzilei-o com o olhar, dando a entender que era para ele me levar a sério.

- Foi mal, cara. Continue. Essa tal de Bella... – Fez sinal para que eu prosseguisse.

-Então... Eu a conheço há muito tempo, mas fazia anos que eu não a via... E ela mudou tanto que eu mal consigo assimilar a Bella de antes com a de agora.

- Gostosa? – Perguntou-me

- Jasper! Santo Deus, que tipo de pergunta é essa?

- Ué, uma pergunta comum que um amigo faz pro outro. O que você esperava que eu perguntasse, qual o signo e o ascendente dela? – Zombou.

-HÁ HÁ, muito engraçado – Falei sarcasticamente.

- Mas então? – Ergueu as sobrancelhas repetidamente de forma insinuadora.

- Muito – Finalmente respondi e, apesar da bufada que soltei e do tom irritadiço que usei, um sorriso conspirador formou-se em meus lábios.

- Mas é claro que é – disse mais para si mesmo, dando uma risada silenciosa.

- JASPER! Dá pra me ouvir sem me zoar?

Ele riu mais uma vez e fez um sinal com os dedos como se fechasse a boca com um zíper.

- Pois então... – Continuei – E desde que eu a reencontrei, não tenho me reconhecido; ando ansioso, nervoso, parecendo um adolescente idiota. Eu não acho que isso seja normal, nem compreensível. Pelo menos eu não entendo.

- Mas nervoso e ansioso pelo quê?

- Para vê-la, falar com ela... Qualquer coisa! É tosco, eu sei.

- Pode apostar que é – disse rindo em tom zombeteiro.

- Não era pra concordar.

- Foi mal... – Então seu sorriso desapareceu e ele ficou sério, coçando o queixo de maneira pensativa – Olha, cara, eu não acho que você esteja ficando doido e também não acho que isso seja incompreensível. Sabe o que eu realmente acho? Que você está curioso.

Por que mesmo ele tinha se formado em administração? Teria se dado muito bem em psicologia, a meu ver.

- Curioso?

- É! Tipo quando eu comprei o The Sims 2 e descobri todas aquelas mudanças fantásticas que tinham feito no jogo, daí não consegui parar de jogar enquanto não tinha explorado tudo, sabe?

- Tá comparando Bella a um jogo? – Perguntei incrédulo. Jasper tinha cada forma de se expressar!

- Ah, você me entendeu, não entendeu?

Acenei positivamente com a cabeça.

- Então... Fica de boa que quando você saciar sua curiosidade, você desencana.

- Você acha? Jazz, eu não sou tão curioso que nem você.

- Talvez, mas todo mundo tem uma taxa de curiosidade dentro de si, e pra mim isso aí que você me contou tá mais do que claro que se trata do que eu to falando.

- Pode ser... – Fiquei pensativo por um instante.

- Hey, Ed...

- O quê?

- Como é que você reencontrou essa Bella?

- Ela vai fazer o bolo do meu casamento – respondi indiferente.

E aquela informação bastou para que todo o ar sério que Jasper manteve por tão pouco tempo desaparecesse e ele caísse na gargalhada novamente. Eu só não soquei a cara dele porque a situação tinha lá seu grau de comicidade.

* * *

No sábado, eu fui para a casa de Bella confiante, mentalmente repetindo tudo que Jasper havia me dito na noite anterior, desde os conselhos até as constatações.

Era curiosidade, só isso. Nada mais que isso. Tinha que ser.

Com esse pensamento martelando em minha cabeça, eu estacionei ao lado do endereço já conhecido. Era um tanto longe do centro da cidade, e isso não devia ser muito bom para os negócios.

Eu me vesti como fazia em qualquer dia e ocasião, mas dei atenção particular para o perfume e para o cabelo. Nada de especial, só estava a fim de fazer desta maneira.

Bella atendeu a porta rapidamente após eu ter tocado a campainha, oferecendo-me um sorriso gentil ao me ver ali parado. Estava praticamente igual à outra vez que a tinha visto – obviamente não com as mesmas roupas, mas o mesmo estilo: calças jeans, camiseta _baby look_ e avental – e estava muito, _muito_ bonita.

- Hey! – Me ofereceu a mão para que eu apertasse e assim o fiz. Deus, como a pele dela era macia! Ok, parei. – Vamos, entre! – Adentrei o corredor e esperei que ela fechasse a porta e me conduzisse até onde ela desejava – E Rosalie? Pensei que ela viesse contigo.

- Então... Ela não pôde vir, está _super_ ocupada. Mas mandou um abraço.

Mandou um abraço? Sério, Edward? Desde quando Rose "mandava abraços"?

_Desde que eu inventei._

-Ah sim. Mas então... Você não está meio adiantado, não?

Oh merda, eu sabia que tinha ficado pronto _muito_ mais cedo do que o necessário, mas tinha feito uma horinha em casa e enrolado horrores no trânsito, dirigindo a trinta quilômetros por hora para ver se eu chegava na hora certa, e não adiantado. Pelo jeito de nada adiantou.

- Er... É mesmo? Nossa, acho que meu relógio está atrasado, depois vou ajustá-lo – Menti - Me desculpe por chegar cedo.

- Que isso, não tem problema. Só que você vai ter que esperar um minutinho, pois eu ainda não coloquei a mesa apropriadamente. Mas sinta-se a vontade e não repare na bagunça, por favor – Ela falava enquanto andava apressadamente até a cozinha, me deixando na mesma sala que eu estivera em minha visita anterior.

- Ah, tudo bem, eu espero – Respondi enquanto me acomodava em uma das cadeiras.

A bagunça à qual ela se referiu era um monte de folhas de jornal jogadas sobre a mesa. Não pude deixar de notar que haviam várias partes do jornal circuladas a marca-texto, e, então, prestando mais atenção, descobri que eram classificados de casas e apartamentos para vender e alugar. Certamente ela compartilhava de minha opinião sobre a distância em que estava morando.

Ela voltou ao cômodo, deixando uma toalha de mesa em cima de uma das cadeiras e se apressando em tirar tudo que estava em cima da mesa.

- Então, você está procurando um novo lugar pra morar? – Puxei assunto. Quanto mais cedo eu tivesse minha curiosidade saciada, mais cedo eu poderia desencanar dela. Pelo menos foi o que Jazz me disse.

- Ah, estou sim – Disse ela enquanto arrumava a mesa – Eu aluguei esse lugar apenas até o final desse mês, e o dono quer a casa de volta.

- Nossa, então você está meio em cima da hora, não?

- É... Mas é que minha volta ao país foi tão atribulada e eu não consigo achar nenhum lugar bom nessa cidade. Já estou entrando em desespero.

Eu nem pretendia pensar naquilo. Não foi uma escolha. A ideia simplesmente pipocou em minha mente, e, sem querer me gabar, era genial. E arriscada. Mas quem não arrisca, não petisca, não é mesmo?

- Eu posso... te ajudar, se você quiser. Tenho muitos contatos que podem te arrumar boas opções que não estão anunciadas em lugar algum.

Era uma ideia inofensiva, porém, certo? Eu não via nada demais em ajudar uma velha amiga necessitada.

- Ah, não sei... Não precisa se preocupar. Não quero dar trabalho – Disse sem graça.

- Que isso! Não vai me dar trabalho algum, seria um prazer. E pelo jeito você não está em condições de rejeitar tal proposta.

- É verdade... Mas só se realmente não for ser incômodo.

- De maneira alguma, fique tranquila. Pode deixar que eu vou procurar meus contatos e segunda-feira eu já te ligo pra te dar um parecer.

A essa altura, Bella havia acabado de arrumar a mesa, e então me olhou e abriu um doce sorriso de gratidão. Ela tinha um belo sorriso. Realmente belo.

Tapa na cara mental para o momento piegas.

Ela foi à cozinha novamente e voltou colocando um pratinho com um pedaço de bolo à minha frente. Parecia delicioso, e eu tinha quase certeza que o gosto estava tão bom quanto a aparência.

Bella se sentou na cadeira de frente para mim e aguardou que eu provasse seu feito. Comi a primeira garfada e posso jurar que passei a conhecer o que chamavam de orgasmo alimentício.

- Deus! Isso está muito bom! – Exclamei.

Um novo sorriso brotou em seus lábios, dessa vez aberto e cheio de orgulho. Era bom vê-la daquele jeito, mesmo eu desconhecendo a razão para eu me sentir de tal forma.

- Fico muito feliz que tenha gostado. Você acha que Rosalie vai gostar também?

- Lógico!

_E vai morrer asfixiada logo depois._

- Ótimo! Então vai ser esse mesmo o sabor do bolo?

- De uma parte dele, sim. Mas nós decidimos que dois dos quatro andares do bolo serão de morango. Pode ser?

- Ah... Pode sim. Mas achei que ela não tinha gostado da opção de morangos.

Mas que coisa, por que toda mulher repara e pergunta tanto?

- Sim, mas eu insisti para que pelo menos um pouco fosse desse sabor, porque eu gosto muito, sabe?

Não foi uma mentira completa. Eu realmente _amava_ morango, mas não havia insistido, e, pelo contrário, até votei contra.

- Sei... Bom, por mim tudo bem, não vejo problemas em fazer dois sabores. Pode mudar alguma coisa no preço, mas nada exorbitante.

Depois disso, nós prosseguimos com uma conversa leve e descontraída enquanto eu terminava de comer, e por muito tempo depois disso também. Falamos de várias coisas, desde o ramo imobiliário – que incluiu o assunto de ela se mudar – até política e cinema, e eu devo dizer que ela tinha um papo ótimo. Também descobri algumas coisas sobre sua personalidade e compartilhei um pouco da minha. Eu acho que tinha me esquecido do quanto ela era legal e cheia de senso de humor, desde a época da escola. E agora, bonita daquele jeito, apenas completava o pacote. Pacote... Que belo jeito de se referir a uma mulher, Edward.

Mas enquanto conversávamos, eu olhando em seu rosto e tudo mais, eu não pude parar de reparar em quanto o peso pode mudar em uma pessoa. Nunca, mas nunca mesmo, que eu poderia imaginar que atrás daquela menina gorda existia um mulherão daquele. E, boca grande como sempre fui, eu tive que tocar no assunto.

- Nossa, como você mudou!

- É mesmo? – Sorriu – Pra melhor ou pra pior?

- Pra melhor, é claro.

- Ah, que alívio então – Bella deu uma risadinha – Você não mudou quase nada, né? Além de, é claro, ter criado corpo de homem e cortado o cabelo.

Ah, meu cabelo... Sempre foi meu ponto forte.

- Você ainda gasta todo aquele tempo pra cuidar dele? – Perguntou olhando para os fios em minha cabeça.

- Como assim?

- Ah, uma vez você me disse que gastava pelo menos uma hora pra lavá-lo - Disse rindo. Não falei que sempre fui boca grande?

- Eu disse isso? – Tentei disfarçar o quanto estava sem graça com aquele assunto – Não me lembro se era assim mesmo, mas sei que hoje em dia não é assim não – Sorri complacente.

- Bem, devo dizer que está bem melhor assim, mais curto. Na época todo mundo achava seu cabelo um máximo, mas vamos combinar que não daria muito certo agora.

Quem diria, ela também era bastante franca. Mas certamente foi um elogio e me deixou bem contente.

- Mas voltando a você... Eu fiquei surpreso ao te ver assim tão mudada, sabendo que você tinha seguido essa profissão – Comentei inocentemente.

- Surpreso? Por quê?

- Ah... Porque, você sabe né... – Comecei a me enrolar.

- Não, não sei. Por quê? – A conversa começava a perder sua leveza e Bella agora estava séria.

- Eu achei que... Trabalhando com o que você trabalha... Achei que você não tivesse... Er... Mudado... Tanto...

- Você quer dizer que achou que, só porque eu trabalho com comida, eu ainda era gorda? – Perguntou-me irritada.

Não respondi com palavras, mas dei a entender que sim. Ela parecia se enfurecer cada vez mais e eu não entedia o motivo. O que eu havia dito de tão ruim?

- Acho que está na hora de você ir – Disse seriamente enquanto se levantava da cadeira.

- Oh... Ok... – Falei sem entender exatamente o que estava acontecendo.

Fui conduzido até a saída com frieza total, recebendo um simples e sério "Tchau" antes de ver a porta ser gentilmente - de verdade - fechada à minha frente.

Sério, o que foi que eu havia feito de errado?

* * *

- Oi amor! Como foi lá na prova de bolos? – Rose perguntou em tom elevado para que eu a ouvisse da cozinha, onde estava lavando a louça.

Tinha acabado de chegar em casa, totalmente confuso e arrasado. Confuso porque eu sinceramente não entendia o porquê de Bella ter se chateado tanto com o que eu falei; e arrasado porque... Bem, obviamente havia algo de muito errado no que eu disse, mesmo eu não fazendo ideia do que fosse. É sempre assim, eu ferro com tudo sem nem entender como.

Joguei-me sentado sobre o sofá e enterrei a cabeça nas mãos, repassando cada detalhe da minha tarde com Bella e procurando qualquer mínima evidência que me esclarecesse os pensamentos.

Ouvi Rose fechando a torneira da pia e levantei a cabeça quando a percebi parada na minha frente, aguardando minha resposta.

- Foi... bem... em partes... – Respondi inseguro; não querendo mentir, mas também não querendo contar _tudo._

- Ai meu deus, o que você fez dessa vez? – Perguntou-me, sentindo a meia verdade em minhas palavras.

Mas por que necessariamente eu tinha que ter feito algo? Bella podia muito bem ter se queimado no fogão ou coisa do gênero. Isso fariam as coisas terem ido bem apenas em partes, não faria? Mas minha noiva me conhecia melhor que isso para saber muito bem que fui eu quem contribuiu para a parte não tão boa do encontro. Encontro no sentido de duas pessoas comuns se encontrando para qualquer propósito, não encontro romântico, é claro.

- Eu falei alguma coisa que ela não gostou... Eu acho – Confessei.

- Como assim você acha? Se foi você quem disse, deveria saber o que foi, não? – Pressionou-me

- Sim, eu sei o que foi! Só não sei o que tem de tão ofensivo naquilo!

- Naquilo o quê? O que você disse?

- Nada demais, apenas mencionei o quanto eu fiquei surpreso por vê-la magra e trabalhando com comida. Só isso – Expliquei casualmente.

Rose ficou muda por um instante, parecendo estar refletindo sobre minha declaração. Então se sentou virada para mim, olhando-me com a expressão séria.

- Edward, meu querido... – Começou a falar calmamente enquanto abaixava a cabeça e a balançava em sinal de descrença. Então levantou o olhar novamente e a próxima coisa que eu sei, ela estava gritando comigo – VOCÊ É BURRO? Você _nunca_, e eu disse _nunca_, deve tocar nesse tipo de assunto com uma mulher! Meu deus, parece criança que não sabe nada das coisas! – Exclamou irritada.

Fiquei um momento ali, paralisado de susto com todo aquele sermão repentino, saído do nada, olhos esbugalhados e o tronco esquivado para trás, provavelmente num ato instintivo que meu corpo teve ao sentir o perigo por perto. Não teria sido a primeira vez que Rosalie deu a louca e simplesmente começou a me bater. E tudo que eu podia fazer era me desviar, como já estava fazendo com antecedência agora.

- Mas que assunto? – Perguntei.

- Quilos, gorda ou magra, Edward! Esse é um assunto _muito_ perigoso para se falar com alguém do sexo feminino, e não se deve ir por esse caminho a não ser que se esteja procurando por brigas e discussões. Todo mundo sabe disso!

E, pensando melhor, me lembrei de uma briga feia que Rosalie e eu tivemos há uns tempos atrás. Tudo porque ela me perguntara se eu achava que ela estava gorda, e eu respondi que não; então ela ficou dizendo que eu estava mentindo até que eu não agüentei mais aquela ladainha e falei que achava que ela estava gorda sim, apenas para ver se ela se dava por satisfeita, mais isso só fez desencadear uma onda de choro, lamentações e gritaria.

- Ah, sabe? – Perguntei com um sorriso sonso na cara.

Eu provavelmente deveria ter apenas assentido, pois, após a minha última pergunta ridícula, Rose bufou e sacudiu as mãos fechadas em punho, grunhindo e mostrando que sua paciência estava no fim.

- Olha aqui, eu não quero nem saber, você vai pedir desculpas pra ela o mais rápido possível; tá me ouvindo?

- Mas eu não fiz nada! – Protestei.

E mais uma vez eu perdi a chance de ficar calado e apenas concordar, pois recebi um soco no peito junto com uma expressão de fuzilamento dirigida a mim.

- Tá bom, tá bom! Vou ligar pra ela amanhã, mas que coisa! – Me rendi enquanto esfregava o lugar da pancada.

E, mesmo tendo dito a suposta coisa certa desta vez, Rose se irritou mais ainda.

- Ligar? _Ligar?_ – Levantou sua mão e a lançou contra a lateral da minha cabeça. Impressão minha ou a minha noiva tinha acabado de me dar um quase-pedala? – Larga de ser insensível, Edward! Olha aqui, vocês já foram amigos e tal, o mínimo que você pode e _deve_ fazer é ir se desculpar pessoalmente.

Maravilhoso. Perfeito. Já mencionei meus sérios problemas com pedidos de desculpa? Nunca saía coisa boa de um evento assim.

* * *

Eu finalmente toquei a campainha depois de ter passado mais de dez minutos apenas andando de um lado pro outro na calçada da porta da casa de Bella, repassando mentalmente – e às vezes verbalmente também, o que deve ter deixado os passantes achando que eu possuía algum tipo de problema mental - meu pedido de desculpas mais ou menos decorado. Havia passado boa parte da noite matutando sobre o que diria no dia seguinte, selecionando as palavras exatas que deveriam ser pronunciadas, de modo que não pudesse ter erro, mesmo sabendo que, na hora, com todo o nervosismo, algo ocasionalmente daria errado.

Eu até tentei argumentar com Rosalie sobre como no outro dia era domingo, e que não seria muito apropriado aparecer por lá em tal dia, além de que Bella provavelmente nem estaria em casa. Mas eu já devia saber que minha noiva seria irredutível quanto a isso, da mesma maneira que era com todas as suas outras decisões. Sim, pois aquela fora decisão _dela_, porque, da minha parte, eu realmente não via para que tanto alvoroço pelo que eu falei. Tudo bem, talvez seria plausível Bella ter ficado _um pouco_ chateada, mas nada como ela _realmente_ tinha ficado.

Eu estava meio que esperando e desejando que, como eu dissera a Rosalie anteriormente, Bella não estivesse em casa, e então eu teria uma desculpa para apenas dar meia volta e ir embora. Embora isso fosse apenas adiar o problema, já que eu sabia que mais cedo ou mais tarde seria obrigado a voltar ali. Mas aí a porta se abriu e minhas esperanças desapareceram. Pude notar que, quando me viu ali parado, Bella se surpreendeu ligeiramente.

Fiquei olhando para ela com um sorriso pateta no rosto por um instante. Então ela fez uma cara de confusa e perguntou:

- Entããão...?

- Oh, ok – Disse finalmente – Eu estava meio que esperando que você batesse a porta na minha cara – Confessei.

- Fala sério, Edward! Por que eu faria isso? – Perguntou incrédula.

- Por causa do que eu disse ontem? – Disse incerto.

Ela então suspirou e me olhou seriamente.

- Sobre aquilo... – Começou, mas eu rapidamente a interrompi.

- Sim. Eu vim me desculpar. Eu obviamente não deveria ter dito o que disse. – Olha, até que não tinha saído tão ruim quanto eu imaginei. Internamente eu fiquei feliz por mim mesmo. Aquilo era um avanço!

Bella sacudiu a cabeça negativamente com os olhos fechados, como se discordasse do que eu acabara de falar.

- Não, você não me deve desculpas, Edward, é sério. Eu reagi exageradamente, não devia ter interpretado um comentário tão simples como algo tão ofensivo, o que eu tenho certeza de que não foi sua intenção.

- Claro que não! Não tenho razões para te ofender.

- Pois então... É que esse assunto é um tanto delicado pra mim e eu acabo ficando meio sensível quando se trata disso. Acho que quem deve pedir desculpas aqui sou eu.

- Que isso, de maneira alguma – Mas ela realmente tinha exagerado, pelo menos na minha opinião.

- Mas tem mais uma coisa... – Continuou ela – Acho que será melhor se deixássemos de lado aqueles planos de você me ajudar a achar um lugar pra morar. Não gosto de misturar trabalho com assuntos pessoais – Disse com firmeza.

Aquilo soou mais como se ela não pensasse como acabara de explanar, como se ainda possuísse alguma mágoa quanto ao que eu dissera no dia anterior.

O desapontamento que eu senti com aquela declaração surpreendeu até a mim mesmo. Pelo jeito eu estava mais ansioso com aquilo do que meu consciente me deixou ter noção.

- Não! Vamos lá, você precisa da ajuda; seu prazo deve acabar em uns 15 dias! Além do mais, nós já fomos amigos, não fomos? Não é como se estivéssemos começando algo novo, do nada – Argumentei um pouco mais calorosamente do que necessário.

- Eu não sei... – Disse ela olhando para o chão e hesitando.

- Sinceramente, eu não vejo como isso pode afetar seu trabalho – Tentei novamente.

Com um longo suspiro ela me olhou parecendo derrotada. Derrota dela, vitória minha.

- Tudo bem... Eu _realmente_ estou precisando de ajuda.

Não pude evitar o sorriso que brotou em meus lábios, algo que ela me retribuiu timidamente.

- Olha, eu te convidaria pra entrar, mas estou _muito_ ocupada.

E, mesmo depois de ter cedido, ela ainda conseguia me tirar.

Pigarreei e sorri sem graça.

- Tudo bem então. Te ligo amanhã para combinarmos, ok?

Bella apenas assentiu com um sorriso educado no rosto.

Fiquei um momento em silêncio, não sei se esperando que ela dissesse algo ou o quê.

- Tchau então – Disse ela.

Ok, ela realmente queria que eu fosse embora. Novamente sorri sem graça e fui andando de ré até meu carro que estava estacionado bem na porta.

- Tchau... Ai! – Exclamei de susto quando tropecei em uma irregularidade da calçada, a qual eu não tinha visto porque estava andando para trás.

E então eu finalizei com um vexame daqueles, só para não poder dizer que tudo tinha ido perfeitamente bem.


	6. Capítulo V

**Capítulo V - Criando Laços**

Depois que fui embora da casa de Bella, fui direto ao meu "contato". Eu não menti quando disse que sabia de alguém que poderia ajudá-la, apenas omiti que o contato na verdade era conhecido de Jasper, e não meu. Mas eu sabia que podia contar com o meu amigo, então isso não seria um problema.

Jazz, como sempre, estava à toa em casa, bebendo cerveja e assistindo a um jogo de basquete, seu típico programa de domingo. Na verdade, essa era a rotina dominical da maioria dos homens - incluindo eu, devo confessar. Mas aquele dia tinha sido peculiar, e eu não me importei com o fato de que estava rompendo sua pequena bolha de ócio.

Após bater na porta de seu apartamento – o porteiro já me conhecia e me deixara subir sem aviso prévio – e esperar até que ele visse um passe do jogo, gritando com o jogador que não o ouvia, me deparei com um Jasper todo descabelado, remelento e só de cueca. Pelo jeito banho era algo que não fazia parte de seus afazeres do fim de semana.

- Edward! Que surpresa, cara! – Ok, escovar os dentes também não estava incluído na lista.

- Jazz, pelo amor de Deus, dá pra colocar umas roupas e escovar os dentes? Ah, e dá uma lavada na cara também, né? Aposto que não vai arrancar pedaço. – Falei em tom jocoso, mas realmente desejando que ele acatasse meus pedidos.

- Ah, foi mal. É que é domingo, você sabe como é.

- Aham, agora vai lá – Disse, não querendo discutir e dizer que não sabia o que levava uma pessoa a tal decadência.

Me sentei no sofá praticamente inutilizado - já que ele só se sentava em sua poltrona velha e desgastada, mas que era o amor de sua vida – e aguardei que ele se livrasse de um pouco daquela... inhaca.

- Então, fala aí, cara, o que te traz aqui num pleno domingo? Tá passando o jogo dos Knicks, sabia? A Rose te expulsou da TV ou algo assim? - Disse Jasper após retornar à sala – já vestido e mais asseado, para o meu alívio - e se sentar em seu lugar usual.

- Não. É que hoje meu dia foi um pouco fora do comum. Fui _"visitar"_ Bella.

- CARAAALHO! Não acredito que vocês já chegaram nesse ponto! – Exclamou com um tom um tanto malicioso.

- Claro que não, Jasper! Eu sequer encostei nela direito, tirando o aperto de mão da primeira vez que a vi. Você realmente achou que eu já tivesse avançado tanto assim? Realmente pensou que eu tive a coragem de trair Rosalie?

- Ah, cara, achei, né? Do jeito que você disse _visitar_, me fez entender dessa maneira. Mas sobre trair Rosalie, acho que você já fez isso, e muito, em pensamento.

Olhei incredulamente para seu rosto por um instante. Não respondi logo de cara, porque sabia que sua última declaração era verdade.

- Mas entre pensamentos e atos concretizados existe um penhasco de distância – Falei com convicção.

- Tá, tá. Que seja. Me explica, então, o que raios você foi fazer na casa da Bella.

Após lhe explicar toda a situação - recebendo algumas risadas e zombarias por ter tido que obedecer minha noiva - nós finalmente chegamos ao ponto crucial, à razão pela qual eu estava ali.

- Ah, cara, eu só conheço um corretor de imóveis e ele é bem ocupado, na maioria do tempo. Você me mete em cada roubada! A mulher tem duas semanas pra arrumar um lugar pra morar e você vem me dizer que afirmou para ela que podia ajudar? Não podia ter falado comigo antes? – Disse ele, irritado.

Não, não tinha me passado pela cabeça falar com ele antes. Eu presumi que o tal corretor estaria disponível, ou que pelo menos Jazz pudesse ter influência o bastante para convencê-lo a criar disponibilidade.

- Você pode ou não pode me ajudar, Jasper? – Indaguei seriamente, fugindo de suas acusações anteriores.

Com um suspiro de derrota, ele respondeu:

- Vou ver o que posso fazer... Mas não te garanto nada, hein? – Completou a frase com seu prévio tom de irritação.

Sorri, satisfeito. Mas ele não deu sinal de que iria se mover tão cedo, tendo retomado sua "atividade" de antes.

- Jazz...? – Chamei-o.

-Oi – Voltou a cabeça para mim, sua expressão despreocupada e sem a menor pista do que eu queria que ele fizesse.

- Dá pra ser, tipo... Agora?

- Você quer que eu ligue pro cara _hoje_? _Agora_? Ficou louco? – Falou com indignação.

- Por favor? Por esse seu amigo que tanto te adora e tanto te preza e que _sempre_ te ajuda quando você precisa? – Implorei, usando alguns golpes baixos, admito.

Ele bufou e levantou-se da poltrona, indo até a mesinha do telefone e procurando o número do corretor.

Jasper conseguiu falar com o tal homem, mas eu não entendi muito da conversa que os dois tiveram, já que ouvi só uma parte da interação. Aqueles míseros três minutinhos tinham me deixado mais ansioso do que brasileiro na final da Copa do Mundo. Tudo bem, nem tanto assim.

- E aí? - Perguntei inquieto.

- Olha, tive que usar um pouco da minha ótima lábia, mas consegui alguns privilégios que pareciam meio impossíveis. O homem está atolado de trabalho, mas depois de muita embromação eu o convenci a ajudar. Ele disse que pode acompanhar Bella na procura apenas essa semana, então as coisas terão que ser corridas caso ela queira ver muitos lugares. Além disso, amanhã ele não estará disponível de jeito nenhum, então, se ela quiser adiantar as coisas, ele disse que pode lhe entregar as chaves para que ela vá sozinha.

- Ótimo! Te vejo amanhã no trabalho – Falei apressadamente, saindo de seu apartamento como um cometa e ouvindo apenas um "de nada" gritado por ele.

Eu o agradeceria depois.

* * *

No caminho para casa, eu fiquei pensando se não seria melhor já ligar para Bella para lhe contar as novidades. Eu sabia que havia dito que ligaria apenas no dia seguinte, mas eu continuava ponderando sobre os benefícios de um telefonema imediato, que daria a ela mais tempo para planejar seus horários. É claro que eu só estava preocupado com esta parte em questão, e o meu desejo de pegar o celular naquele momento, mesmo estando no trânsito, não se relacionava em _nada_ com o fato de que eu poderia estar remotamente desejando falar com ela novamente.

Eu já estava com a mão pairando sobre o aparelho quando passei por uma blitz. Tomei aquilo como um aviso e resolvi que ligaria depois. Quando chegasse ao meu apartamento, e não somente amanhã, é claro.

E assim o fiz. Quando coloquei o pé em casa, já fui logo discando o número que inconscientemente já havia memorizado.

Nos falamos apenas por um breve momento; ela estava ocupada com alguma coisa que não explicitou o que era. Foi apenas o tempo suficiente para que eu lhe contasse sobre as condições do corretor e pra que ela me agradecesse umas boas dez vezes.

Bella disse que gostaria de adiantar as coisas o quanto fosse possível, então pediria a um amigo seu que a levasse para ver os locais no dia seguinte, já que o corretor não poderia acompanhá-la naquela data.

Um amigo. Senti um gosto amargo na boca quando ela compartilhou essa informação. Meu impulso foi de lhe perguntar por que ela simplesmente não ia sozinha, mas antes que eu fizesse essa besteira, ela me explicou que ainda não possuía um meio de transporte para si, pois era muito afeiçoada ao seu carro de muitos anos – ela havia feito questão de levá-lo consigo para a Itália - e este estava em um navio a caminho dos EUA. Achei seu apego ao automóvel um tanto estranho, mas não falei nada e muito menos fiquei pensando sobre aquilo. Cada um com a sua mania.

Eu não esperava ter notícias de Bella tão cedo. É claro que eu tinha planos de ligar para ela por volta do final da semana para saber como tinha sido sua procura. Nada mais natural, já que, teoricamente e até onde ela sabia, fora eu quem conseguira o corretor para lhe ajudar.

Mas então, na manhã da segunda-feira, minha secretária me passou uma ligação da última pessoa que eu esperava.

Sim, ela.

De início, quando ouvi seu nome incluído na frase "está aguardando na linha", eu fiquei totalmente sem reação. Minha funcionária chegou a se preocupar com o meu súbito silêncio na nossa linha de contato. Levou alguns segundos para que eu assimilasse a informação de que Bella Swan estava me aguardando ao telefone. _Ela_ havia me ligado, e não o contrário. E eu estava agindo como uma pré-adolescente.

Autorizei que a ligação me fosse passada, sentindo-me ansioso e curioso sobre o que Bella poderia querer falar comigo.

Limpei a garganta e peguei o telefone, não querendo continuar no viva-voz.

- Alô – Falei simplesmente, fingindo não saber de quem se tratava do outro lado da linha. Se eu estivesse sendo honesto com ela e comigo mesmo, teria dito: "Bella! Que surpresa perfeita!". Ou algo tão efusivo quanto.

- Oi Edward – Disse com a voz meio triste e com fortes sinais de um choro recente. Por que ela estaria chorando? – Desculpa te ligar durante seu horário de trabalho, mas, acredite, eu não o teria feito se não fosse necessário – Explicou-se com a voz entrecortada.

Não eram necessárias explicações. O simples fato de ela ter ligado já era bom o suficiente por si só, qualquer que fosse a razão. Eu só esperava que não fosse algo com que eu devesse me preocupar. Porém, depois de ouvir sua voz e mesmo sem saber o motivo de sua ligação, eu já estava preocupado.

- Imagine, Bella. Não é como se eu tivesse o trabalho mais árduo do mundo. Eu estava jogando paciência no computador antes de atender sua ligação – Não era verdade, eu estava bem ocupado naquele momento, mas geralmente eu vivia a toa naquele escritório, e jogar paciência era algo que eu sempre fazia nessas ocasiões. Batalha naval online com Jasper também fazia parte dos meus passatempos – Está tudo bem? – Perguntei, aflito com o seu tom de voz.

- É... Mais ou menos – Soltou um suspiro que revelou uma respiração carregada, definitivamente provinda de alguém que esteve ou ainda estava em prantos – Eu só liguei pra te pedir o telefone do corretor. Eu tinha o número no meu celular, mas ele acabou de pifar e eu preciso avisar que não poderei ver os imóveis hoje – Falou rapidamente com muito nervosismo empregado em suas palavras. Ela não parecia bem de maneira alguma.

- Bella, você não me parece nada bem. Aconteceu alguma coisa?

- Não é nada, Edward, não se preocupe. Eu só preciso do número do telefone para desmarcar o compromisso que fiz com a imobiliária – Ela continuava afoita.

- Ok, o que quer que seja que tenha acontecido, você precisa se acalmar, por favor – Aguardei em silêncio por um instante até que ela respirou profundamente, tentando se tranqüilizar - Desculpe perguntar, mas por que você não poderá ir? – Perguntei, não conseguindo segurar minha curiosidade.

- Er... Meu amigo não poderá me levar. Houve um imprevisto.

Aquele miserável. Desde que ouvi falar dele, já não tive uma boa sensação.

- Oh, entendo... Mas, Bella, existem outros meios de transporte que você pode utilizar. Eu sei que ir a pé não é algo plausível, já que a cidade é muito grande e é época de chuvas, mas ainda assim restam opções.

Ela pensou por um momento antes de responder.

- Oh meu deus, é claro! Me desculpe, Edward, eu estava tão nervosa que não pensei direito. É algo tão óbvio, simplesmente pegar um táxi ou ir de ônibus, e eu nem me lembrei dessas possibilidades. De verdade, me desculpe por ter te atrapalhado. Vou te deixar voltar ao trabalho agora.

Pelo jeito ela estava realmente perturbada, pois não parecia ter ouvido direito quando eu disse que estava jogando paciência, mesmo que tenha sido uma mentira.

Eu senti que ela estava prestes a desligar, mas não podia deixar que aquela conversa acabasse tão rapidamente.

- Espere! – Intervim quando o temido "tchau" estava prestes a sair de sua boca.

- Sim?

- Eu... – Puxe assunto, Edward – É que... Eu posso te levar! – Exclamei antes que pudesse pensar duas vezes e morder minha língua.

- Ah, Edward, me desculpe, mas eu não posso aceitar mais esse favor. Você tem o seu expediente para cumprir e eu posso muito bem me virar. Realmente não é necessário.

Agora que eu já tinha dado a ideia – que estava crescendo no meu conceito depois de eu ter refletido brevemente sobre ela – eu queria _muito_ que ela aceitasse.

- Nós podemos fazer isso durante o meu horário de almoço! Eu tenho duas horas de intervalo; se formos rápidos e objetivos, creio que ainda podemos parar em algum lugar e comer. Quantos imóveis você tem para ver hoje?

- Três. Mas mesmo assim, eu não...

- Pois bem! – Interrompi sua negação imediatamente – Pense comigo, você teria que pagar pelo menos cinco corridas de táxi, que, por sinal, não estão nada baratas hoje em dia.

-Edward, às vezes eu acho que você pensa que eu sou uma morta de fome, pois seus argumentos sempre envolvem economia de dinheiro – Disse num tom brincalhão e muito mais leve do que aquele que estava usando anteriormente.

Tive que soltar uma risada, pois nunca tinha pensado por aquele lado. Eu realmente era um péssimo argumentador.

- É claro que não é isso. Mas fala sério, não é ótimo poder economizar?

- Sim, eu até sou bem pão dura de vez em quando, mas não se esqueça de que a despesa ficaria por sua conta, já que teria que pagar a gasolina do mesmo jeito.

Já ela sabia argumentar muito bem. E eu meio que não gostei disso, pois me colocava em grande desvantagem.

-Hummm – Pensei por um segundo – Então eu deixo você pagar o almoço. O que você acha?

- Deus! Você sabe ser insistente. Ok, fui vencida pelo cansaço – Disse em meio a leves risadas – Mas eu não estou em casa, estou no apartamento do meu amigo.

Não vou mentir e dizer que não fiquei ligeiramente intrigado com aquela informação. Mas, logicamente, não comentei nem perguntei nada sobre o assunto.

- Tudo bem, só me passe o endereço e estarei aí para te pegar ao meio-dia. Pode ser?

Bella concordou e me passou as direções para o local onde estava.

E o meio-dia nunca demorou tanto para chegar.

* * *

Tive que sair do escritório um pouco mais cedo para poder chegar na hora combinada. Parei na frente de um alto prédio de flats e, como não sabia o número do apartamento, pensei em ligar para Bella e pedir para que descesse, mas me lembrei de que ela havia dito que seu celular havia estragado. Então experimentei dar uma rápida buzinada e ver se ela já estaria esperando por mim.

Por sorte, assim que ouviu a buzina, Bella saiu de dentro do prédio e veio em direção ao meu carro, sorrindo rapidamente quando encontrou meu olhar sobre ela. Saí do carro e fui até o outro lado para abrir a porta para ela, que claramente não esperava aquela ação. Nos cumprimentamos com um rápido encostar de bochechas e fizemos as formalidades: perguntar se está tudo bem e todo aquele ritual.

Uma vez dentro do carro, partimos na direção da imobiliária para pegarmos as chaves.

Não pude deixar de notar a situação em que Bella se encontrava. Além dos já esperados olhos inchados e levemente avermelhados pelo choro, havia duas coisas no seu visual que me perturbaram e intrigaram bastante. Primeiro, seu cabelo estava úmido, o que implicava que ela acabara de lavá-lo; e segundo, ela estava vestida em uma camisa que obviamente não era sua, pois o comprimento ia mais ou menos até seus joelhos, as mangas estavam dobradas várias vezes e eu posso apostar que caberiam três Bellas dentro daquela peça de roupa. Eu sabia que camisas grandes estavam na moda, mas eu tinha certeza quanto à procedência daquela em si. Certamente era do seu _amigo_. Eu quase podia sentir o gosto da raiva e do ciúme em minha boca.

Eu sabia que não tinha o menor direito de sentir qualquer tipo de possessão em relação a ela, mas isso não impediu meu inconsciente de sentir que meu território estava sendo invadido. Racionalmente, o território não chegava nem perto de ser minimamente meu, mas sem me dar conta, eu estava me mordendo de ciúmes.

Apertei as mãos no volante com força e me esforcei para acalmar aquele sentimento totalmente sem fundamento.

Fizemos tudo com muita agilidade e estávamos agora sentados em um restaurante próximo ao último apartamento que olhamos, do qual Bella não havia gostado por ser profundamente semelhante a uma caixa de fósforos. Sinceramente, se eu fosse claustrofóbico, teria tido uma crise lá dentro.

O segundo lugar em que estivemos era também um apartamento, porém muito espaçoso e no estilo de um loft. Era perfeito, com a exceção do preço do aluguel, que era mais apropriado para uma mansão no bairro mais nobre da cidade, o que não era o caso. Bella havia amado o local e se empolgou muito, querendo saber logo quanto teria que desembolsar mensalmente e então fechar o negócio o mais rápido possível. Mas então, ao ligarmos na imobiliária para nos informarmos dos custos, descobrimos que era praticamente um assalto a mão armada e que não havia negociação. Portanto, carta fora do baralho.

Nossa primeira parada havia sido a que mais agradou. Tinha a inconveniência de ser uma casa, já que Bella moraria sozinha, mas o bairro era bastante calmo e conhecido por sua segurança. Era um daqueles típicos sobrados de Nova York, colados em outros praticamente idênticos em suas formas. Mas o que Bella mais gostara fora o tamanho da cozinha, certamente o maior cômodo da casa.

- Já vão pedir? – Perguntou o garçom.

Fizemos nossos pedidos e um silêncio perturbador começou a reinar.

- Então... – Comecei, procurando puxar assunto – O que você achou dos lugares que fomos hoje?

- Hum... Gostei bastante dos dois primeiros, apesar de estar levemente decepcionada por não poder ficar com aquele loft. Sempre sonhei em morar num lugar daqueles, mas eu nunca aceitaria pagar aquele preço de aluguel.

Exatamente como eu previ. Ou ela era muito transparente, ou eu estava ficando bom em lê-la.

- Sabe, Edward, - continuou - eu nem sei como começar a te agradecer por tudo que você tem feito. Eu sei que nós já fomos muito amigos no passado, mas é muita generosidade da sua parte estar fazendo todas essas coisas para me ajudar.

- Ah, por favor, não precisa agradecer - Falei fazendo um gesto de dispensa com a mão – E a parte do generoso, não sei... Não estou fazendo nada que eu não queira – Apenas depois de proferir a frase, foi que eu pensei na mensagem que ela poderia ter passado. Por sorte, Bella não pareceu notar.

- Você é um doce, sabia? – Disse, sorrindo.

Seu elogio me pegou de surpresa e, tímido, ri baixinho.

- Sou? – Perguntei, sem graça e sem saber o que mais dizer.

Sua face se recompôs um pouco, ficando levemente séria.

- Não.

Espantado com a súbita mudança dos eventos, fiquei ali, encarando-a de olhos arregalados e boca meio aberta. Agora sim eu não sabia o que dizer.

Então Bella caiu na gargalhada, jogando a cabeça para trás e rindo de algo que eu não entendera.

- O quê? – Consegui indagar.

Ela se recompôs de seu ataque de risos, limpou uma pequena lágrima do canto de seus olhos e me olhou.

- Tenho que me corrigir. Você é a pessoa _mais_ doce que eu já conheci. Meu deus, você acreditou no meu blefe! Eu não sabia que era tão boa nisso; devia jogar poker. E, pra completar, você corou! Acho que vou adquirir diabetes depois de tanta doçura.

Senti meu rosto esquentar ainda mais depois do que ela disse. Sim, eu ficava tímido quando recebia elogios inesperados.

Então sua expressão ficou séria novamente e eu me preocupei com um novo blefe a caminho. Ao invés disso, ela pegou minha mão – que estava descansando sobre a mesa – na sua e a apertou levemente.

- Obrigada. Mesmo. Por tudo – Sinceridade e gratidão verdadeira transbordavam de suas palavras – Apenas pagar esse almoço não é suficiente. Vou ter que ficar em dívida contigo – Então tirou sua mão de sobre a minha, assim, como se nem a tivesse colocado lá; como se, pelo menos para ela, não tivesse sido um gesto, no mínimo, íntimo.

Ainda meio perturbado, retribuí seu sorriso.

- Olha, pelos preços que eu vi no cardápio, acho que estamos quites – Brinquei e ambos caímos na risada.

* * *

Uma semana e meia depois, eu dirigia pela cidade cinzenta, o céu escuro e o sol precocemente oculto pelas nuvens carregadas. Havia acabado de sair do trabalho, estava exausto, e, apesar de tudo, eu conduzia meu carro em uma direção completamente diferente daquela em que ficava o meu apartamento.

Em uma noite da semana anterior, eu havia sido presenteado com uma bela surpresa. Estava a folhear uma papelada de trabalho quando o som de alerta de um novo e-mail ressoou do laptop. De início, eu presumi que fosse meu chefe avisando-me de alguma tarefa que eu teria que cumprir durante o fim de semana. Ou isso, ou era mais um anúncio publicitário das Lojas Americanas Online. Tendo em mente que poderia ser algo como a minha primeira hipótese – mesmo eu rezando para que não fosse – e sabendo que não podia ignorar, fui ver do que se tratava.

Eu não costumava receber e-mails de uma variada quantidade de pessoas, portanto foi com grande espanto que li o remetente. O nome _Bella Swan _parecia piscar como um letreiro neon em Las Vegas. Ao lado, no campo de "Assunto", estava escrito "Imóveis". Fiquei ligeiramente aliviado que não fosse uma corrente estúpida ou algum tipo de vírus. Jasper vivia me mandando esse tipo de lixo eletrônico.

_**De:**__ Bella Swan  
__**Enviada:**__ quarta-feira, 16 de junho de 2010 08:27PM  
__**Para: **__Edward Cullen  
__**Assunto: **__Imóveis_

_Hey, Edward! Achei que devia te informar que já aluguei um lugar: aquele primeiro sobrado em que você me levou; lembra?  
O corretor me mostrou vários outros imóveis, mas digamos que o setor imobiliário dessa cidade está uma loucura, e, como aquele loft em que estivemos, estão pedindo muito por quase nada.  
Já vou me mudar sexta-feira (sem ser nessa, na outra). Ótimo, não?  
De qualquer maneira, gostaria de te agradecer por toda a ajuda. Eu realmente acho que ainda te devo uma. Se algum dia precisar de algo em que eu possa te ajudar, saiba que estou à disposição.  
Um abraço,  
Bella._

Sobressaltado pelo estrondo de um trovão, fui trazido de volta de minhas lembranças. O barulho não só anunciou, como também iniciou uma chuva torrencial. Sempre odiara chuvas de verão: começam do nada, vêm com toda força e dali dez, quinze minutos, cessam tão repentinamente quanto começaram.

Percorri mais alguns poucos quilômetros, tendo que forçar um pouco os olhos para conseguir ver através da cortina de água que despencava sobre o para-brisa. Adentrei, então, um bairro que eu não conhecia bem, mas que já tinha visitado uma vez.

Lançando mão de minha memória fotográfica, cheguei facilmente à rua que desejava. Logo que virei a esquina, já consegui avistá-la a duas quadras de onde eu estava.

Eu, como sempre, não havia conseguido me controlar e fora atrás de Bella sem aparente motivo plausível. Na semana anterior, quando li a informação do dia de sua mudança, não planejei fazer nada. Mas, naquela manhã, vendo o e-mail ainda na minha caixa de entrada, lembrei-me da data e, ao sair do escritório, decidi mudar bruscamente o meu roteiro.

À medida que me aproximava, percebi que Bella se encontrava em apuros. Se seu corpo completamente ensopado era algum sinal, ela devia estar debaixo de chuva desde que o temporal começara. O motivo para tal parecia ser uma luta contra uma grande caixa de papelão – a qual obviamente estava ganhando.

Acelerei e apressadamente estacionei do lado oposto de sua casa. Atravessei a rua correndo, assistindo-a desistir de suas tentativas sem sucesso e chutar o objeto em um gesto de frustração.

Arrependi-me amargamente de ter deixado o paletó dentro do carro, pois já estava molhado em questão de segundos.

- Puta que pa... – Interrompeu seus expletivos ao notar-me chegando ao seu lado – Edward? O que você está fazendo aqui? – Perguntou, surpresa.

Ambos estreitávamos os olhos, tentando escudá-los da água que caía com força.

- Nós podemos falar sobre isso depois. Vá logo para dentro, antes que você pegue uma pneumonia, e deixe que eu leve essa caixa. É a última? – Falei rapidamente.

Bella acenou positivamente com a cabeça e correu pelos poucos degraus que levavam até a porta de entrada. Enquanto isso, eu encarregava-me de fazer a minha parte.

Ela aguardava-me logo adentro, segurando a porta para que eu pudesse entrar. Depositei a caixa junto às outras que ali se encontravam e, enfim, relaxei. Fiz um rápido reconhecimento de território, observando o hall de entrada em que eu estivera pouco mais de uma semana antes.

Bella fechara a porta e agora abraçava seu próprio corpo com braços trêmulos. A súbita tempestade provocara certa queda de temperatura, e ela vestia apenas uma regata branca e jeans ensopados.

- Você trouxe tudo isso sozinha? Não contratou uma empresa de mudanças? – Perguntei.

- Não, só um caminhão de frete, que trouxe os móveis. O resto está dentro das caixas e meu amigo as trouxe na camionete dele. Estava com medo de que minhas coisas se quebrassem; sabe como é esse povo que faz mudanças.

- E o seu _amigo_ não fez a gentileza e a obrigação de te ajudar a trazê-las para dentro? – Acusei amargamente, mesmo que tal amargura não me fosse realmente de direito.

Percebi-a mordendo seu lábio inferior enquanto desviava o olhar para seus pés.

- Houve um... imprevisto... E ele teve que ir embora. Ele já tinha trazido a maioria das coisas mais pesadas, mas essa aí ficou para trás, e é justamente onde estão as louças.

Fiz uma pequena reza interna agradecendo-me por ter sido cuidadoso. Não teria sido legal quebrar os pratos da mulher.

Nesse momento um forte arrepio, provavelmente causado pelo frio que ela devia estar sentindo, percorreu seu corpo, sacudindo-o de cima abaixo. Instantaneamente e inconscientemente eu me aproximei, colocando uma mão em cada um dos seus braços.

- Você deve estar congelando – Disse vagamente enquanto esfregava sua pele para cima e para baixo, esperando que o atrito a aquecesse.

Abruptamente seu olhar veio de encontro ao meu, seus olhos espantados com a minha ação inesperada.

Ficamos assim por um momento, até que a situação se tornou estranha demais, e Bella a interrompeu.

- Er... Acho que vou pegar umas toalhas para nos secarmos – Disse, desviando o olhar.

Meio que saindo de um transe, tirei minhas mãos de seus braços, piscando algumas vezes para me situar.

- É... Isso seria... apropriado – Ao contrário do que acabara de acontecer, que, obviamente, fora _completamente_ inapropriado.

Desviou-se de mim e foi até a pilha de caixas, checando as tarjas que identificavam seus conteúdos.

- Quer ajuda? – Ofereci, virando-me em sua direção.

- Não precisa... Está em uma dessas duas caixas de cama, mesa e banho.

Alguns segundos se passaram em silêncio até que, repentinamente, um grito ecoou pelo cômodo e a próxima coisa que eu percebi foi um corpo se lançando contra o meu.

Notei, então, que Bella havia pulado no meu colo, suas pernas ao redor da minha cintura e seus braços em um aperto sufocante em volta do meu pescoço. Instintivamente minhas mãos foram até suas coxas, a fim de suportar seu peso.

Sua testa estava pressionada em meu ombro e eu podia sentir seus olhos fechados firmemente e sua respiração ligeiramente acelerada.

Tudo aconteceu em, no máximo, cinco segundos, e então ela começou a repetir uma única palavra.

- Mata! Mata! Mata! – Pedia em tom de súplica.

Só então detectei o movimento de algo no chão e constatei ser uma barata.

Parte de mim queria cair na gargalhada, tamanho humor presente naquela situação, mas a outra parte – a mais sensata – se conteve, pois a mulher parecia realmente assustada.

- Mata logo, Edward! Mata! – Pressionou.

Comecei a soltar seu corpo, que ficou ainda mais tenso em reação aos meus movimentos.

- Não! Por favor, não me põe no chão! Ela pode vir pra cima de mim! – Exclamava como se estivesse falando de uma cobra ou algo do tipo.

Voltei a segurá-la e dei um passo à frente, em direção ao animal asqueroso – mas que não me infligia medo algum, a propósito. Como se fosse fisicamente possível, seu aperto se tornava ainda mais esmagador ao meu redor à medida que eu me aproximava do inseto.

Estava quase com o pé sobre o alvo quando a infeliz da barata, mais rápida que eu (afinal ela era menor, infinitamente mais leve, possuía mais pernas e não tinha uma mulher adulta pendurada em si) correu e se escondeu entre as caixas, escapando de sua morte iminente.

- Merda! – Sibilei – Bella, o bicho sumiu, vou ter que te por no chão para...

- NÃO! – Interrompeu-me em desespero – Barata desaparecida é pior que barata à vista!

Oh meu Deus, eu estava lidando com uma maníaca.

- Então o que você quer que eu faça? – Indaguei, exasperado.

- É... – Titubeou enquanto pensava em uma solução – Vá para a sala e feche a porta – Pediu/mandou.

- Er, Bella... Eu acho que baratas conseguem passar por debaixo de portas – Declarei, hesitante.

- Eu sei, né, Edward! Eu sei o que eu to falando. Apenas vá, depois eu explico direito.

Como bom amigo, cavalheiro e pau mandado que sempre fui, acatei seu pedido/ordem e me dirigi até a porta que daria para a sala, fechando-a com o pé ao passar.

Só então a senti relaxar, seus braços finalmente cessando suas tentativas inconscientes de me enforcar. Suas pernas bambearam o aperto ao redor da minha cintura, fazendo com que seu corpo deslizasse um pouco para baixo, esfregando-se no meu pelo caminho. Tirando seu rosto de seu prévio esconderijo, Bella levantou a cabeça e me olhou.

De repente estávamos ambos muito cientes de nossas atuais posições: corpos molhados e colados – tão grudados que eu podia sentir seus mamilos rígidos por causa da friagem. Mas, acima de tudo, havia uma parte em especial onde nos tocávamos: nossas pélvis.

Enquanto tais percepções eram notadas por ambos, nossos olhares mergulhavam um no outro com intensidade.

Bella piscou algumas vezes seguidas, como se estivesse voltando à realidade, e, então, sua expressão mudou drasticamente, tornando-se alarmada.

- Er... Desculpe por isso – Disse, olhando para baixo e soltando seu corpo do meu.

Retirei minhas mãos de suas coxas, permitindo que ela se libertasse por completo.

Dando um passo para trás e ainda com os olhos no chão, passou uma mão por seus cabelos banhados em um sinal de constrangimento.

- Oh, Deus, não acredito que acabei de pagar esse mico na sua frente. Eu sou tão... Aaah – Grunhiu, escondendo o rosto com as palmas das mãos.

Aproveitando-me de sua visão temporariamente bloqueada, sorri e ri silenciosamente da figura em minha frente. Não em um sentido zombador, apenas achando... engraçadinho.

- Bella, está tudo bem. Eu só ainda não entendi muito bem o que aconteceu...

- É que... Eu tenho uma fobia... de baratas – Explicou timidamente – Antes de vir para cá eu contratei um faz-tudo para instalar umas coisas para mim, como aqueles rodinhos que colocam embaixo das portas pra evitar que passe água por aquele espaço. Por isso que eu te pedi pra me trazer pra cá. Te garanto que por baixo daquela porta aquela maldita não passa. Pode rir; eu sei que é bem hilário para o resto do mundo.

- Eu não diria "hilário". É apenas... atípico – Sorri complacentemente.

- Ah, claro! Você só está dizendo isso para me fazer sentir menos ridícula – Retribuiu meu sorriso e eu senti o clima se amenizando.

- Hum... Talvez... Mas não completamente – Admiti – Então... Baratas, huh? Sua fobia se estende a mais algum animal? – Perguntei, curioso.

- Não. Me coloque na frente de qualquer outro inseto e eu reagirei como uma pessoa normal – Disse firmemente, mais ainda sorrindo e usando tom leve.

Com o assunto acabado, ficamos os dois em um silêncio constrangedor, sem saber exatamente o que dizer ou fazer.

Bella limpou a garganta num pigarro.

- Então... As toalhas... Tenho que procurar as toalhas...

- É... – Concordei vagamente.

Com isso, dirigiu-se até a porta pela qual passáramos alguns instantes antes.

- Droga – Murmurou, hesitando com a mão na maçaneta.

Ela, então, deu meia volta e me olhou com uma expressão apreensiva.

- Que foi? – Perguntei.

- Er... Acontece que as toalhas continuam naquelas caixas... que estão no hall – Disse, apontando para o cômodo atrás de si.

Daí eu entendi a razão de sua hesitação: o alvo de todo o seu pavor continuava do outro lado daquela porta.

- Quer que eu pegue para você? – Ofereci.

- Mas... Eu não sei de que caixa aquela barata veio; e se foi da que estão as toalhas? Eu cheguei a abrir uma delas. E baratas são criaturas realmente imundas, afinal elas vivem em esgotos e carregam milhões de germes e bactérias...

- Eu entendo – Interrompi seu monólogo que não parecia ter um fim em breve.

Mas eu entendera o que ela quis dizer; realmente não seria algo muito... saudável de se fazer.

- Desculpe... Esse assunto me deixa meio ansiosa e eu tendo a disparar a falar – Corou ao falar baixinho, olhos focados em seus pés.

- Ei, - Chamei, aproximando-me dela e pondo uma mão em seu ombro para tentar consolá-la – Está tudo bem – Sorri compreensivamente.

Sorriu de volta para mim, mas o gesto foi rapidamente interrompido por um pequeno e baixo espirro que ela cobriu com uma mão.

- Oh, Deus, você já está se resfriando. Não há nenhuma outra toalha por aqui? Na cozinha, quem sabe?

Por que raios teria uma toalha de banho na cozinha? Nem sei por que perguntara aquilo.

Bella pensou por um momento e então pareceu achar a resposta pela qual estivera procurando.

- Tem uma toalha no banheiro da área de serviço, mas está usada. O chuveiro do meu banheiro lá de cima ainda não foi instalado, então, mais cedo, eu tomei banho aqui embaixo.

Uma toalha que enxugou o corpo de Bella logo após um banho? _Definitivamente_ não soava como uma má ideia para mim.

- Eu não me importo de ela estar usada – Falei na maior cara de pau.

- Sério?

Acenei positivamente com a cabeça e sorri suavemente, sendo retribuído em seguida.

- Ok, já volto – Declarou.

Alguns minutos depois ela estava de volta, agora vestindo um pijama - que, se não me engano, Rosalie sempre me dissera se chamar baby doll - e enxugando os próprios cabelos com o famoso pedaço de pano.

- Eu espero que você não ligue de... compartilhar? – Sua afirmação saiu mais como uma interrogação.

- Mas é claro que não! – Respondi prontamente.

Sorrindo para mim, ela me entregou a toalha.

Eu, mesmo estando agora enxugando meu cabelo, não parava de olhar para o novo traje de Bella. Ela só podia estar querendo me provocar, vestindo uma blusa tão justa (que, graças ao bom pai, não era tão transparente; caso contrário eu teria infartado de uma vez por todas) e um short tão curto. Eu estava quase salivando com a visão daquelas pernas. Sério, elas mereciam uma estátua em sua homenagem ou algo do gênero.

- Ah, isso? – Perguntou, apontando para seus trajes e sorrindo ao notar-me encarando seu corpo – Eu troquei de roupa, pois aquelas estavam ensopadas e eu ia acabar pegando uma gripe muito forte se não as tirasse logo.

Um pensamento muito impróprio surgiu em minha mente – algo envolvendo a não existência daquele pijama e de nenhuma outra muda de roupas e Bella tendo que tirar suas vestes molhadas do mesmo jeito.

Isso porque eu havia acabado de me lembrar de Rosalie e suas lições de moda. Eu realmente não presto.

- Seria melhor se você também trocasse. A camisa, pelo menos – Disse em tom preocupado.

- Não se preocupe, eu não adoeço facilmente. Além do mais, não é como se uma blusa sua fosse me servir, não é? – Brinquei.

Uma horrível imagem de mim mesmo vestindo uma regata de Bella – estourando, é claro – formou-se em minha cabeça. É, realmente não daria certo.

- É verdade...

Por um momento ela pareceu pensativa, seu dedo indicador e polegar segurando seu queixo e o seu olhar distante.

- A não ser... – Disse levantando um dedo em sinal para que eu aguardasse, desaparecendo pela porta da cozinha logo depois.

Poucos instantes passados, Bella voltou à sala com um saco enorme nos braços. Após aberto, pude ver que o conteúdo consistia em várias peças de roupas que aparentavam ser um tanto velhas.

- Achei – Declarou após ter revirado um pouco o que havia dentro do saco.

Bella estendeu, então, uma enorme camiseta rosa com um gato preto estampado na frente. Sua face demonstrava extremo embaraço e um pouco de apreensão.

- Você usa essa blusa como vestido ou como pano de chão? – Zombei.

- Não, era... Era minha. Quando... você sabe... – Proferiu as palavras baixa e vergonhosamente, seu olhar agora no chão.

Oh, merda! Por que eu sempre tinha que dar essas ratas?

- Ai meu Deus, me perdoe. Eu não tive a intenção de...

- Tudo bem, eu sei – Interrompeu-me, olhando para cima e dando-me um sorriso que não alcançou seus olhos. Aceitei a camiseta, mortificado pelo que havia acabado de ocorrer.

Passamos alguns minutos em silêncio; eu por não fazer a menor idéia do que dizer após ter feito algo tão estúpido, e Bella certamente planejando meu assassinato. E eu não a culpo.

Nesse meio tempo, ela organizou o saco de roupas, fechou-o e o depositou num canto, enquanto eu tirava a minha camisa, secava meu torso e vestia sua camiseta, que ficara grande até para mim. Eu devia estar lindo; rosa choque sempre foi a minha cor. E, só para deixar bem claro, eu estou sendo sarcástico.

Notei-a tornar-se inquieta, de repente.

- Que foi? – Perguntei suavemente, querendo me redimir da grosseria anterior.

- É que... – Começou a falar timidamente, sempre olhando para baixo – O meu quarto... Ele... As escadas...

- Bella, me desculpe, mas você não está fazendo sentindo nenhum.

- O que eu estou tentando dizer... Na verdade, pedir... Ah, esqueça.

- Ah, vai! Pode pedir, Bella.

Sempre odiara quando me deixavam curioso.

- Eu queria ajuda para desencaixotar as coisas. Estou meio... receosa do que possa sair das caixas, se é que você me entende – Suas palavras saíram em um sussurro.

Pensei naquilo por um momento, pesando os prós e contras. Mas o problema era que o meu cérebro resolvera ignorar os contras por completo, e era como se o diabinho do meu ombro esquerdo tivesse amordaçado o anjinho do direito para que este não falasse. Tudo que eu "ouvia" eram incentivos.

- Claro, por que não? Deixe-me só fazer uma ligação – Sorri abertamente para ela.

Uma vez na cozinha e fora do alcance auditivo de Bella, fiz o telefonema necessário.

- Alô? Amor? Então... Ocorreu um imprevisto aqui no escritório e...


	7. Capítulo VI

**Capítulo VI - Clichês, momentos e tensão (parte 1)**

- Aham, sei...

Foi o que Rosalie me respondeu quando dei a desculpa mais esfarrapada e clichê que já existiu na história: reunião de negócios.

Apesar de ter soado ligeiramente desconfiada, Rose não prolongou nossa conversa e "aceitou" minha explicação.

Após isso, eu e Bella prosseguimos com a tarefa de desencaixotar o resto de sua mudança. O que eu fiz foi apenas tirar as coisas das caixas e entregar a ela, que as colocava em algum lugar qualquer. O resultado disso foi uma enorme bagunça em sua sala e cozinha, que ficaram empilhadas de diversos objetos por todos os cantos. Mas pelo menos nos certificamos – leia-se: eu me certifiquei para o benefício dela – de que nenhuma barata apareceria de surpresa quando eu não estivesse presente para matá-la. Não que eu tivesse sido muito útil com a última aparição de um inseto do tipo (mais cedo ou mais tarde tivemos que passar pelo hall, mas não sem que antes eu fizesse uma minuciosa perícia), já que encontrei o bicho morto devido ao veneno que Bella mandara bater por toda a casa antes de se mudar.

Por sorte eu havia dito à Rosalie que iria direto para o meu apartamento após a minha "reunião" no trabalho, pois quando acabamos com todas as caixas, já se passava das 11:00PM.

Apesar de demorado, não foi algo chato ou enfadonho de se fazer, pois eu e Bella tivemos bastante tempo para papearmos, e, como eu já havia constatado anteriormente, conversar com ela era muito agradável.

Ela me contou tudo sobre sua recente estadia na Itália; como teve que trabalhar como uma condenada para chegar aonde chegou e conseguir o que conseguiu, sobre o italiano cafajeste e covarde com quem namorou por um tempo e deu um belo pé na bunda ao descobrir sua verdadeira personalidade, e sobre os obstáculos que encontrou para se sobressair no seu ramo de trabalho.

- Eu fui bastante... excluída, por assim dizer. O motivo para isso era que, segundo eles, eu estava lá para roubar o emprego das pessoas naturais dali, a quem tal oportunidade realmente deveria ser dada. Bem, eu não posso de tudo discordar, pois o meu primeiro bom emprego eu consegui às custas da demissão do antigo _pâtissier_¹ do local, que era italiano. Mas, se for analisar bem, não foi culpa minha; ele não se esforçou o bastante e, se não fosse eu, outra pessoa mais capacitada tomaria seu lugar, independente da nacionalidade – Contara-me.

Depois de interrogá-la sobre sua vida, foi sua vez de me questionar, e, Deus do céu, a época escolhida como alvo de sua curiosidade não poderia ter sido pior: faculdade.

Sim, meu relacionamento com Rosalie havia começado em tal período, mas antes de encontrá-la, o que aconteceu apenas no meu último ano, digamos que eu tenha vivenciado por completo as experiências de um típico universitário norte americano. Festas, álcool, drogas (nada muito forte, só um baseado de vez em quando) e inúmeras _one night stands_² são exemplos das atividades que faziam parte do meu "itinerário". Não que eu me lembrasse claramente de grande parte.

Mas isso não a surpreendeu, o que me ofendeu um pouco. Será que estava escrito na minha testa "Nunca prestei"? Eu mudara depois!

_Aham, claro, e é exatamente por isso que você está na casa de outra mulher enquanto sua noiva pensa que você se encontra em uma reunião de negócios._

Não é como se eu estivesse fazendo algo de errado...

_Não muda o fato de que você mentiu..._

Deus! Eu não conseguia calar a minha própria consciência.

Mas Bella era uma pessoa extremamente agradável e divertdida, e suas piadas sarcásticas, mesmo que feitas às minhas custas, me distraíram de todo o resto.

Estava tudo muito bem; interagíamos como amigos comuns – exceto, é claro, quando ela se abaixava para colocar algo no chão, deixando-me com um belo panorama para admirar.

E foi nesse padrão que a noite decorreu: calma e amigavelmente. Até que a hora da despedida chegou.

Parados no batente da porta de entrada de sua casa, estávamos eu e Bella. Foi um momento um tanto quanto estranho, já que nenhum dos dois sabia muito bem como se portar. Então apenas nos encaramos por alguns segundos até que ela tomou a iniciativa e enlaçou seus braços em volta do meu pescoço, envolvendo-me em um suave abraço.

- Obrigada, Edward – Disse com o queixo apoiado em meu ombro – Você não tinha que ter feito nada do que fez por mim, mas eu estou muito grata que você tenha feito, mesmo assim.

Então eu fiz algo que, apesar de necessário, foi totalmente inconveniente. Inspirei para poder formar as palavras para respondê-la, mas qualquer coisa que eu tinha a dizer ficou preso em minha garganta ao sentir o perfume vindo direto da quente pulsação em seu pescoço.

Eu não pude evitar e puxei o ar com mais vigor, enchendo meus pulmões com o delicioso aroma de flor de baunilha que exalava de sua pele.

Ela estava tão cálida e macia e delicada e cheirosa e tão... certa em meus braços e... Oh Deus, eu estava ficando duro.

_Que ótimo, Edward, agora você está se excitando com a simples combinação de um abraço com um cheiro agradável. Isso é tão pré-adolescente... Você não tem mais 13 anos de idade!_

Tudo isso transcorreu em meros instantes e, com a mesma rapidez, eu me desvencilhei de seus braços, dei um passo para trás e movi a camisa molhada que tinha em mãos para que ficasse estrategicamente em frente aos meus quadris.

- Não há de quê. Nos falamos depois, ok? Hum... é, tchau – Foi o discurso ridículo que eu praticamente vomitei antes de sair quase que correndo porta afora.

Assim que me encontrei seguro nos confins do meu carro, pude expirar uma lufada de ar que nem havia percebido que estivera segurando.

No primeiro sinal fechado que parei, tirei um momento para organizar meus pensamentos desordenados.

Deixei minha cabeça cair sobre o volante, não me importando com o ligeiro desconforto trazido pelo choque da minha testa com o duro material do objeto.

Consegui chegar a apenas uma conclusão: Bella estava se tornando meu atalho para a perdição.

* * *

Fazia agora cerca de duas semanas desde meu último encontro com Bella.

Ela, obviamente, não me procurou – e também acho que ela não tinha motivos para fazê-lo – e eu, apesar de volta e meia sentir-me tentado, também não fui atrás dela.

Após minha sábia e tardia conclusão de que Bella não era só um pedaço, mas o mal caminho inteiro – pavimentado e iluminado em luzes de neon, tudo para facilitar minha jornada -, me comprometi a tentar ignorar toda e qualquer coisa que pudesse ter a mais remota ligação com ela. Pensei que, dando tempo ao tempo e não cutucando a "ferida", essa obsessão irracional eventualmente passaria.

Até comecei a controlar meus pensamentos em meus momentos de amor próprio, se é que me entendem.

Estávamos, então, a apenas um dia do feriado de 4 de julho. O combinado com Rosalie era que eu sairia do trabalho e iria até a confeitaria – do outro lado da cidade, por sinal – pegar uma encomenda que ela havia feito, já que era de praxe que os convidados levassem a sobremesa. E, para comemorar o dia da independência do país, nada mais tradicionalmente norte americano que a melhor torta de maçã da cidade.

Eu estava grato por Rosalie ter pensado e providenciado tudo, afinal, dessa maneira, minha boa imagem diante do meu chefe só melhoraria, como era desejado.

O problema é que, desde que o mundo é mundo, a maioria dos seres humanos têm o péssimo hábito de deixar tudo para a última hora. Basta ir a um shopping em véspera de Natal para comprovar tal teoria.

Portanto foi em um caos não muito diferente que eu encontrei o trânsito – que, para melhorar, estava em horário de pico – e a confeitaria.

O resultado foi muito stress, várias horas no monstruoso congestionamento, um pouco mais de stress e muita espera na fila para pegar e depois para pagar a bendita torta.

Eram quase onze horas da noite quando eu finalmente cheguei ao meu destino – o apartamento de Rose.

- Achei que tinha te pedido para _pegar_ a torta, não para fazê-la – Foi a calorosa recepção que tive ao entrar, encontrando uma Rosalie muito emburrada, sentada no sofá com as pernas cruzadas enquanto encarava a porta de entrada.

Eu estava tão exausto e estressado que só me incomodei em dizer algumas palavras soltas.

- Engarrafamento. Confeitaria. Cheia...

- Hum... entendo – Disse ela em um tom ligeiramente desconfiado – Que seja. Agora que chegou, posso ir me deitar. Só estava esperando para me certificar de que tudo estava certo. Deixei um misto quente na máquina; é só ligar e esperar a luz verde acender, então acho que você consegue se virar sem mim – Começou a se retirar para seu quarto enquanto concluía suas considerações – E não se esqueça de por a torta na geladeira – Gritou antes de fechar a porta não tão delicadamente.

Alguém está de mau humor, huh?

Após um pesado suspiro, fui "preparar" minha refeição, rezando para que Rose não tivesse cuspido ali em um momento de ira.

Enquanto aguardava a luzinha verde aparecer, retirei a torta da caixa, deixando-a sobre a bancada ao lado da pia, e fui à procura de uma cerveja.

- Filho de uma boa senhora! – Exclamei ao fechar a porta da geladeira, a garrafa quase pulando da minha mão como um peixe fora d'água, e me deparei com um par de olhos amarelos me encarando intensamente.

Juro que, naquele momento, eu adquiri um sério problema cardíaco.

Ali, sentado graciosamente sobre a mesa, apenas a calda pomposa se movendo lentamente de um lado para o outro, estava o misterioso, silencioso e ridiculamente sorrateiro gato preto da minha noiva.

Eu raramente o "encontrava"; o bicho parecia sumir do mapa sempre que eu estava por perto. Eu não tinha nada contra ele, mas acho que isso não era recíproco.

Inspirei e expirei algumas vezes até que meu pobre coração assustado voltou a bater em uma frequência normal.

- Hey – Falei e acenei com a cabeça enquanto abria a cerveja.

Eu realmente não sei o que eu estava esperando; será que eu achava que ele iria me responder ou algo assim?

_- E aí, Edward, tudo em cima?_ – Imaginei o gato me respondendo.

Isso porque eu não havia dado nem um gole na minha bebida ainda.

O problema é que ele sequer miou; apenas continuou a me olhar com aquela expressão impassível que estava começando a se tornar meio macabra.

O bicho em si era um poço de bizarrice: além de ser preto, fazer tanto barulho quanto um espírito e ter este péssimo hábito de encarar, seu nome, ainda por cima, era Azazel. Um estranho nome para se dar a um gato, eu sei, mas Rosalie alega que teve bons motivos para fazê-lo. Motivos esses que, por sinal, só faziam incrementar a estranheza que o felino carregava. Minha noiva achou que seria super legal se ela botasse no gato o mesmo nome de um personagem de sua série favorita. Até aí, tudo bem, se tal personagem não fosse um demônio. O que uma coisa tinha a ver com a outra? Ambos possuíam olhos amarelos.

O saldo disso tudo estava ali, ainda me fitando de maneira medonha.

- Que é? – Perguntei rispidamente.

Vamos apenas relevar o fato de que o interlocutor da conversa era um animal.

Com um miado, que estava mais para grunhido, como "resposta", Azazel, querido, desceu da mesa em um pulo silencioso e sumiu pela porta afora.

Algo me dizia que eu não o veria novamente tão cedo.

* * *

Sabe quando se está tão cansado, tão exaurido e, como que para te zombar, seu próprio corpo se recusa a descansar? Era o que estava acontecendo comigo naquela noite.

Quando terminei de comer e me retirei para o quarto, Rose já estava em seu sétimo sono.

Deitei-me do meu lado da cama e preparei-me para apagar quase que instantaneamente, mas isso não aconteceu. Por algum motivo por mim desconhecido, eu estava com insônia mesmo me sentido exausto após o dia cheio que tivera.

Por um tempo eu apenas rolei no pouco espaço a mim permitido, mas, temendo despertar Rosalie com tanta inquietação, eventualmente desisti e me levantei.

Decidi, então, pegar um copo de leite quente – segundo a cultura popular, isso poderia ajudar o sono a chegar – e procurar algo para assistir na TV. Eu nunca cheguei a essa última parte, todavia, já que tive uma infeliz surpresa ao entrar na cozinha.

Foi mais ou menos como em um filme, quando o personagem se depara com algo inesperado e tudo fica em câmera lenta enquanto ele mostra a devida reação. Tenho certeza de que a minha expressão mostrava nada além de puro pânico e ódio apontado em duas direções: a mim mesmo por ter me esquecido da ordem dada por Rosalie, e ao infeliz do Azazel, que estava se esbaldando na torta que, graças a mim, não estava na geladeira.

Por um segundo eu cogitei espancar o gato e depois repetir o ato em mim mesmo, mas eu tinha algo mais importante com o que me preocupar: a sobremesa arruinada. Até porque eu tinha a leve impressão de que, em breve, eu iria apanhar por outras mãos que não fossem as minhas se não desse um jeito de arrumar aquela bagunça antes do amanhecer. Pois, eu garanto, ninguém quer ser o alvo da fúria de Rosalie, principalmente quando esse alguém cometeu dois erros terríveis: esquecer de cumprir um comando seu _E_, conseqüentemente, fazer com que as coisas não ocorram como ela planejara.

- Azazel, seu miserável, sai daí de cima! – Ordenei naquele tom de grito sussurrado.

O desgraçado apenas levantou a cabeça, encarou-me brevemente enquanto lábia os bigodes lambuzados de creme, pulou ao chão e saiu andando como se nada tivesse acontecido.

Lancei-lhe um olhar assassino e ameacei ir atrás dele, fazendo-o grunhir e sair correndo, desaparecendo de vista, como sempre.

E, quanto a mim, fui deixado com um pepino monumental para resolver.

* * *

¹: Pessoa encarregada de executar todas as sobremesas, sorvetes, "petit four" e crepes e de elaborar todos os tipos de massa para doces.

²: One night stand é quando você tem relações sexuais com uma pessoa apenas por uma noite, sem compromisso e preocupações posteriores.


	8. Capítulo VI parte 2

**Capítulo VI - parte 2:**

Eu pensei, pensei e pensei mais um pouquinho.

Depois de uma hora e alguns neurônios fritos, eu já havia cogitado até fazer outra torta eu mesmo. É claro que essa ideia foi quase imediatamente descartada, afinal eu não possuía ingredientes, receita e muito menos a habilidade necessária para a tarefa. Sem contar que eu corria o perigo de acordar Rose e ter que confessar minha estupidez.

Passei todos aqueles sessenta minutos encarando a torta arruinada e revirando meu cérebro à procura de uma solução plausível.

Eu não tinha muitas pessoas a quem eu poderia recorrer naquela hora da madrugada. Na verdade, minhas opções podiam ser contadas nos dedos de uma mão e talvez até menos.

Jasper era um amigo que eu sabia que podia contar para tudo. Mas, mesmo tendo certeza de que ele faria o possível para ajudar, eu também estava ciente de que esse não era um problema no qual ele pudesse fazer muita coisa para tentar solucionar. A não ser que fosse aceitável levar água fervente como sobremesa, já que, na cozinha, era basicamente tudo que ele sabia fazer quando um fogão estava envolvido.

Considerei também o caminho mais óbvio: procurar um local aberto pela cidade e comprar a coisa mais parecida com uma torta que eu encontrasse. No entanto, pensei, já era feriado de 4 de julho, e todo estabelecimento que se prezasse estaria fechado. Talvez uma loja de conveniências de algum posto de gasolina ou algum boteco de esquina, mas eu não podia simplesmente aparecer na casa do meu _chefe_ com uma sobremesa que estivesse abaixo do nível excelente. E eu realmente não acreditava que encontraria algo do tipo em tais lugares.

Isso me deixava com ainda menos opções. Ou eu teria que achar uma pessoa que já tivesse uma torta pronta e intocada de reserva, ou teria que pedir para que alguém a fizesse para mim.

Alice? Não, mais mimada que tudo, nunca aprendeu a cozinhar, pois sempre teve empregados para fazerem tudo que ela precisasse. Além do mais, eu duvidava muito que ela fosse ter uma torta em seu refrigerador, considerando que ela vivia em dietas.

Mãe? Talvez, se ela não morasse do outro lado do país... O que também excluía minha avó e todas as minhas tias.

Então, como a vida é uma coisa engraçada e o meu carma parecia saído de um filme meloso de comédia romântica, a melhor – e pior – ideia que tive foi recorrer à única pessoa que possuía as habilidades para me ajudar naquele momento: Bella.

Mais clichê, impossível, eu sei. Mas ela mesma havia dito que estava me devendo um favor depois de tudo que fiz por e para ela, então ninguém melhor para eu bater na porta às duas da madrugada.

E foi por isso que eu agora me encontrava pelas ruas desertas da cidade, dirigindo no meio da calada da noite. Minhas esperanças eram duas: 1. Que Rosalie não resolvesse acordar para ir ao banheiro ou beber água e, assim, percebesse minha estranha ausência, e 2. Que Bella se lembrasse do que dissera sobre estar em débito comigo e não batesse a porta na minha cara. Não que eu a culparia se assim ela fizesse.

Após tocar a campainha algumas vezes e não obter resposta alguma, comecei a ficar paranoico.

E se ela estivesse dormindo na casa daquele _amigo_? E se _ele_ estivesse ali com ela? E se ela achasse que era um psicopata batendo em sua porta (convenhamos que essa não seria uma hipótese totalmente infundada) e resolvesse simplesmente ignorar?

Havia tantas possibilidades, e nenhuma delas parecia ser muito boa para o meu lado.

Mas eu já estava ali, e não iria desistir assim tão facilmente, então o que eu fiz foi continuar a tocar a campainha incessantemente.

- Meu Deus! Já vai, já vai! – Ouvi a voz de Bella se aproximando à porta da frente, onde eu a aguardava do lado de fora.

A luz se acendeu e alguns segundos se passaram enquanto, eu suponho, ela checava quem era pelo olho mágico.

A porta se abriu e atrás desta estava uma Bella muito mal vestida. Não no sentido de estar usando roupas feias, mas no sentido de _mal estar_ usando roupas. Uma justa blusa de alcinhas e uma boxer masculina eram as únicas peças que cobriam seu corpo. Meus hormônios se ajoelharam e agradeceram aos céus pelo tecido azul marinho das roupas. Os pobrezinhos não teriam suportado a perversa transparência do branco.

- Edward? O que você está fazendo aqui a essa hora da madrugada? – Perguntou-me enquanto esfregava os olhos ainda sonolentos.

- Perdão, perdão, Bella, mas eu estou desesperado e só você pode me ajudar.

Minhas palavras pareciam apenas confundi-la ainda mais.

- O que houve? – Indagou com um pouco de preocupação.

- Bem, lembra-se de quando você disse que estava me devendo uma? – Perguntei com um sorrisinho sem graça.

- Hã... Sim...

- Pois é... Eu meio que estou precisando te "cobrar" agora. Acredite, eu não estaria te incomodando se você não fosse minha única esperança. Meu bem estar físico _e_ meu cargo no trabalho estão dependendo da sua ajuda – Dramatizei, algo que aprimorara desde criança como método de persuasão.

- Deus, Edward, fala logo o que aconteceu! Você está me deixando nervosa!

Contei-lhe, então, uma breve versão do ocorrido, implorando por sua boa vontade ao concluir.

- Ok, vamos ver se eu entendi... Você quer que eu faça uma torta de maçã _agora_?

-Er... Sim? – Quando Bella não disse nada de imediato, eu continuei – Eu pago o quanto você quiser; apenas dê seu preço e eu pago – Falei em desespero, já levando a mão ao bolso para pegar minha carteira.

Bella estendeu sua mão em um gesto que me pedia para parar o que eu estava fazendo.

- Tudo bem, não precisa... – Com um bocejo profundo e outra esfregada nos olhos, ela se esquivou, abrindo espaço para que eu entrasse.

- Você tem tudo o que precisa? – Perguntei e ela me olhou em dúvida enquanto fechava a porta e acenava para que nos dirigíssemos até a cozinha – Quero dizer, os ingredientes e tal...

- Ah, sim, é claro. Esse tipo de coisa é o que não falta aqui em casa.

* * *

- Então... O gato de Rosalie comeu a torta que você iria levar para o almoço na casa do seu chefe? – Perguntou Bella, puxando assunto enquanto separava o que iria precisar para fazer a outra torta.

- Uh, é... Foi isso mesmo. Eu me esqueci de guardá-la na geladeira – Expliquei, sentado em uma cadeira no canto da cozinha.

Ela riu do meu infortúnio. Eu não discuti, no entanto, pois eu tinha que admitir, agora tranquilo por não estar mais "em perigo", a situação era meio engraçada.

- Aquele gato filho da...

- Ei! – Me interrompeu – Não culpe o coitado do gato! Se você fosse ele, comendo sempre aquela ração horrorosa, e, de repente, tivesse a oportunidade de desfrutar de uma bela, cheirosa e deliciosa torta de maçã, você ignoraria essa chance? – Disse sorrindo e em tom jocoso.

- É, acho que você está certa... – Admiti, retribuindo seu sorriso.

Bella bocejou novamente e a culpa começou a crescer dentro de mim.

- Eu sinto muito por ter te acordado. Mesmo.

- Não, tudo bem. Não vou dizer que fiquei especialmente contente por ter tido meu sono interrompido no meio da noite, mas eu disse que estava te devendo uma e realmente estou. E eu costumo manter minha palavra.

A essa altura ela já havia prendido seu cabelo em um nó bagunçado e colocado a mão na massa.

- Bem, obrigado... Vou me calar e te deixar se concentrar.

- Ah, por favor, não faça isso. A não ser que você queira que eu caia no sono e use a massa da sua torta como travesseiro.

* * *

Conversamos sobre tudo e sobre nada ao mesmo tempo. Nós discutimos, concordamos e debatemos sobre temas bobos, apenas falando abobrinha e mantendo o papo leve.

E nós rimos. Muito. Aparentemente, ambos tínhamos uma veia cômica.

Logo Bella havia esquecido seu sono e conversava e confeitava ao mesmo tempo, como se sua segunda tarefa não lhe exigisse muito esforço e atenção. E, já que era assim, eu fiz o meu melhor para entretê-la, só para ver seu belo sorriso e ouvir sua risada melódica. Era linda e contagiante, e eu me pegava rindo e sorrindo junto com ela enquanto admirava suas feições e seus trejeitos.

Eu até me ofereci para ajudar, mesmo sabendo que minhas habilidades inexistentes não seriam muito úteis, a não ser para atrapalhar. Ela parecia também estar ciente disso, pois educadamente recusou minha oferta.

Mas, após ter colocado a torta no forno e programado o timer, meu auxílio foi aceito para a parte da limpeza e da arrumação. Afinal, era o mínimo que eu podia fazer.

Trabalhando em conjunto, terminamos tudo rapidamente, e, com a torta ainda assando, nos encontramos sem nada para fazer.

Postados paralelamente à bancada, nos viramos até ficarmos um de frente para o outro. E lá estava o nosso já familiar momento de silêncio constrangedor.

Por um instante nós apenas nos encaramos, trocando aquele olhar intenso e penetrante que parecia se fazer presente toda vez que o momento se tornava tenso.

Eu olhei para Bella e eu a _vi_. Ela estava totalmente nua de artifícios embelezadores; nem um traço de maquiagem no rosto, pés descalços, vestindo simples trajes de dormir e cabelos emaranhados por, além de terem praticamente acabado de sair da cama, terem também sido soltos do nó há apenas alguns instantes.

E, ainda assim, ela estava estonteante. Seus lábios entreabertos estavam especialmente cheios e rubros. Seus olhos, duas esferas de chocolate me fitando com um brilho peculiar. Seu colo à mostra, expondo os ossos de sua clavícula que sensualmente sobressaíam, se fazendo aparentes, e só o que eu queria era percorrer com a minha boca o caminho dali até seu pescoço.

Seus seios redondos chamavam por minhas mãos e eu tive que fechá-las em punhos para impedi-las de cair em tentação. Entre a barra de sua blusa e o cós de suas boxers, um filete de pele cor de creme se punha à vista, direcionando meus olhos aos seus quadris e às suas tão belas pernas.

Meu olhar lentamente fez o caminho de volta, deleitando-se mais uma vez com a vista, e eu suponho que ela tenha percebido minha detalhada inspeção, pois um arrepio percorreu seu corpo e, oh meu Deus, seus mamilos se enrijeceram.

Engoli a seco e me senti sendo tomado por uma onda de desejo nu e cru.

Meus pensamentos nublaram-se e, naquele momento, para mim, éramos os únicos em todo o universo.

Minha parte racional foi dominada por minhas emoções e eram essas que conduziram minhas ações a partir de então.

Sem mover meu olhar – agora postado sobre o seu – senti-me dar um passo à frente, eliminando a prévia distância que nos separava.

Ela não se afastou, e eu considerei isso como um bom sinal; um que dizia "vá em frente".

E em frente eu fui. Levantando o braço, acariciei sua bochecha com as costas da minha mão. Com isso, Bella fechou os olhos e suspirou, duas outras reações que eu vi como ótimos indícios a meu favor.

Quando suas pálpebras se abriram, suas pupilas estavam ligeiramente dilatadas, e eu sabia que aquilo só podia significar uma coisa: ela queria aquilo tanto quanto eu.

Então eu levei minhas duas mãos para segurar sua delicada face enquanto lentamente abaixava minha cabeça e aproximava nossos rostos.

Eu já podia sentir sua respiração levemente acelerada e, enquanto ela me encarava no fundo dos olhos, eu revezava meu olhar entre o seu próprio e sua boca.

Eu estava tão perto, _tão_ perto que uma sensação de formigamento me tomou por inteiro, antecipando o que estava para acontecer.

Simultaneamente umedecemos nossos lábios e, quando eu senti o mínimo de contato possível, tão mínimo que estava a milhas de distância de sequer poder ser considerado um selinho, um som agudo ecoou pela cozinha, assustando a ambos. O maldito timer do forno.

Com o susto, instantaneamente nos afastamos. E então o momento havia passado e eu tive que ir embora, levando comigo a torta e um quilo de frustração.

Após nosso pseudo-momento, as únicas palavras que trocamos foi um "obrigado" murmurado por mim e um "não há de quê" que mal pôde ser ouvido ao sair de sua boca. Nada de despedidas. Nada de abraço ou algo do gênero.

Eu só esperava que nossa recém-reconstruída amizade não fosse arruinada. Novamente.

* * *

Naquela noite, ao retornar para a casa de Rosalie – que, por sorte, continuava dormindo na mesmíssima posição na qual a deixei algum tempo antes – eu decidi que precisava esfriar a cabeça e relaxar.

Antes, porém, eu me certifiquei – mais de uma vez – que a nova torta estivesse sã e salva na parte mais profunda da geladeira.

A ducha que tomei depois teve o resultado esperado, pelo menos até certo ponto.

Dizem que, quanto mais você não quer pensar em algo, mais seu cérebro teima e se foca justo naquilo. E eu comprovei essa teoria.

Não demorou para que eu começasse a sentir aquela deliciosa fisgada no ventre, resultado da minha mente traíra que resolveu repassar todos aqueles momentos tensos entre eu e Bella.

Flor de baunilha...

Pele de algodão...

Lábios rubros...

Seu corpo delicado tocando o meu...

Pupilas dilatadas nadando em um mar de chocolate...

Eu podia jurar que vi desejo ali... posso jurar...

Pernas... Deus! Que pernas...

Seios redondos, biquinhos apontando através do tecido...

Bocas tão próximas... _tão perto... tão, tão perto..._

Minha mente entroa em estado entorpecido e, naqueles segundos de êxtase, enquanto meu aperto aumenta, minha mão acelera, meu interior se contrai e um grunhido profundo me escapa sem permissão, a única coisa que consigo ver à minha frente é ela.

_Bella..._


	9. Capítulo VII

**Capítulo VII - Bella Ebriedade**

- Hey, baby? – Chamei por Rosalie enquanto abotoava minha camisa.

- Hum... – Respondeu-me sem um pingo de entusiasmo.

Ela estava agindo assim há algum tempo, meio fria e distante, e eu realmente não sabia o porquê.

No feriado de 4 de Julho, o qual passamos na casa do meu chefe, ela agira normalmente, como uma noiva educada, prestativa e, principalmente, apaixonada. Aquele lapso de normalidade me dera a leve impressão de que Rosalie era muito mais capaz de disfarçar do que eu havia imaginado.

- Faz um bom tempo que não conversamos sobre o nosso casamento. Não acha que devíamos acelerar os preparativos? – Toquei em um assunto que eu tinha certeza que a agradaria e melhoraria seu humor.

- Alice está cuidando de quase tudo. A decoração, as flores, os vestidos das madrinhas e o cardápio já foram decididos – Disse indiferentemente.

- Er... Como assim? Já está quase tudo pronto? Você não achou que seria interessante me deixar a par da situação? – Perguntei em tom levemente ofendido e irritado.

Com isso, Rose, que até então estava colocando algumas coisas em sua bolsa de trabalho, parou e virou-se para mim, sua expressão séria e impassível.

- Desculpe-me, _querido_, – Sarcasmo tingia sua voz – mas você não me parecia muito interessado.

Eu não queria e não iria começar uma discussão sobre aquilo, pois estava ciente que sairia perdendo de qualquer jeito. Mesmo porque, não é como se eu estivesse com a razão naquele mérito.

Então eu fiz o que eu sabia que iria remediar a situação.

Após um profundo suspiro, larguei minha gravata sobre a cama e fui até ela.

Rose ignorou minha presença ao seu lado, então eu segurei seus ombros e delicadamente virei seu corpo até que estivesse de frente ao meu.

Ainda assim sua atenção ficou no processo de fechamento de uma pulseira em seu pulso, e não em mim.

Colocando uma mecha de seu sedoso cabelo atrás de sua orelha, levei meus lábios até o espaço em seu pescoço bem embaixo de seu lóbulo. Antes de dizer qualquer coisa, postei um longo beijo no local, o que, claramente contra a sua vontade, provocou-lhe um arrepio.

- Baby... Eu sinto muito por parecer estar desinteressado – Outro beijo – Eu _estou_ interessado, acredite. – Mais um – Me perdoa? – Pedi com uma voz melosa e sedutora.

Dessa vez foi ela quem suspirou, finalmente fechando a bendita pulseira e voltando sua atenção para mim.

Fitei-a em seus olhos turquesa e levei uma mão até sua nuca, massageando sua pele com a ponta dos dedos.

- Você não presta, não é, Edward? – Inquiriu, um meio sorriso brincando em seus lábios.

Aquilo me deu esperanças de ter conseguido acalmar a fera.

- Eu? Por quê? – Dei-lhe meu melhor sorriso torto.

- Porque você joga baixo... E sabe exatamente o que está fazendo.

- Bem, um homem tem que saber usar suas melhores armas quando se trata de uma mulher como você.

- Uma mulher como eu?

- Hum... Como posso explicar... Como é que dizem hoje em dia mesmo? Ah, sim, fodona – Brinquei.

Vamos apenas dizer que, naquela manhã, ambos chegamos com um grande atraso aos nossos respectivos trabalhos.

* * *

Já fazia um tempo desde que eu e Bella nos havíamos visto pela última vez.

Desde a minha descoberta – a de que o meu próprio casamento estava sendo planejado pelas minhas costas – eu estava me esforçando para participar da organização.

O problema é que, mais cedo ou mais tarde, os detalhes sobre o bolo tiveram que ser discutidos, e eu estava fugindo da situação como o diabo foge da cruz. Se eu encontrasse Bella na presença de Rosalie, a situação seria, no mínimo, estranha.

Rose não fazia idéia das minhas recentes interações com Bella, a qual, por sua vez, era ignorante sobre o fato de que nossos encontros eram segredo para a minha noiva.

Eu estava dividido entre: a) Tratar Bella indiferentemente, o que certamente a deixaria meio chateada ou, no mínimo, intrigada, mas, por outro lado, meu noivado permaneceria intacto; ou b) Deixar a minha amizade/relacionamento com Bella explícito e implantar uma enorme pulga atrás da orelha de Rosalie.

Então eu optei pela secreta opção c, que consistia em: c) Nenhuma das alternativas acima. Ou seja, não haveria situação alguma.

Por isso eu cortei meu contato com Bella, no caso de ela mencionar alguma coisa para Rose, que estava tratando dos negócios sobre o bolo com o auxílio de Alice.

E, assim, mais de um mês se passou. Mas não sem que eu - correndo o risco de soar completamente piegas - tivesse pensado em Bella todos os dias, mesmo que por uma fração de segundo.

O meu recente alto grau de atenção e devoção à Rosalie e ao nosso relacionamento, no entanto, havia melhorado meu noivado em 150%. Eu apenas não conseguiadecidir se estava contente ou insatisfeito com isso.

* * *

Azazel e eu estávamos tendo um momento.

Ele, após chegar sorrateiramente na sala de TV, alertando-me para a sua presença apenas quando começou a se esfregar nas minhas pernas ao pé do sofá, estava agora deitado no meu colo.

O gato me encarava com duas enormes e dilatadas pupilas negras que escondiam o amarelo macabro de seus olhos, já que a iluminação estava baixa, apenas a televisão fornecendo luz para o cômodo.

Quando eu não dei sinal de reação alguma, ele levantou-se e, ao invés de ir embora, como eu imaginava que ele faria, ficou sobre suas patas traseiras e apoiou as dianteiras em meu peito, trazendo seu focinho ao nível do meu rosto.

- Er... Azazel? O que raios você está fazendo?

E lá estava eu tentando interagir com um felino novamente.

Enquanto eu o encarava sem entender, o bichano começou a esfregar sua cabeça no meu ombro, como se pedisse carinho.

Hesitantemente, levei minha mão até ele e acariciei atrás de sua orelha.

Então ele começou a ronronar.

_Será que Azazel estava tentando fazer as pazes comigo?_

Quando me cansei daquela palhaçada, deixei minha mão cair ao meu lado e voltei a assistir American Idol. Deus! Até eu cantava melhor que aquele coitado.

Azazel saiu do meu colo e eu pensei _"Ótimo, agora sim ele vai embora"._

Mas eu estava enganado. Ele apenas se moveu até ficar deitado ao meu lado no sofá, e então começou a forçar sua cabeça sob a minha mão que ali descansava. Aquele gato estava carente ou o quê? Fiz uma nota mental de sugerir à Rosalie que encontrasse uma gatinha – no sentido literal da palavra – para o pobrezinho.

Ou talvez ele apenas estivesse com fome, mas de jeito nenhum que eu iria alimentá-lo. Da última vez que eu ousei fazê-lo, Rose ficou tão nervosa que eu tive que dormir na sala. Aparentemente eu havia dado a quantidade errada da ração errada na hora errada.

O problema é que aquele barulhinho de ronronar era como um calmante instantâneo, e eu acabei caindo no sono com a cabeça escorada nas costas do sofá e a mão sobre o motorzinho sobre patas.

* * *

Minha mente estava metade no sonolento mundo subconsciente e metade no processo de emergência ao consciente. Essa última parte estava lentamente ficando desconfiada de que eu estava sendo observado.

Uma luz ofuscante passou pelas minhas pálpebras fechadas, despertando-me.

Fui abrindo os olhos, fechando-os bruscamente quando outro raio daquela mesma luz os atingiu.

- Oh, essa definitivamente vai para o Facebook...

Quando finalmente consegui abrir os olhos e deixá-los abertos, vi Rosalie com um sorriso malicioso nos lábios enquanto observava a tela da câmera fotográfica digital.

- O quê... – Devaneei meio atordoado.

Só fui entender direito o que estava acontecendo quando, imediatamente ao ouvir a voz de Rose, Azazel acordou e se desvencilhou do peso da minha mão, correndo para as pernas da "mãe", como minha noiva se autodenominava.

- Oi bebê! Sentiu saudades da mamãe? – Rose fez uma voz infantil enquanto largava suas coisas no chão e se abaixava para cumprimentar seu gato. Esse que, por sua vez, fez um barulho muito similar ao de uma pomba* e começou a ronronar, fechando os olhos por contentamento.

Pigarreei para chamar a atenção, interrompendo a cena maternal à minha frente.

- Ooown, olha só quem está com ciúmes – Disse Rosalie em tom jocoso enquanto vinha em minha direção – E olha que fui eu quem peguei o _meu _noivo dormindo todo aconchegado com o _meu_ gato!

Puxei-a pelos quadris, sentando-a de lado no meu colo enquanto ríamos.

- Alguém está de bom humor hoje! – Comentei.

- Oh, baby, de fato – Disse após me dar um selinho – A editora está abrindo uma sessão masculina na revista, e eu consegui um modelo ótimo para a campanha de lançamento. Eu vou supervisionar uma sessão de fotos dele que vai ser exibida na inauguração e, se der tudo certo, eu vou coordenar essa parte e ganhar um aumento! – Explicou-me, animada.

- Uau! isso é ótimo, querida – Parabenizei-a – Mas por que a revista teria uma ala masculina, sendo que é sobre moda feminina?

- Ah, foi uma ideia que eu mesma propus. Será como um guia do mundo masculino, só que feito pelos próprios homens; diferente da maioria, que são de autoria de mulheres que pensam entender sobre o assunto. Eles darão suas opiniões sobre a moda feminina, no sentido de revelarem o que gostam e o que não gostam de ver as mulheres usando. Também darão dicas sobre o que os atrai e o que os repele, tanto no quesito comportamento quanto no físico.

- Hum... Interessante. Mas onde esse tal modelo entra nisso tudo?

- Ele vai ser a "cara" dessa nossa novidade. Vai aparecer nos outdoors, nos comerciais de TV e até nos anúncios da própria revista; nós vamos investir muito na divulgação. E, se ele for interessante e hétero o bastante, talvez venha a participar dos artigos.

- Isso é ótimo, Rose... Mesmo. Mas... É só impressão minha ou eu ouvi algo sobre uma festa?

* * *

Os próximos dias se passaram sem nenhum acontecimento especial.

Eu mal me encontrava com Rosalie, pois ela estava sempre ocupada com o seu novo empreendimento. Isso também significava que os preparativos para o casamento foram colocados em espera. Tal fato, no entanto, ainda não me permitiu contatar Bella.

Eu só podia imaginar o que ela estava achando desse meu sumiço repentino, já que antes eu parecia viver procurando-a. No mínimo ela devia estar pensando que eu era um oportunista, indo atrás dela apenas quando me fosse necessário algum tipo de ajuda.

Na data da tal festa de inauguração, numa sexta-feira, Rose estava impossivelmente nervosa.

Durante todo o decorrer do dia, eu recebera mensagens de texto no celular, alertando e certificando sempre sobre as mesmas coisas: o horário no qual eu devia estar pronto, impecável e a postos em seu apartamento, os trajes que devia estar usando e uma meia dúzia de tarefas que eu deveria cumprir nesse meio tempo, como, por exemplo, pegar seu vestido na lavanderia.

Quando chegou a hora de irmos, eu estava, como recomendado, pronto, impecável, a postos, porém portando nem um pingo de entusiasmo para enfrentar uma festa, ainda por cima _aquele_ tipo de festa.

Eu já sabia mais ou menos como seria; não era a primeira vez que eu acompanhava Rosalie a um evento do gênero. Eu já podia até ver: jogos de luzes por todos os cantos, inúmeros telões exibindo fotos de modelos sem graça, música típica de desfiles de moda ressoando na maior altura e diversos tipos de drinks coloridos e decorados.

Ao entrarmos no salão da festa, deparei-me com uma cena praticamente idêntica à que eu havia imaginado.

A pior parte era o começo: cumprimentar trezentas pessoas que eu não fazia a menor ideia de quem eram, mas tinha que ser educado e cordial com elas, pois eram amigos e colegas de Rosalie. E assim eu era obrigado a rodar pelos grupinhos ali presentes, ouvindo sobre coisas de moda e jornalismo que, por um acaso, eu não entendia bulhufas, mas acenava e concordava como se compartilhasse de suas opiniões.

- Hum... Baby? – Chamei por Rose quando estávamos basicamente no último aglomerado de pessoas que ela devia cumprimentar – Vou pegar algo mais forte para beber, ok?

Ela estava engajada em uma conversa entusiasmada com uma senhora que, eu acho, era sua superiora. E, por isso, eu pressenti que aquele papo ainda iria longe.

Sendo assim, dei aquela desculpa – que não deixava de ser verdadeira - e me retirei.

- Whisky, puro – Pedi ao bartender ao me sentar em frente à bancada do bar.

Virei o banco parcialmente para a esquerda, apoiando o braço sobre o mármore e bebericando minha bebida enquanto observava a festa, que parecia estar apenas começando.

Entediado e já cansado, suspirei e suportei o peso de minha cabeça em meu punho fechado. Eu devia ser um perfeito exemplo de animação.

Estava concentrando minhas atenções no esforço de não cochilar quando, de repente, meus olhos captaram algo de seu interesse e se puseram em alerta.

_O que raios ela poderia estar fazendo ali?_

Eu me sentia dividido entre ficar eufórico por vê-la novamente, ou ficar apavorado, pois o encontro que eu tanto tentara evitar era agora praticamente iminente.

Passei os olhos sobre o local à procura de Rosalie e a encontrei, graças a Deus, ainda entretida com sua conversa.

Estando seguro, pelo menos por hora, voltei-me novamente para a direção em que Bella se encontrava.

Ela estava de tirar o fôlego... Vestia um vestido que, na minha opinião, devia ser proibido por lei devido ao seu comprimento indecentemente tentador, que deixava à mostra aquelas longas pernas que eu tanto admirava. O decote era, se não mais, tão quão cruel quanto o tamanho do traje; era tomara-que-caia - e eu, vergonhosamente e secretamente, realmente queria que caísse eventualmente – e empurrava seus seios para cima, espremendo-os e deixando o topo das saliências à vista.

_Jesus Cristinho._

E, para completar, ela estava dançando sensualmente, balançando seus quadris no ritmo da música.

Eu só parei de babar quando notei que ela não estava sozinha.

À sua frente, dançando com ela, estava um cara que podia se encaixar na famosa descrição: alto, moreno e sensual. Ok, eu não sabia quanto à última parte, então substituirei por: moreno, alto e forte. Porque o miserável devia usar anabolizantes, não é possível!

Quando seu rosto ficou visível para mim, notei, com ligeira surpresa, que ele era, na verdade, o modelo que Rosalie havia contratado; seu rosto e peitoral nu estampados nas fotos passando pelos telões.

_Esse negócio de barriga tanquinho é tão superestimado!_

Os dois estavam dançando e rindo, aparentemente se divertindo a valer e blá blá blá.

Aliás, eu parecia ser o único entediado e desanimado ali.

Com uma expressão de desdém, voltei-me novamente para o bar e pedi outra dose.

* * *

Um bom tempo depois, eu ainda estava no mesmo local, só que bebendo água ao invés de whisky. Fizera essa troca após procurar pelo meu celular e acabar esbarrando na minha chave do carro dentro do bolso do paletó, lembrando-me que estava dirigindo.

De repente ouvi alguém bufando atrás de mim e, ao virar-me para ver de quem se tratava, deparei-me com uma Rosalie soltando fogo pelas ventas.

_Merda, isso não pode ser bom._

- Você estava no bar durante todo esse tempo? – Perguntou-me, irritada.

- Hum... sim?

- Você disse que iria apenas pegar outra bebida, Edward! Ao invés disso, você sumiu e me deixou sozinha com a minha chefe, a qual, devido à sua longa ausência, não parava de insinuar que eu não conseguia segurar meu homem. E eu nem podia responder!

- Desculpe, amor, eu...

- Não me venha com _amor_! – Interrompeu-me – Você sabe como essa é uma noite importante para mim; eu preciso causar uma boa impressão. Quando é você quem precisa, eu faço tudo para te ajudar com o seu chefe insuportável, mas se sou eu quem necessita de ajuda...

Ela estava nervosa ao extremo e parecia à beira das lágrimas.

_Oh não, em que dia do mês estávamos mesmo?_

- Rose, você está... de TPM? – Perguntei, receoso.

A pergunta pareceu pressionar o proibido botão vermelho, liberando toda a sua ira. Suas íris radiavam raiva e um de seus olhos repuxava na parte de baixo.

- Vai pro inferno, Edward!

E com isso ela saiu pisando forte.

As pessoas que estavam nas proximidades agora me encaravam espantadas. As mulheres, principalmente, me lançavam olhares acusadores.

- Que é? Nunca viram um casal discutindo, não? – Cuspi as palavras com grosseria.

- Cara, como você pergunta a uma mulher irada se ela está de TPM? Isso é universalmente conhecido como suicídio – Um infeliz desconhecido que estava sentado ao meu lado disse para mim.

Lancei um olhar fuzilador em sua direção, bem parecido com o que eu havia recebido de Rosalie há apenas alguns instantes.

- Por que não vai _você_ pra porra do inferno, huh? – Praticamente gritei com o cara antes de me levantar e sair andando em direção ao banheiro.

* * *

Após ter me aliviado e basicamente completado o processo de desintoxicação alcoólica, fui à procura de Rosalie.

Ao não conseguir encontrá-la, saí perguntando para as pessoas se elas sabiam por onde andava a minha noiva, e descobri que a miserável havia ido embora sem mim.

Aquilo me irritou ainda mais e eu decidi que não tinha mais nada para fazer naquela maldita festa.

Porém, quando passei pelo bar, avistei Bella sentada em um dos bancos, cabeça deitada nos braços apoiados na bancada e segurando um copo cheio de um líquido transparente.

Não resisti e fui até ela.

- Bella? – Chamei.

Lentamente ela levantou a cabeça e me surpreendeu ao mostrar-me seus olhos inchados e vermelhos.

- Bella, você está chorando? – Perguntei, preocupado, apressando-me para sentar ao seu lado.

- Não mais... – Respondeu simplesmente.

Então virou goela abaixo o conteúdo do copo que tinha em sua mão, fazendo uma careta ao terminar de engolir.

- Isso é água? – Questionei.

- Não, vodka.

- Você está bêbada?

- No processo para chegar lá – Disse enquanto acenava para o bartender encher seu copo novamente.

- Bella, o que houve?

Assim que sua dose foi reposta, tornou a tomar a bebida de uma vez só, e, só então, virou-se para me responder após um suspiro.

- Nada.

Foi a minha vez de suspirar; no meu caso por frustração. Era óbvio que havia algo de errado e era inútil que ela negasse.

Quando percebi seu braço se movendo para pedir outro refil, segurei-o para impedi-la.

- É melhor eu te levar pra casa – Falei com convicção – Você veio de táxi?

- Não, vim de carona. E posso muito bem ir embora sozinha.

-Ainda acho mais sensato que eu me assegure de que você chegue em casa sã e salva.

Por alguns instantes ela me encarou com os olhos estreitados, mas eu segurei seu olhar com o meu e, quando percebeu que eu não iria ceder, rendeu-se.

- Que seja... Essa festa está um porre mesmo, posso continuar bebendo em casa – Declarou, levantando-se desajeitadamente.

Fiquei de pé ao seu lado, ajudando-a a firmar seu corpo ligeiramente cambaleante.

- Acho que você já bebeu o bastante, Bella.

- Eu apenas me levantei rápido demais. Sou perfeitamente capaz de andar sozinha – Afirmou com teimosia.

Bufei, meio irritado, mas também entretido por sua cabeça dura.

* * *

- Então... Você vai me contar o que tanto te chateou? – Perguntei após alguns momentos de silêncio reinando no meu carro que eu dirigia na direção da casa de Bella.

- Hum... Acho que hoje é seu dia de sorte... – Respondeu-me olhando para fora da sua janela.

- Por quê?

- Porque quando bebo, mesmo que pouco, eu fico totalmente tagarela. Conhece aquele ditado: A bebida entra e a verdade sai?

Sua declaração me fez rir levemente.

- Ok, revele-me seus segredos, então – Falei jocosamente.

- É Jacob... – Disse após um profundo suspiro – Ele sempre me dá esperanças, só para massacrá-las depois.

Uma onda de nervosismo me atacou ao considerar o que ela estava me contando. Estaria ela apaixonada por esse tal de Jacob? Suas esperanças eram de ficar com ele? E o idiota a estava _recusando_?

- Hum... Se importa de elaborar? – Pedi.

- Toda vez que ele dá sinais de que está melhorando, eu sou surpreendida por uma recaída.

Me senti aliviado por ter minhas preocupações negadas, mas ainda não entendia o que ela estava querendo me dizer.

- Ok, você vai ter que ser mais explicativa – Disse, sem graça.

- Jacob é... viciado em cocaína – Confessou e fez uma pequena pausa antes de continuar – Hoje era o seu grande dia, sua grande oportunidade, mas eu devia ter adivinhado que aquilo iria acontecer. Nesse mundo dos modelos, o que não falta é oferta de drogas. Então, quando ele sumiu no meio da festa, eu sabia que iria encontrá-lo caído, alucinando em algum canto. E foi o que aconteceu.

- Oh... – Eu estava sem palavras.

- Aquele dia que você me levou para ver as casas... Aquela foi outra recaída dele. O dia da mudança também.

Aí sim eu fui surpreendido.

- Eu pensei que... Eu pensei que ele fosse seu namorado.

Com isso, Bella virou sua cabeça abruptamente na minha direção, olhos surpresos e incrédulos.

- Namorado? O que poderia te levar a supor isso?

- Er... É... Bem, naquela primeira vez, você estava na casa dele e saiu de cabelos molhados e vestindo uma camisa que claramente pertencia a um homem – Confessei timidamente.

- Oh... Eu vejo agora o que aquilo fez parecer... Se você soubesse o que realmente aconteceu...

- E o que foi que aconteceu? – Perguntei, morrendo de curiosidade.

- Ele ia me levar para olhar os imóveis. Combinamos que eu iria de táxi até o seu apartamento, e de lá partiríamos juntos em sua camionete. Mas, quando eu cheguei lá, ele não atendia a porta, então eu usei a chave escondida debaixo do tapete e o encontrei tendo uma overdose no chão da sala. Não sei como, mas na hora do desespero eu consegui arrastá-lo até o banheiro e colocá-lo debaixo da água fria. Mas, é claro, até eu conseguir essa proeza, eu tive que me debater com o peso dele e acabei molhando toda a metade de cima do meu corpo. Por isso a camiseta não era minha e meu cabelo estava úmido. Depois que a ambulância chegou e eu pude acalmar um pouco os nervos, eu fiquei tão irritada e decepcionada que não quis acompanhá-lo. Então eu dei o telefone da mãe dele para um dos paramédicos e deixei que o levassem. Foi então que eu te liguei, não do meu celular, porque no meio da bagunça o deixei molhar e foi assim que ele pifou. Já no dia da mudança, o Jake me ajudou com as caixas e tal, mas, quando estávamos descarregando-as, ele recebeu uma ligação de um traficante e saiu às pressas, me deixando sozinha para fazer o resto.

Senti-me mal por tê-la julgado, principalmente considerando a gravidade dos fatos que eu agora sabia serem os verdadeiros.

- Eu... Sinto muito – Falei após um instante.

- É, eu também.

- E me desculpe por ter julgado antes de procurar saber a verdade.

- Tudo bem... Ele não é meu namorado, mas eu me importo muito com ele. Me importo até demais. Nós crescemos juntos e ele é como um irmão e um melhor amigo em uma pessoa só. E quando esse tipo de coisa acontece, me parte o coração, pois não posso fazer nada...

Eu simplesmente não sabia o que dizer, como consolá-la, então o silêncio tomou o ambiente outra vez.

Bem então eu virei o carro em sua rua e estacionei em frente à sua casa, aliviado pois o assunto pesado teria uma desculpa para ser posto de lado.

- Aqui estamos – Declarei.

- Obrigada, Edward – Sorriu agradecida e começou a alcançar a maçaneta.

- Espera, deixa isso comigo – Falei, saindo do carro e rapidamente atravessando até a sua porta para abri-la.

- Uau, que cavalheiro – Brincou, ainda um pouco entristecida.

Acompanhei-a até sua porta, mas quando Bella começou a procurar em sua bolsa por suas chaves, eu percebi que não estava pronto para me despedir.

- Então, Bella... Você acha que vai ficar bem? Tendo bebido e tal...

Cessou sua procura e olhou para mim.

- Eu não sou tão fraca assim, Edward. Não bebi a ponto de passar mal.

- Hum... – Uma pausa ocorreu enquanto ela voltava a remexer em sua bolsa – Você acha que bebeu o bastante para se esquecer dessa nossa conversa ao acordar?

- Claro que não.

- E... Bebeu o suficiente para fazer algo que, na verdade, não iria querer fazer?

Novamente sua atenção voltou-se para mim, suas sobrancelhas franzidas em dúvida.

- Aonde você está querendo chegar com isso, Edward?

- Está ou não está? – Insisti.

- Não, não estou. Acho que sei muito bem distinguir o que eu quero ou não, mesmo tendo bebido um pouco.

- Bom... Muito bom – Murmurei mais para mim mesmo.

Lentamente me aproximei dela, seu olhar ficando cada vez mais desentendido.

Quando nossos corpos estavam a meros centímetros de distância, aninhei seu rosto em minhas mãos, repetindo o que havia feito naquela madrugada em sua cozinha.

Sua respiração se acelerou e eu tinha certeza que ela já sabia o que estava para acontecer.

Aqueles olhos profundos me olhavam, meio espantados, meio ansiosos, mas ainda com um leve vestígio de ebriedade.

Talvez ela não estivesse bêbada o bastante para fazer algo que não queria – o que era bom, pois eu não queria fazer nada contra a sua vontade -, mas ela com certeza tinha álcool suficiente em seu metabolismo para deixar de lado suas possíveis inibições. E essa era a minha deixa.

Naquele momento eu me esqueci de qualquer outra coisa que não fosse Bella e o estranho magnetismo que me atraía para ela desde o primeiro instante do nosso reencontro. A única preocupação que passava leve e ligeiramente pela minha mente era a possibilidade de a minha seguinte ação ser rechaçada. Mas não iria. Eu sabia que não iria; eu podia ver essa verdade estampada no abismo de seus olhos, do qual eu estava à beira e prestes a me jogar.

Então eu me deixei cair, sem ter medo do que eu poderia encontrar quando alcançasse o fundo.

- Eu realmente espero que você não tenha nada assando no seu forno – Brinquei, meu hálito soprando e se misturando com o seu, tamanha a proximidade em que nos encontrávamos.

Eu não lhe dei tempo para pegar a minha piada, pois ataquei seus lábios com os meus assim que proferi a última palavra.

Era como se uma avalanche de sentimentos estivesse desabando sobre a minha cabeça. Era excitação, realização, alívio, adrenalina, calor, catarse... Por um segundo, minha respiração ficou presa em minha garganta por estar tão maravilhado com a grandeza daquele momento.

Seus lábios eram tão quentes e tão macios... Senti a urgência de prová-los, sentir seu gosto, deleitar-me em seu sabor...

E assim o fiz, passando a ponta da minha língua pela extensão de seu lábio inferior, saboreando e pedindo passagem ao mesmo tempo.

Seu gosto era tão delicioso quanto eu havia imaginado e até fantasiado. Eu não queria privar-me daquilo nunca mais.

O que eu não estava preparado, porém, era para a sensação de sua língua tocando a minha quando Bella abriu sua boca, me convidando para entrar.

Um gemido involuntário me escapou ao sentir a ardência, a suavidade, a doçura...

Minha mão moveu-se até sua nuca, pegando um chumaço de cabelos e segurando fortemente. Foi a sua vez de gemer.

Minha outra mão desceu acariciando seu braço, encontrando o caminho por sua cintura, onde a enlacei e puxei seu corpo colado no meu. Eu podia sentir cada milímetro de contato, cada terminação nervosa reagindo ao toque.

Suas mãos encontraram os meus cabelos, onde ela penetrou seus pequenos dedos e puxou os fios com força.

Um sentimento de urgência me tomou por completo, e eu não conseguia beijá-la com vigor suficiente; não conseguia explorar seu corpo com agilidade suficiente...

Virei seu corpo e pressionei-o contra a porta, maximizando o contato entre nós. Agora eu podia realmente senti-la por toda a parte.

Eu estava duro, _tão_ duro que chegava a doer.

Meus quadris moveram-se instintivamente, empurrando-se contra os dela e ambos gememos, pois a fricção era simplesmente maravilhosa.

Descendo minha mão de sua cintura até sua coxa, puxei sua perna, segurando-a em meu quadril. Tal movimento abriu espaço para ainda mais contato onde eu mais desejava.

Senti-me encorajado, pois ela retribuía meus movimentos – tanto os do corpo, quanto os dos lábios e língua – com a mesma paixão que eu empregava ao fazê-los.

Aquele beijo estava se tornando desesperado e ambos respirávamos pelo nariz como se estivéssemos correndo uma maratona com obstáculos.

Nós estávamos praticamente dry humping¹, e aquilo estava quase me enlouquecendo. Se não parássemos logo, eu não iria era parar de jeito nenhum. Mas eu simplesmente não conseguia reunir forças suficientes para interromper algo que eu havia desejado por tanto tempo.

Nós continuamos naquele amasso explicitamente gráfico por alguns instantes até que, ironicamente, já que ela era a alcoolizada da situação, Bella encerrou nosso beijo.

Ainda assim permanecemos conectados na prévia posição, mais ofegantes do que nunca, olhos fechados e testas encostadas.

Era muito para absorver, para processar.

Ficamos daquele jeito por alguns minutos e então, com a respiração regulada, e muita, muita hesitação, desgrudei-me de seu corpo e dei um passo para trás.

Era como sair de uma sauna e pular em uma piscina de águas glaciais. Era devastador o sentimento de perder todas aquelas sensações que aquela série de toques e carícias havia proporcionado. Mas, antes que eu pudesse atacá-la novamente, Bella achou sua chave e virou-se para colocá-la na fechadura.

Após destrancar a porta, voltou-se novamente para mim e, com um olhar cheio de vergonha, despediu-se.

- Obrigada pela carona. Hum... É, obrigada – Disse sem olhar-me nos olhos.

Acho que meu coração partiu-se um pouco com a neutralidade, ainda que tímido, de seu tom.

Mas de uma coisa eu tinha certeza: depois daquilo, não havia a menor possibilidade de eu desistir de Bella.

* * *

_¹dry humping = é uma expressão que, até onde eu sei, é inexistente em português. É quando duas pessoas ficam, literalmente, trepando (desculpem a expressão chula, mas é a única que encontrei para descrever) uma na outra, porém sem penetração. Normalmente ambas estão vestidas, mas não é essencial que assim seja._

* * *

_**N/A: Caso alguém nunca tenha ouvido esse barulho peculiar que o gato Azazel fez, aqui tem um exemplo de como é: http : / www (ponto) youtube (ponto) com / watch?v=CYAjwYZBMiw**_

_**Vestido da Bella: http: /www2 (ponto)pictures(ponto)zimbio(ponto)com/pc/Kristen+Stewart+rocks+up+New+York+premiere+NutiJ9HGedIl(ponto)jpg?38710PCN_Runaway06**_

_**http:/ cutekristenstewart(ponto)com/userfiles/2010/3/19/images/Kristen-Stewart-Hair-Photos(ponto)jpg**_

_**(para abrir os links, elimine os espaços e substitua os (ponto)'s por .**_


	10. Capítulo VIII

**Capítulo VIII - Nosso (não tão) pequeno segredo sujo**

Havia chegado em casa. Não me lembro exatamente como, mas lá estava eu, encarando minha sala de estar, a porta ainda aberta atrás de mim.

Acho que tive sorte por não ter batido o carro durante o percurso, pois minha mente conseguia se focar em apenas uma coisa, e, com certeza, não era no trânsito.

Eu beijara Bella... E ela correspondera.

Um palpitante pensamento percorria a periferia do meu cérebro, implorando por uma atenção que não lhe seria dada.

Um ínfimo instante e percebi estar em meu quarto, descalçando meus sapatos e retirando meu paletó. Era como se eu estivesse em piloto automático.

Minha gravata logo foi parar no chão, junto com as outras peças já descartadas.

Posicionado ao lado da cama, as partes de trás dos meus joelhos tocando a madeira, deixei meu corpo límpido cair sobre o colchão. Minha camisa, entretanto, parecia estar me sufocando, então levei meus dedos até os botões e comecei a desfazê-los. Quando terminei e ligeiramente me levantei para retirar por completo o pedaço de tecido, fui assaltado por uma onda de um odor já conhecido: flor de baunilha.

Em meio ao calor do momento, nossos corpos quase se tornando um só, seu perfume irresistível havia penetrado os poros do pano e agora voltava para me assombrar. Dizem que o olfato é um dos mais poderosos sentidos, especialmente quando se trata de memórias, e naquele momento eu não poderia estar mais de acordo.

Suas mãos ávidas teriam feito um rápido trabalho abrindo minhas calças, libertando meu membro dos confins de tecido e, em seguida, prendendo-o no calor de sua pequena mão.

Enquanto isso, na realidade, a minha palma masculinamente indelicada tentava simular como seria a de Bella envolvendo meu duro comprimento, guiando-o até a fonte de seu úmido calor.

Surpreender-me-ia ao não encontrar a já esperada barreira de tecido de suas roupas íntimas – isso era uma fantasia, afinal, e um homem pode sonhar -, e em instantes estaríamos unidos no mais primário dos jeitos.

Já era torturante apenas imaginar como seria senti-la por dentro, úmida, macia, quente; era difícil pensar em qual seria a minha reação se eu pudesse realmente experimentar tais sensações.

Meus quadris começariam a ter vontade própria e mover-se-iam frenética e vigorosamente, adentrando e se retraindo da apertada ardência do sexo de Bella.

Sua expressão seria de êxtase: olhos cerrados e lábios abertos, deixando seus deliciosos gemidos fluírem livremente.

Meu clímax chegou quando intensifiquei a pressão com que me estimulava, pensando que seria Bella usando meus ombros como apoio para encontrar minhas investidas.

Um grunhido animalesco e diversas estremecidas depois, meu corpo descansava quase sem vida sobre os meus lençóis cobertos pelo meu suor e pela evidência do meu prazer proibido.

* * *

Na semana seguinte, eu passei meu tempo em um tipo de rotina. Toda manhã eu já acordava encarando o telefone, esperando que ele milagrosamente começasse a tocar. Quando isso realmente acontecia, eu atendia o mais ávida e rapidamente possível, apenas para descobrir que não era Bella do outro lado da linha.

Até que, mais ou menos na metade do terceiro dia, eu decidi virar homem e ligar para ela eu mesmo.

Tentei inúmeras vezes pelos próximos dois dias, apenas para me decepcionar cada vez mais, pois ela nunca atendeu.

Eu não era tão bobo a ponto de ter a ilusão de que ela não estava me evitando; eu sabia que esta era a verdade nua e crua. E eu também sabia que estar obcecado com isso era extremamente errado.

Rosalie, com quem eu realmente deveria estar preocupado, também estava me ignorando. Para ela, porém, eu não tentei ligar, pois, se ela ainda não havia percebido o quanto exagerara em sua explosão, isso significava que sua TPM ainda não havia passado.

Eu sei que não devia ter perguntado se ela realmente estava neste estado – eu a conhecia bem o bastante para saber exatamente quando eram esses períodos -, e este fora o meu erro. E, apesar de eu lhe dever um pedido de desculpas, ela também se encontrava no mesmo débito comigo.

Mas essa não era a minha maior preocupação no momento. Eu estava meio distraído desde o dia da festa, sempre com os pensamentos em conflito pelo que eu havia feito. Era uma batalha entre culpa e triunfo, vergonha e satisfação, arrependimento e anseio.

- ...ward! EDWARD! – Ouvi Jasper esbravejando ao mesmo tempo em que senti um tapa em minha nuca.

- Que porra é essa, Jasper? – Perguntei, irritado.

- Faz cinco minutos que eu to tentando falar com você, ligando no seu celular, no telefone do escritório; até levantei minha bunda da cadeira e vim até aqui, mas você parece estar dormindo de olhos abertos!

- Ah... Desculpa aí, ando um pouco distraído mesmo...

- Um pouco? Deu pra usar eufemismo¹ agora?

- Tá, tá, ando _muito_ distraído. Satisfeito?

- Você não devia estar preocupado com a minha satisfação, e sim com a do chefe. Ele já veio me perguntar o que raios tá acontecendo contigo, porque seu rendimento tá "deixando a desejar", nas palavras dele.

- Merda! Era só o que me faltava, problemas no trabalho também... – Resmunguei.

- Olha, cara, seja lá o que for que tá te deixando desse jeito, eu sugiro que você resolva, e que faça isso rápido, antes que te atrapalhe ainda mais.

Ao ouvir isso, minha ficha caiu, e eu já sabia qual seria meu próximo passo. Bella não me ligava, nem me atendia, mas eu queria ver como ela conseguiria escapar de uma pequena visita.

* * *

Dessa vez eu não hesitei. Fui direto à sua porta, toquei a campainha umas três vezes seguidas e esperei cerca de cinco segundos antes de repetir o processo.

Depois de um tempo, consegui ouvir a voz de Bella murmurando alguns xingamentos dirigidos à minha insistência certamente irritante, mas que eu não conseguia evitar.

A porta se abriu bruscamente e atrás dela havia uma Bella nada feliz com sua visita. Ver que era eu seu visitante não melhorou seu humor, muito para o meu pesar.

- Edward... – Constatou em um tom receoso.

- Nós precisamos conversar – Falei com firmeza.

- Eu realmente preferiria se deixássemos isso pra lá. Esquecer que aconteceu, sabe? – Falou com um traço de súplica.

- Esquecer? Me desculpe, Bella, mas isso eu não posso fazer. E também não posso ficar remoendo os acontecimentos sem saber o que eles realmente significam, e é por isso que estou aqui. Nós _realmente _precisamos conversar.

Com um suspiro de derrota, ela abriu a porta por completo e me deixou entrar.

* * *

Estava agora sentado na sala de estar da casa de Bella. Ela, no entanto, permaneceu em pé.

- Aceita alguma coisa pra beber? Café? Água? Suco? Chá? Acho que tenho de hortelã, cidreira, erva-doce, camomila, preto, verde... – Bella disparou a falar, obviamente nervosa e inquieta.  
Em meio aos seus devaneios, levantei-me e fui até ela.

- Bella – Interrompi-a e coloquei uma mão em seu antebraço – Obrigado, mas só o que eu quero é ter uma conversa sincera.

- Tudo bem, então fale – Disse seriamente enquanto passava a mão pelos cabelos.  
Decidi que sentar-me era redundante, então permaneci onde estava, e Bella também não mostrou sinais de que iria se acomodar.

- O que aconteceu naquela noite... – Comecei – Eu poderia até me desculpar por ter me aproveitado de seu estado meio alcoolizado, mas fui educado para pedir desculpas apenas quando verdadeiramente arrependido - Admiti.

- Edward, você não se aproveitou de mim. Por favor, me dê mais crédito, ok? Não, eu não teria deixado aquilo acontecer se estivesse completamente sóbria, mas também não estava tão bêbada a ponto de estar suscetível a qualquer tipo de abuso.

- Bom... Isso é bom... É exatamente isso que vem me deixando acordado à noite; não saber se você realmente queria aquilo ou se estava morrendo de remorso e de raiva de mim.

- Ah, não me entenda mal, eu realmente estive e ainda estou morrendo de remorso, mas não posso me fazer de vítima. Eu me deixei levar e não deveria; foi errado e vai ser algo de que eu me arrependerei pro resto da vida.

Ok, então, se arrependimento matasse, ela já teria batido as botas, mas o que foi aquilo sobre se deixar levar mesmo? Quer dizer que ela se deixou levar pelos próprios desejos? Quer dizer que moralmente ela não queria ter feito, mas que, por outro lado, era algo que ela também desejava?

_Pare de se fazer perguntas para as quais a sua cabecinha oca não tem respostas, idiota! Você veio conversar com ela por esse exato motivo!_

- Era só isso? – Perguntou-me – Veio se desculpar?

_Não, vim dizer que não paro de pensar em você, que você é linda e que nosso beijo tem sido fonte de todas as minhas fantasias e sonhos._

É, melhor não.

Mas então, o que raios eu deveria dizer? O que, realmente, eu fora ali para falar? Eu queria uma explicação para tudo que estivera sentindo, mas se eu, portador de tais sentimentos, não sabia expressá-los em palavras, como poderia Bella explicá-los para mim?

- Não... Não exatamente... Bella, eu... É que... - Olhou-me com uma sobrancelha arqueada, como se questionasse a razão de minha hesitação. A ideia da conversa fora minha, afinal de contas - Eu... Sinceramente... Não sei o que está acontecendo...

Ela, que até então me observava atentamente, expirou pesadamente após postar o olhar no chão entre nós; sua mão direita enroscada na raiz de um chumaço de cabelo, o lábio inferior entre os dentes.

- Eu também não, Edward; só sei que, o que quer que seja, é errado e tem que parar imediatamente. Não devia nem ter começado...

Eu pensei que estava preparado para ouvir aquelas palavras - as quais eu já imaginava que seriam proferidas por ela -, mas me enganei. Algo dentro de mim simplesmente gritava: "_Não! Isso é inaceitável! Não se conforme!_".

E eu, levado por um ímpeto incompreensível e misterioso, decidi que não me conformaria.

Por impulso, como que temendo que Bella fosse fugir ou desaparecer, segurei seu antebraço com vigor.

- Não! Apenas... Não...

- Não o quê, Edward? - Perguntou-me sem entender meu jeito evasivo.

- Eu não sei... Só sei que não consigo aceitar isso que você disse - Respondi igualmente confuso.

- Quê?

Com o aperto ainda firme em seu braço, dei um passo à frente, aproximando-nos para ressaltar o que eu estava prestes a dizer - seja lá o que fosse.

- Você não pode - Comecei, falando cada palavra pausada e enfaticamente - me dizer que está tão indiferente a isso tudo quanto aparenta estar. Eu não acredito.

- Não foi isso que eu disse - Falou, olhando-me no fundo dos olhos.

Eu não sabia o que deduzir a partir daquela vaga declaração. Aguardei para ver se ela complementaria, mas o silêncio e os olhares permaneceram.

Mais alguns instantes se passaram assim: eu tentando decifrá-la, e ela esperando que eu o fizesse.

Eu não saberia descrever qual foi ou como ocorreu minha linha de pensamento nos momentos seguintes; eu nem sei se alguma coisa, de fato, passou pela minha cabeça. Só o que eu consegui processar foi puro instinto.

Foi tudo tão rápido que, caso existisse um espectador, se este piscasse ou se distraísse, perderia o processo do que aconteceu. Em um segundo estávamos parecendo uma imagem cinematográfica em pausa, o único movimento dentro de nossas mentes, e, no próximo, minha mão esquerda estava emaranhada nos fios sedosos da parte traseira da cabeça de Bella, puxando-os em minha direção, trazendo sua face de encontro à minha e esmagando seus lábios contra os meus.

A surpresa não foi apenas da parte dela; nem eu havia previsto minhas próprias ações.

Pega totalmente despreparada, Bella puxou fortemente o ar pelas narinas, estupefata. E, de começo, sua boca ficou indiferente à minha; nem a recusando, nem a aceitando. Em reação a isso, meu aperto em seus cabelos intensificou-se e minha outra mão soltou seu braço para segurar a lateral de seu rosto.

Continuei tentando persuadi-la a me corresponder, colocando tudo de mim naquele beijo.

Senti sua mão fechada em punho sobre meu peito, tentando me empurrar, e, devo admitir, ela era bem forte para alguém tão pequenina e delicada. Então resolvi arriscar e mordisquei seu lábio inferior, mantendo-o entre meus dentes por alguns segundos e aplicando um pouco mais de pressão do que algumas pessoas se sentiriam confortáveis recebendo. Era uma faca de dois gumes; um tapa na cara ou uma barreira rompida. Deus, como eu torci para que fosse a segunda opção.

Bella deixou escapar um gemido baixo e grave e sua mão que me empurrava reverteu seus movimentos e passou a me puxar pelo tecido da camisa. Um suspiro de contentamento escapou-me ao sentir sua boca finalmente aceitar a minha.

Deslizei minha palma pela lateral do seu corpo até alcançar a barra de sua blusa, e então prossegui no caminho contrário, levantando o pano e sentindo o contato direto de minha mão com a pele macia e quente de sua barriga. Um arrepio percorreu seu corpo em resposta ao meu toque suave, porém firme.

Mas eu queria mais, então passei a ponta da minha língua pelos seus lábios, pedindo passagem, a qual, felizmente, me foi concedida. A sensação e o gosto do novo contato foram como combustível para o meu fogo já crepitante, e imediatamente os dedos de ambas as minhas mãos apertaram com força - uma os seus cabelos, consequentemente puxando-os, e a outra a carne de sua cintura.

As coisas estavam ficando intensas, e o ar entrando em nossos pulmões não parecia ser suficiente, a julgar pelas nossas respirações ofegantes. Estávamos quase hiperventilando, mas eu, e pelo jeito Bella também, não poderia me importar menos.

Eu nunca fora uma pessoa de múltiplo raciocínio, de focar-me em mais de uma coisa ao mesmo tempo, então já era de se imaginar que não havia nada em minha mente além de Bella e aquele beijo. Ela, no entanto, parecia possuir tal característica, e eu explicarei agora como cheguei a tal conclusão. Como já mencionei, a intensidade do nosso beijo só fazia aumentar, e a combinação do calor do corpo dela, sua língua quente em uma dança sensual com a minha e seu cheiro e gosto intoxicantes me fez soltar um gemido, que mais pareceu um rosnado, devido à excitação. E foi assim que aqueles minutos no paraíso chegaram ao fim; quando Bella interrompeu todo prévio contato entre nós, exceto por sua mão, agora espalmada em meu peito, mantendo-nos afastados.

- Não, Edward, não! – Exclamou com a respiração ainda arquejante – Chega, isso não pode mais acontecer! Você tem uma noiva!

E foi aí que eu percebi que Bella, ao contrário de mim, possuía a capacidade de acessar seu cérebro mesmo em momentos tensos como aquele. E assim suas palavras ressuscitaram a minha própria consciência, trazendo-a de volta para mim como um tapa na cara e um soco na boca do estômago.

Deus do céu, o que eu estava fazendo?

_Traindo sua noiva, seu idiota._

Meu Deus, Rosalie!

_Finalmente lembrou-se da existência dela, gênio?_

Ah, cala a boca.

Eu não sabia o que fazer... Pedir perdão? Acho que não à Bella, pelo menos... Concordar? Bem, eu devia, mesmo que, bem lá no fundo, existisse algo querendo discordar.

- Eu... – Abri e fechei a boca uma meia dúzia de vezes, ensaiando dizer palavras inexistentes.

- Olha, Edward, não precisa dizer nada. Apenas... Não me procure mais, ok?

- Quê? – Sua sugestão um tanto quanto radical me pegou de surpresa – Nem amigos podemos ser?

- Não acho que seja uma boa ideia.

- Mas... – Tentei argumentar.

- Mas nada, Edward. Nas últimas vezes que nos encontramos você foi fraco e me beijou, apesar de todas as circunstâncias; e eu, por algum motivo que eu desconheço, mesmo sóbria, sou mais fraca ainda por não conseguir resistir às suas investidas. Portanto é melhor que nós cortemos todo tipo de contato, de forma que não haja tentações. Apenas vá embora e tente me esquecer, ok? De agora em diante, toda interação necessária em relação ao meu trabalho na cerimônia do seu casamento será feita diretamente com Rosalie. Isso se eu conseguir olhar nos olhos dela novamente... Ai meu Deus! O que foi que eu fiz... – Lamentou em tom cheio de culpa.

Permaneci calado; as palavras me faltavam.

- Por favor, apenas vá – Pediu-me.

Atônito, virei-me e, ainda mudo, dirigi-me sozinho à porta da rua, saindo, pelo que provavelmente seria a última vez, da casa e da vida de Bella.


	11. Capítulo IX

**Capítulo IX - Não deixe que eu te impeça**

Não vou dizer que passei uma semana trancado no quarto com um pote de sorvete e uma caixa de chocolates para me consolar. Acordei, tomei banho, me arrumei, trabalhei, socializei e fiz tudo mais que uma rotina comum estabelece. Segui assim por três semanas e, vistos de fora, meus dias eram completamente normais.

Remediei a situação com Rosalie, pelo menos ao máximo possível. Nosso relacionamento, antes já monótono, continuou crescentemente neste ritmo.

A irregularidade estava, no entanto, dentro de mim. Já não conseguia olhar para minha noiva da mesma maneira. Ainda sentia enorme carinho por ela, mas a paixão desaparecera, dando lugar a um sentimento de culpa e ressentimento.

Eu tentava agir normalmente, mas quem me conhecia de verdade conseguia ver além da fachada que eu mostrava. Jasper até tentara conversar sobre isso, mas eu me recusei a discutir o assunto.

Rosalie nunca mencionou nada a respeito do meu comportamento ligeiramente alterado; apenas me lançava olhares desconfiados e às vezes até tristes e preocupados.

Eu queria tranqüilizá-la, responder suas perguntas implícitas e dizer que estava tudo bem, mas sabia que soaria falso se o fizesse.

Eventualmente ela parou de me procurar como homem; talvez por ter se cansado de sempre ter que tomar a iniciativa, ou farta de fazer amor com alguém que era tão animado quanto um manequim. Não me entendam mal, não perdera o gosto pela coisa, não adquiri nenhuma disfunção erétil e aproveitava o ato como qualquer ser humano, especialmente do gênero masculino. Apenas não conseguia pôr tudo de mim naquele momento. Sexo é um instinto natural e primata, e é quase automático para as pessoas, e foi assim que eu passei a encarar a situação.

Talvez eu esteja sendo meio melodramático, então sinto que devo esclarecer: não estava deprimido. Eu ria, sorria e tinha minhas horas de lazer como todo mundo. O nome para o que eu tinha é distração.

Estava sempre apenas meio concentrado em minhas atividades, e eu temia pelo que eu estava perdendo nas ocasiões que minha atenção ignorava.

* * *

- Caraaaalho, velho! Você viu aquela jogada? – Jasper questionou.

- Huh? – Respondi com outra pergunta; não estava muito atento ao jogo de basquete que assistíamos na sala do meu apartamento.

Normalmente eu estaria vidrado na tela da TV, observando e analisando cada passe. Fora assim durante o primeiro tempo, e não seria diferente no resto do jogo se eu, no intervalo entre os tempos, enquanto Jasper pegava refil para nossas cervejas, não tivesse avistado uma mulher terrivelmente parecida com Bella em meio à multidão da arquibancada do estádio. Foi uma olhada muito rápida, pois a câmera logo mudou seu foco, e eu fui deixado me perguntando se era realmente ela.

O jogo estava acontecendo no estádio da cidade, e o único motivo de eu não estar lá pessoalmente fora a estupidez de Jasper, que se esqueceu de comprar os ingressos. E não teria muita importância nem surpresa se fosse, de fato, Bella a moça que eu vira, não fosse pelo fato de que eu podia jurar que aquele seu amigo modelo estava ao seu lado, perto demais e a tocando demais.

E eu sabia que, mesmo se fosse verdadeiro o meu palpite, eu não devia me importar; ao menos não com a intensidade que eu estava. Era fato, também, que Bella havia me dito que os dois eram apenas amigos de longa data, mas, por experiência própria, eu estava mais que ciente de que certas amizades escalam para romances com uma rapidez assustadora. Três semanas, infelizmente, eram mais que suficientes.

- ...ward... Edward... Edward! – Jasper chamou e me deu um forte tapa no topo da minha cabeça. Ele andava fazendo muito isso ultimamente e era extremamente irritante.

- Mas que merda, Jazz! Você e essa sua mania de me bater pra me chamar a atenção! – Reclamei.

- Bem, eu tentei meios verbais, mas você parece querer furar um buraco na TV usando o olhar! Eu perguntei duas vezes se você viu aquele passe sensacional...

- Que passe?

- Cara, se não é o jogo, o que você tanto olha nessa tela? Bicho esquisito...

- Ah, vá se foder – Disse isso por não saber ou querer responder suas perguntas.

Três tempos, muitos xingamentos e uma derrota do nosso time depois, Jasper me encarava com olhar suspeito.

- Desembucha – Falou simplesmente daquele seu jeito típico.

- Hein? – Perguntei, confuso.

- Velho, cansei. Você tá estranho e sabe disso. O que tá rolando? Nunca te vi tão disperso, e não é de hoje.

- Engano seu – Menti.

- É mesmo? Aposto o que quiser que você não sabe me dizer qual foi o placar final do jogo – Desafiou-me.

- Nosso time perdeu.

- Sim, mas por quanto?

- Cem a... noventa e... seis?

- Que tal cento e dois a oitenta e quatro?

É, fodeu.

- Como assim? Como eles conseguiram perder tão feio?

- Ué, achei que você saberia, já que observava a televisão com tanta atenção.

- É, bem... – Enrolei.

- Chega de encheção de linguiça, pode ser? O que ta acontecendo? Eu sou seu amigo, cara, você sabe que pode me contar qualquer coisa, né? O que foi, você broxou? Porque isso é completamente normal, acontece com todo homem algum dia...

- Quê? Não! Não é nada disso! Deus!

- Então o que é?

Respirei fundo enquanto pensava por onde começar. Talvez fosse melhor omitir a participação de Bella, por enquanto.

- As coisas com Rosalie vão mal – Admiti.

- Bem, não posso dizer que estou surpreso. Vocês não saem mais juntos, ela não passa as noites aqui como costumava e nem você anda indo dormir no apartamento dela. Você acha que ela tá te traindo?

Sério, de onde ele tirava esses palpites?

- Não! – Exclamei.

- Tem certeza?

- Claro que tenho!

- Absoluta? 100%?

- Tenho! Quer dizer, eu acho... – Comecei a pensar naquela hipótese, mas percebi que estava fugindo do verdadeiro problema – Olha, o problema não é com Rosalie, é comigo. Faz um tempo que ela já não é mais meu primeiro pensamento pela manhã e o último antes de dormir. Eu ainda a amo, mas parece que perdi a paixão que sentia por ela. É como se agora eu a visse mais como amiga, não sei...

- Uau... Não acha que isso é só um surto seu por causa do casamento? Sempre acontece com o noivo.

- Não, acho que não. Talvez eu tenha uma ideia do que seja, mas não tenho certeza. Talvez seja melhor esperar e ver se passa. Provavelmente é só uma fase depois de tanto tempo juntos.

- Vai ver é isso mesmo, cara. Não vai fazer nada por impulso; raramente dá certo.

- É verdade.

* * *

Após minha breve e evasiva conversa com Jasper, fiquei pensando sobre aquilo e, ao final do outro dia, havia tomado uma decisão: Rosalie era minha noiva, estávamos juntos há muito tempo, nosso relacionamento era sólido e funcional, e eu não iria arruinar tudo isso por uma louca distração.

Com isso em mente, decidi também fazer uma visita surpresa à Rose aquela noite, e, desta vez, eu pretendia estar presente não só de corpo, mas também de alma.

Meu plano, porém, foi sabotado pela própria Rosalie. Quando saí do trabalho e fui ao meu apartamento tomar um banho e me arrumar, encontrei-a sentada no sofá me esperando, cabeça nas mãos e olhar no chão.

- Rose? Eu estava prestes a ir à sua casa...

Quando levantou o rosto, me espantei. Seus olhos e nariz estavam vermelhos e seus cílios e bochechas banhados em lágrimas.

-Deus, Rose! O que houve! Você está bem? Está ferida? Alguém se machucou? Morreu? – Interroguei em desespero.

- Acalme-se, Edward. Nada de grave aconteceu – Disse em voz rouca, porém controlada.

Mentalmente fiz as contas e concluí que a minha segunda hipótese para o seu choro também estava errada; Rose não estava de TPM.

- Sente-se, precisamos conversar.

Um tanto quanto confuso, finalmente me movi e fechei a porta atrás de mim, sentando-me na poltrona de frente para Rosalie em seguida.

Por um momento que pareceu se arrastar, ela apenas me encarou, como se procurasse algo em minha expressão.

- Pelo amor de Deus, Rose! Fale logo o que está acontecendo; está me deixando preocupado!

- Ok – Disse e então deu um profundo suspiro – Acho que devemos cancelar o casamento – Falou séria e simplesmente.

Não sei exatamente o que se passou pela minha cabeça naquele instante; provavelmente apenas um milhão de pontos de interrogação.

- O q- quê? Como- como assim? – Gaguejei as únicas palavras que consegui formar.

Continuou a me olhar seriamente, sabendo que eu havia ouvido e entendido muito bem suas palavras, e esperando que eu reagisse.

- Está terminando comigo? – Nesse momento as palavras de Jasper me vieram em mente e, de repente, sua pergunta não me parecia mais tão estúpida – Há outra pessoa na sua vida?

Seus olhos se esbugalharam e seu queixo caiu levemente. No momento seguinte sua expressão se transformou, e então tinha as pálpebras cerradas e os lábios fechados firmemente em uma linha reta.

- Edward, eu estou aqui te dando o benefício da dúvida, e Deus sabe que eu tenho motivos para não fazer isso, mas eu estou e gostaria que você tivesse a decência de me conceder o mesmo.

Calei-me, pois, por mais que seus mencionados motivos fossem mais que plausíveis, ela estava usando a conduta do "inocente até que se prove o contrário". Além do mais, eu não tinha notado nada que me fizesse desconfiar de minha noiva – ou ex-noiva, pelo jeito. E mesmo que existisse algo para se desconfiar, creio que não teria prestado atenção o bastante para perceber.

- Desculpe; nem sei por que perguntei isso – Maldito Jasper – Mas então... Por quê?

- Porque ontem percebi o tamanho do erro que cometeria me casando com alguém que não tem certeza se que é isso mesmo que quer.

- Mas Rose! Eu _tenho_ certeza!

Até algumas horas atrás eu não tinha, mas agora estava decidido.

_Eu acho..._

Suspirou mais uma vez antes de responder.

- Edward, o que fizemos no nosso aniversário de namoro do ano passado? Aliás, o que fizemos nessa data durante todos os anos em que estivemos juntos?

Fiquei confuso com a relevância de sua pergunta, mas senti que não seria sábio da minha parte questionar seu raciocínio.

- Bem, eu sempre tentei fazer algo especial e diferente para celebrar a data, mas ano passado, em especial, eu pedi sua mão em casamento.

- Sim, exatamente... Sabe, eu sempre me orgulhei de ter um namorado que nunca se esqueceu das datas importantes, e cada ano você aparecia com algo louco, porém lindo e romântico... Você sabe que dia foi ontem, Edward?

Vasculhei minha mente tentando me situar na data, e, quando consegui, me desesperei. A tal relevância de sua pergunta finalmente se fez clara, pois nosso aniversário de namoro e primeiro aniversário de noivado havia sido no dia anterior... E eu não fizera nem ideia...

- Oh... Eu... – Balbuciei.

- _Por favor_, não tente se explicar; eu não sei se quero ouvir. Acho que prefiro ficar no escuro a ter certeza de algo que vai me deixar sem chão, e eu sei que a probabilidade de acontecer exatamente isso é bem grande. Talvez eu esteja fazendo a coisa errada, optando por ignorar os problemas e as verdades, mas, como dizem, a ignorância é uma benção. Só o que eu te peço é que você pense muito bem sobre os seus sentimentos e sobre o que você _realmente_ quer, e que só me procure quando tiver cem por cento de certeza de sua decisão. Não venha antes disso, pois sua incerteza machuca mais do que eu me sinto confortável em admitir.

Eu estava sem palavras. Estarrecido. Sem ação. Estava olhando sem ver, boca levemente aberta e olhos ligeiramente arregalados.

Fui tirado de meu transe quando Rose se levantou do sofá, fungando e limpando as lágrimas de seu rosto. Olhou-me, então, mas não disse nada; apenas encarou sua mão direita por um instante antes de retirar o enorme diamante que adornava seu dedo anelar. Colocou a aliança sobre a mesinha de centro, o som do metal contra o vidro soando alto em meio ao silêncio ensurdecedor que tomara conta do recinto.

Lançou-me um último olhar, o qual proferiu palavras que sua boca calou. Estava se despedindo, e não com um simples "até amanhã" ou algo do gênero.

Assisti sua forma indo embora, a porta se fechando atrás dela com um suave clique.

Desviei meu olhar para o ponto de luz brilhando à minha frente e encarei o anel como se este fosse esclarecer toda aquela súbita confusão.

Rosalie me deixara... Não pedira explicações e nem exigira respostas; deixara apenas um simples pedido. Estranhamente, ela parecia entender meus sentimentos e desejos melhor que eu mesmo, e, por isso, fez o que eu provavelmente deveria ter feito ao invés de enganar a nós dois. Mas o que, exatamente, aquilo significava? Ela esperaria por mim? Por quanto tempo? E, mais importante, eu queria, realmente, que ela esperasse?

* * *

**N/A: O título desse capítulo é a tradução do nome de uma música da Kelly Clarkson chamada Don't Let Me Stop You, e o escolhi porque a letra tem TUDO a ver com esse capítulo.  
Aqui vai a tradução:**

_**Eu costumava ser um pouco tímida**_

_**Eu mantinha meus mais profundos sentimentos guardados**_

_**Falar com você sobre minhas emoções sempre foi difícil**_

_**Mas isso não pode esperar**_

_**Esta noite me sinto um pouco mais corajosa**_

_**Então eu não vou deixar mais um dia passar**_

_**Sem você me explicar o que nós somos**_

_**Isso pode parecer meio bobo  
Mas eu não pude deixar de perceber  
Que da última vez que me beijou  
Você manteve os dois olhos abertos  
Baby, você pode me dizer o que isso significa?  
Se você estiver indeciso  
Então você não precisa ficar comigo  
E não preciso me segurar**_

_**Não deixe que eu te impeça de fazer o que você quer fazer  
Você não quer ficar, acredite, está tudo bem  
Não se arrisque, supere-se  
Não não, não deixe que eu te impeça  
Se você quer ir, baby, você pode ir  
Só não finja que você me quer, se isto não for verdade  
Não, não deixe que eu te impeça**_

_**Há várias coisas que eu posso suportar**_

_**Tenho uma enorme resistência para dor**_

_**Mas vamos deixar uma coisa clara**_

_**Eu não estou disposta a dividir você com alguém**_

_**Se isso não é o que você está procurando**_

_**Foi bom te conhecer, mas a porta está logo ali**_

_**Porque eu sei que posso encontrar alguém**_

_**Que vai me dar o que eu quero**_

_**Mesmo que eu acabe com o coração partido  
Eu não vou mentir  
Não quero ouvir adeus  
Mas de qualquer forma eu vou ficar bem.**_


	12. Capítulo X

**Capítulo X – Desejos secretos**

"_Não venha antes disso, pois a sua incerteza machuca mais do que eu me sinto confortável em admitir..."_

A voz de Rose ecoava em minha mente toda vez que sentia o impulso de procura-la. Isso ocorreu várias vezes, mas eu nunca cedi, pois aquelas palavras estavam cravadas na minha memória.

E não era justo; eu não tinha o direito de machucar Rosalie ainda mais, porque a verdade é que eu não tinha certeza do que eu queria e sentia. Ela fora clara como cristal: enquanto estivesse incerto, não deveria ir atrás dela.

Na realidade, eu estava achando que toda aquela confusão era apenas um surto, e que meu telefone tocaria alguns dias depois e seria Rose dizendo que havia exagerado. Isto, no entanto, não aconteceu.

Duas semanas se passaram e nenhum sinal de minha ex-futura-alguma coisa-noiva. Minha ficha foi cair mais ou menos uma semana após nosso último contato, e eu parei de esperar por algo que nunca viria.

Mas, como impõe uma das cruéis leis da vida, geralmente é quando você desiste que seu desejo se realiza.

Por volta de terça-feira da segunda semana seguinte, eu estava checando meus e-mails pela manhã quando meus olhos quase saltaram para fora da cabeça.

Abri a mensagem com apreensão, pois, vindo de Rose, que não era fã de e-mails como meio de comunicação, devia ser importante. Ou um vírus...

Enfim.

"_Edward,_

_Já cancelei todos os preparativos do nosso casamento, com a exceção da parte de buffet. Estou muito atarefada e apreciaria se você pudesse fazer pelo menos isso, e o quanto antes possível."_

Deixe por conta de Rosalie a habilidade de começar uma frase de modo educado e termina-la sendo sutilmente rude e imperativa.

Praticamente um _"Por obséquio, será que você poderia morrer?"_

Confesso que fiquei um tanto quanto magoado, não só com sua frieza, mas também com o fato de que nem se dera o trabalho de ligar.

Passei o dia seguinte inteiro fazendo ligações embaraçosas, cancelando o serviço de cada um dos profissionais. Se já não bastasse a vergonha de ter que responder sobre a razão de estar subitamente desistindo, eu ainda tive que fazer de novo... E de novo, e novamente, e outra vez. Se, na época que Rose contratou os serviços, nós não estivéssemos nos dando bem, eu suspeitaria que ela tinha planejado aquilo para me punir. Fora uma mulher para fazer os bombons, uma empresa para o jantar, outra empresa para as bebidas, outra para aperitivos, um chef pati-alguma coisa para umas sobremesas loucas, e, é claro, uma pessoa para fazer o bolo. E foi nesse último que eu encontrei dificuldades.

É claro que eu fiquei apreensivo e é possível que eu tenha procrastinado um pouco para ligar para Bella, mas esse não foi o meu maior problema. Eu liguei, liguei, mandei mensagens e e-mails e liguei mais algumas vezes. Não obtive resposta alguma. Quase considerei usar carta ou sinal de fumaça.

_Mentira, nem considerei... Não sou tão idiota assim._

Toda vez que ouvia a caixa postal de seus telefones ou não encontrava uma resposta sua, fosse no celular ou no correio eletrônico, me lembrava do e-mail de Rosalie: _o mais rápido possível._

E, conhecendo Rosalie, mais de cinco dias não era rápido.

Então, quando chegou sábado daquela semana e eu ainda não havia conseguido contatar Bella, eu percebi que o único modo de conversar com ela e fazer o que eu tinha que fazer seria pessoalmente. É claro que ela poderia bater a porta na minha cara, mas seria mais difícil para ela me ignorar.

* * *

Não sabia o que tinha naquela mulher que me deixava tão nervoso toda vez que havia o prospecto de lhe falar. Talvez por Bella ser tão misteriosa; dócil e amigável, porém fria e distante ao mesmo tempo. Simplesmente não dava pra saber o que ela realmente pensava e queria.

E não foi diferente no sábado à noite, quando fui até sua casa a fim de tratar de negócios. Abriu sua porta e, apesar do espanto inicial, logo colocou uma expressão neutra em seu rosto.

- Edward? O que você está fazendo aqui? – Perguntou – Você sabe que isso não é uma boa ideia.

- Bella, antes que você me mande ir embora com mais clareza, deixe-me te avisar que estou aqui te procurando profissionalmente. Ocorreu uma certa... situação e eu preciso falar contigo sobre o bolo do casamento.

- Oh... Claro... Ehrm... Entra? – Convidou-me com incerteza – Se importa se conversarmos na cozinha? Estou meio atrasada em um trabalho.

- Sem problemas – Respondi e a segui pelo caminho.

Sua cozinha estava... uma baderna. Massas assadas, massas cruas, coberturas, recheios, decorações e mais um monte de coisa que eu não fazia a menor ideia do que fosse.

- Desculpe a bagunça, eu realmente estou correndo contra o tempo.

Queria perguntar o porquê de estar tão atrasada, mas não tive coragem de puxar conversa; Bella claramente não dera abertura.

Começou a mexer uma vasilha cheia de chocolate que estava sobre a mesa no centro do cômodo, e, percebendo que não havia lugar limpo ou desocupado para me sentar, escorei-me ao seu lado, porém de costas para a superfície.

- Então, qual a situação que envolve o bolo? Querem mudar alguma coisa? – Perguntou.

- Er... pode-se dizer que sim, eu acho. Vim para cancelar o pedido – Falei em tom baixo e com o olhar fixado no chão.

Percebi seus movimentos pararem subitamente, e, quando olhei em sua direção, encontrei uma expressão levemente chocada em sua face.

- Oh... Entendo... É compreensível que vocês queiram mudar de confeiteira após o que ocorreu entre você e eu.

- Não! Não é isso – olhei-a com surpresa – Na verdade... Não vai mais haver casamento – Declarei encarando-a.

Seus olhos arregalaram, seu queixo caiu e, por um momento, Bella ficou sem reação.

- V-vocês... terminaram? – Questionou.

Na verdade, Rosalie havia terminado comigo, mas Bella não precisava saber dessa informação.

- Sim. Faz três semanas.

- Oh... uau... Isso parece meio... definitivo?

_Na verdade, não muito..._

Mas ela tampouco precisava saber disso.

- É...

- Nossa...

- Pois é...

Seguiu-se um momento de silêncio, no qual o clima do lugar tornou-se incrivelmente pesado, e nossos olhares se encaravam intensamente com um vigor quase insuportável. Aquela atmosfera densa estava ficando exaustiva, o ar aparentemente insuficiente para nossos pulmões.

Minha boca estava seca, então passei a língua por ela para aliviar a aridez. Naquele instante o olhar de Bella caiu dos meus olhos para meus lábios, exatamente ao mesmo tempo que eu notei os seus entreabertos. Durou menos de um segundo, e logo nossos olhares se encontraram novamente, mas fora suficiente.

A cena que ocorreu na sequencia é difícil de descrever, mas todos já a viram alguma vez na vida. É aquele momento em que os pensamentos de duas pessoas misteriosamente se sincronizam e, de repente, um está espelhando os sentimentos, os desejos e as ações do outro. É o momento em que um simples olhar transmite tudo que deve ser dito e entendido e, subitamente, aquela passividade torna-se demais para suportar e ambos, exatamente ao mesmo tempo, avançam em direção ao outro e se jogam nos braços alheios.

E foi isso que aconteceu. Em um segundo estávamos nos encarando, e no seguinte estávamos com os lábios colados, minhas mãos tomando seu rosto e as suas segurando o súbito impacto em meus braços.

Como todos os nossos poucos beijos, aquele era frenético, quase desesperado, e eu me perguntei se chegaria o momento em que esse ímpeto se acalmaria.

Quando seus braços subiram e se laçaram em torno do meu pescoço, minhas mãos pousaram em seus ombros, e, pouco a pouco, foram descendo pelas laterais de seu corpo. Nesse processo meus dedões roçaram seus seios, e imediatamente eu senti seus mamilos inturgescerem por baixo da fina camada de algodão de seu vestido. Bella arfou em reação ao meu toque, e então eu senti seus dedos subirem suavemente pela minha nuca e se entrelaçarem no meu cabelo, provocando um arrepio que percorreu todo o meu corpo e terminou bem no centro dos meus quadris. Não ajudou a minha situação quando suas mãos delicadas pegaram uma grande quantidade de fios pela raiz e os puxou. Com força.

Interpretei aquilo como um sinal de permissão e, com movimentos ágeis, pressionei seu corpo contra a mesa, rapidamente abrindo os olhos e passando o braço pela primeira parte da superfície que estivesse ocupada por algo não quebrável e não comestível. Um ruído agudo soou pela cozinha quando o que parecia um monte de bicos metálicos de confeitar atingiu o chão. Com o máximo de espaço que eu poderia liberar sem arruinar algo que Bella havia trabalhado duro para fazer, segurei sua cintura fina e suspendi seu corpo até que se sentasse na beirada da mesa. Desci as mãos até suas coxas, penetrando por baixo da saia de sua roupa. Apertei com vigor aquela carne macia e puxei suas pernas para os lados, separando-as e, assim, permitindo que eu me encaixasse ali no meio e colasse nossos corpos novamente.

Aquela bendita mesa possuía a comprimento perfeito para que a pequena forma de Bella se elevasse ao ponto que nossas pélvis se encontrassem exatamente na mesma altura, e ambos gememos com o contato "inesperado".

Eu podia sentir o calor radiando de seu centro, e, pouco a pouco, a razão estava deixando meu cérebro e sendo substituída por puro instinto. Na verdade, o único pensamento ligeiramente racional se passando em minha mente era o de 'eu quero, então eu posso'.

Desci minha boca por seu maxilar e pescoço, parando por ali para explorar aquele local sensível com beijos, lambidas e chupões. Seu doce cheiro de baunilha assaltou meus sentidos e o meu primeiro impulso, ao qual eu cedi, foi de cravar meus dentes em sua pele quente e tenra como... como a porra de um vampiro.

Por sorte meu comportamento primata não a assustou; muito pelo contrário, pareceu agradar bastante se eu for me basear em uma de suas mãos puxando minha cabeça de encontro ao seu corpo e a outra apertando meu bíceps.

Decidi dar um descanso para suas coxas antes que o sinal dos meus dígitos ficasse marcado ali – mesmo que eu suspeitasse que isso aconteceria de qualquer jeito – e movi minhas mãos para seu colo.

Enquanto lambia o local onde tinha mordido, tentando aliviar a ardência que devia ter causado, eu analisei qual era a maneira mais rápida e fácil de conseguir tocar seus seios sem a barreira de um pedaço de pano.

O tecido cobria o local com o formato de dois triângulos presos por alças que, infelizmente, cruzavam em suas costas, portanto simplesmente puxar aqueles dois fios para os lados estava fora de questão.

Situação examinada o melhor possível naquelas circunstâncias, voltei a beijar sua boca.

Instinto novamente tomou conta de mim e, quando eu vi, já tinha agarrado as alcinhas nas mãos e as puxado até que arrebentassem sua ligação com os bojos. Sim, pois retirar o vestido é para os fracos.

Aquilo provavelmente doeu um pouco, mas a surpresa superou qualquer outra sensação que Bella poderia ter tido.

Empurrou-me os ombros e rompeu nosso beijo, olhando-me com uma expressão de puro choque. Olhei-a de volta numa espécie de "_poker face_" e eu realmente estava esperando que ela me mandasse a mão na cara pela minha audácia. Mas sua reação, como sempre, me surpreendeu.

Mudando a expressão para uma de determinação e, atrevo-me a dizer, um pouco de malícia, e fitando-me no fundo dos olhos, levou suas aparentemente delicadas mãos até a lapela da minha camisa, penetrando os dedos nos espaços entre os botões e, subitamente, puxou o tecido para lados opostos, descendo pela extensão da peça até que todos os botões tivessem sido arrancados. Olho por olho, dente por dente, eu acho.

Leves barulhos de plástico quicando contra azulejo soaram, e, dessa vez, quem ficou estupefato fui eu. Isso, porém, durou apenas um breve momento, e logo eu sorri com a mesma malícia que Bella havia demonstrado há apenas alguns segundos.

Pude, então, finalmente focar minha atenção no par de divindades que eram seus seios; ligeiramente pequenos, porém de aparência deliciosa e formato perfeitamente arredondado.

Minha boca se encheu de água e meus dedos contraíram-se de anseio. Não perdi outro segundo apenas contemplando e ataquei meu alvo, abocanhando um e apalpando o outro. Enquanto lambia e sugava um mamilo, comprimia o outro e então, ao mesmo tempo, mordisquei o biquinho que tinha entre os lábios e torci levemente o que se encontrava entre meus dedos. Bella quase gritou em reação a isso e, novamente, encorajou-me com sua mão puxando-me em sua direção.

Àquela altura minha razão e consciência já tinham feito as malas, dado adeus alegremente e, juntas, partido em um trem para muito, muito longe.

Foi nesse estado mental que eu decidi fazer o que fiz em seguida, quando desci minha mão por sua barriga até que essa estivesse espalmada no ápice de suas coxas.

Arfei em satisfação e admiração quando pude sentir, mesmo por fora de sua calcinha, uma umidade mais que notável.

_Sim, meu caro, foi você quem provocou isso._

Aparentemente, quando não estava raciocinando direito, meu ego inchava juntamente com... Bem, com o resto, se é que estou me fazendo entender.

O único sinal de permissão a mais que eu poderia ter e desejar veio logo em seguida, quando as mãos de Bella foram até meu cinto e começaram a desafivela-lo.

Seus olhos estavam meio desorientados, desfocados, como se não fossem capazes de se concentrarem em algo remotamente racional. Eu entendia perfeitamente o sentimento, pois era como eu também estava me sentindo. Foda-se a razão.

Em um instante o botão e o zíper da minha calça estavam abertos e eu me apressei em também abrir passagem. Naquele momento eu desejei que existissem calcinhas com aberturas no centro, porque... né... Em frente a tal obstáculo eu resolvi pela solução mais prática, que era simplesmente "arredar" o tecido para o lado. Bella já estava forçando meu cós, juntamente com a minha cueca, para baixo e eu estava desesperado; não havia tempo ou disposição.

Eu não pensei, eu não perguntei e eu não pedi permissão - nada disso me pareceu necessário naquele momento. Eu apenas fiz o que meus instintos me mandavam, passando os braços por baixo das coxas de Bella e puxando seu corpo mais para perto até que eu estava dentro de seu corpo.

Meu queixo caiu, meus olhos se reviraram e, nisso, eu só consegui perceber a reação sonora de Bella, que, por um acaso, foi igual à minha: uma mistura de gemido com arfada devida à súbita nova sensação. Pode soar clichê, mas ela era tão apertada...

Quando olhei para seu rosto, ela estava com o lábio inferior entre os dentes e me encarava com olhos nublados. Não perdi tempo e comecei a me mover rápida e fortemente, trazendo a fricção que ambos desejávamos e necessitávamos.

Suas mãos espalmadas um pouco atrás de seu corpo suportavam seu tronco enquanto eu segurava o resto de seu peso e movimentava nossos quadris na dança mais extasiante que existe.

Seus seios balançavam da forma mais sexy toda vez que meu corpo impactava com o seu e a base do meu membro encontrava sua abertura molhada.

Nos transformamos em uma bagunça de respirações ofegantes, grunhidos e gemidos e, naquele vai e vem magnífico, não demorou para que eu sentisse que estava perto do clímax.

Por mais alienado que minha mente estivesse naquele momento, eu tive a decência de pensar que Bella também tinha de ter seu prazer. Eu _precisava_ que ela também chegasse lá.

Puxei seu joelho esquerdo e enlacei sua perna em torno do meu quadril, libertando um de meus braços e permitindo que eu o levasse para onde estávamos unidos e começasse a trabalhar seu clitóris com o meu dedão. Comecei a esfregar seu pequeno botão de nervos da maneira que eu sabia que a levaria ao ápice comigo.

Bella soltou um som de surpresa e prazer e logo sua respiração conseguiu ficar ainda mais arquejada.

O problema é que a nova posição prejudicava a penetração, de forma que eu não conseguia alcançar a profundidade anterior, a qual eu sei que ambos muito apreciávamos.

Procurando remediar a situação, comecei a mover meu braço para que ajeitasse seu quadril, mas senti as unhas afiadas se cravarem em meu antebraço e o segurarem no lugar.

Olhei para o rosto de Bella em dúvida e encontrei olhos implorantes.

No momento seguinte eu pude entender sua reação, quando seus olhos se apertaram e, de repente, sua cabeça caiu para trás, um longo, maravilhoso e sensual gemido escapando de seus lábios. Seu corpo inteiro se paralisou por apenas um instante e então cada membro e cada músculo estremeceu em êxtase. Seu orgasmo fez com que seu sexo apertasse o meu de uma maneira que eu só sei descrever como incrível, e então eu também estava gozando com uma intensidade que havia experimentado poucas vezes na vida, sons animalescos saindo de minha boca e meus movimentos tornando-se erráticos.

Creio que eu nunca havia levado tanto tempo para recuperar meu fôlego quanto naquele momento. Exceto, talvez, por uma vez em que Jasper e eu apostamos em quem iria mais rápido do bar até meu apartamento. Não me pergunte por que fizemos isso; estávamos bêbados e geralmente isso basta.

Enfim, lá estava eu, ainda ofegando um pouco, mãos espalmadas na mesa e cabeça apoiada na clavícula de Bella enquanto ela se segurava com os braços em volta do meu pescoço.

- Hum... Edward? – Disse Bella após alguns instantes naquela posição, quando sua respiração já estava sob controle.

- Hmmmm – Apenas grunhi, sem muita disposição para mais que aquilo.

- Eu estou meio... um pouco... er... desconfortável nessa posição – Falou com receio.

Só então eu parei para pensar que a coitada estava com a coluna toda torta ao se segurar daquele jeito.

- Oh... Claro! – Falei estupidamente enquanto nos endireitava.

Movi meus braços para que segurassem seu corpo pela cintura e suas mãos deslizaram até ficarem pousadas sobre meus ombros.

Um olhar em seus olhos e eu me encontrava no que foi, provavelmente, o momento mais constrangedor da minha vida.

_E agora? O que eu falo? O que eu faço?_

- Hum... Então... – _É, muito inteligente, Edward._

Bella não segurou uma pequena risada às custas de minha estranheza, mas logo ficou séria novamente e pareceu estar pensando em algo importante.

Depois de um momento ela pareceu tomar uma decisão e rompeu nosso contato.

- Eu... Hum... Acho que vou trocar de roupa... – Internamente eu sorri com malícia, lembrando-me da razão pela qual ela precisava fazer aquilo – Já volto, ok?

- Hum... Ok... – O que mais eu poderia dizer?

* * *

Bella demorou uns bons dez minutos para trocar seu vestido rasgado, e eu cheguei a ter a insana suspeita de que ela simplesmente fora dormir e me deixara ali no vácuo. Mas é claro que aquela não era a verdade, já que ela não parecia nem perto de ir dormir quando eu cheguei; ela ainda tinha muito trabalho a fazer, com ou sem a minha intervenção.

Quando ela finalmente ressurgiu na cozinha, vestindo outro vestido parecido com o falecido e com os cabelos ainda presos em um nó – suspeito que por motivos de higiene -, eu havia catado os bicos de confeitar que jogarano chão e os colocado na pia, aonde eu, agora, começava a lavá-los.

- Edward, você não precisa fazer isso – Disse Bella.

- Claro que preciso. Fui eu quem os jogou no chão, não foi? – Sorri meu melhor sorriso torto para ela, mas não pareceu surtir muito efeito. _Estranho..._

Bella continuou calada e me olhando com olhos incertos.

- Está tudo bem? – Perguntei.

O silêncio de sua boca prosseguiu por mais um pouco quando, com os olhos pregados no chão, ela suspirou e me respondeu.

- Eu... Não, não está – Olhou para mim quando terminou sua frase.

Ansiedade subitamente me possuiu. Aquela mulher era um poço de bipolaridade e ficar a par de seus humores estava se mostrando quase impossível.

- Por quê? – Questionei simplesmente.

- Nós... Nós não... Isso foi um erro, Edward.

Ao ouvir suas palavras, a ansiedade que eu sentia se transformou em raiva. Muita raiva.

- Ah não, Bella! Não me venha com esse discurso novamente! Isso já tá ficando repetitivo!

Eu achei que estava nervoso, mas, na verdade, estava era muito calmo comparado a como Bella ficou após o que eu falei.

- Repetitivo? Eu vou te contar o que está ficando repetitivo, Edward: isso, eu e você fazendo coisas que não devíamos fazer; isso sim está ficando repetitivo!

Puxei o ar com força e soltei com a mesma intensidade, procurando me acalmar e ter uma conversa civilizada.

- Bella, eu e Rosalie não estamos mais juntos; eu te contei e não creio que você tenha se esquecido disso. Então, pelo amor de Deus, o que há de errado com o que acabamos de fazer? Pois eu não consigo ver... A não ser, é claro, que você seja comprometida – Falei com leve sarcasmo.

- Mas é claro que não! – Respondeu-me indignadamente.

- Pois então...

- Olha... Não tem nada a ver com estado civil, ok? O negócio é que isso que aconteceu simplesmente não é da minha índole. Eu não saio por aí transando com caras na primeira oportunidade que me aparece. Nós nos beijamos enquanto você ainda estava com Rosalie e aquilo foi um outro nível de errado, mas isso aqui também não deixa de ser. Quer dizer, que tipo de mulher beija o cara duas vezes, as quais nem deviam contar, e depois já transa? Que três encontros que nada, aparentemente eu não preciso de nenhum mesmo!

Sério? Aquele era o problema? Eu começava a suspeitar que Bella não era tão segura de si como demonstrava ser.

- Olha, Bella, se a sua preocupação é com o que e estou pensando sobre isso, sobre o seu comportamento, então pode relaxar; eu _realmente_ não penso menos de você só porque nós transamos tão... hum... subitamente. Eu queria e, corrija-me se eu estiver errado, mas você também queria, e não há nada de errado com isso; pelo menos não devia haver.

- Eu agradeço, Edward, mas de que adianta você não me julgar quando eu mesma estou me condenando? O problema aqui é a minha consciência, e, no final, é com ela que eu tenho que conviver. Portanto me desculpe, mas eu não consigo relaxar quando minha mente está gritando "vadia, vadia, vadia" para mim depois dos meus... er... atos.

Percebi então que havia, de fato, um problema, e que este não tinha nada a ver comigo ou com o que eu pensava, e isso só complicava as coisas. Como fazê-la entender que não havia nada demais no que tínhamos feito se seu próprio cérebro lhe dizia o contrário? Mas eu precisava pelo menos tentar; não podia deixa-la pensando tão pouco de si mesma por algo que não passava de mais uma das estúpidas regras que a sociedade impõe.

Seguiu um momento de silêncio enquanto eu pensava em uma solução para aquilo.

Aproximando-me de Bella, levei a mão até a lateral de seu pescoço e acariciei o local com o dedão.

- Eu tenho uma ideia – falei olhando no fundo de seus olhos – Ajudaria a remediar essa situação se nós meio que começássemos de novo? Quero dizer, com todo o lance de encontros e etc?

Por um instante ela me pareceu surpresa com a sugestão, mas então parecia estar pensando no caso.

- Nós podemos seguir a regra dos três encontros¹, se quiser... Ou mais, tanto faz – Falei quando ela demorou para responder.

Após mais alguns segundos, um sorriso apareceu em seus belos lábios.

- Está me convidando para sair, Edward? – Disse em tom de brincadeira.

E foi então que eu soube que conseguiria consertar a situação.

* * *

_**¹: Essa regra consiste em não fazer sexo até que o casal tenha se engajado em três encontros**_


End file.
